Naruto and Kyuubi
by integraleksponen
Summary: Perjalanan Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk ke sekolah elit. Cinta segitiga pun terjadi. Dan sebuah rahasia yang terkubur mulai teungkap! Yoooshhhh! Chap 6 tampil senpai! ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Kyuubi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita keempat saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D. Oh iya senpai, cerita ini ada di wattpad juga cuman saya gabisa nerusin karena saya numpang share di akun temen saya (._.)

* * *

Akademi Shiki adalah sekolah khusus untuk orang elit dan orang jenius. Dalam masalah kelas, terbagi menjadi tingkatan A sampai D. Dan yang paling teratas adalah kelas S. Kelas ini hanyalah kelas yang diisi oleh orang-orang tertentu.

In the morning  
xxxxx

Awan putih yang damai dilintasi oleh burung-burung gereja dengan kicauan mereka. Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sangat cerah. Meskipun cerah suasana yang terasa adalah tegang karena ujian penerimaaan siswa baru di Akademi Shiki akan di jalani oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! Ayo cepat cepaat! Nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Naruto memakai seragam asal SMP-nya dan jam tangan yang berwarna oranye. Sementara itu, gadis yang di belakang Naruto, seumuran dan satu SMP dengan Naruto adalah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya berjalan cuek dan santai, sedangkan Naruto berjalan sdengan penuh semangat, karena terlalu banyak semangat dan tidak hati-hati, Naruto menabrak tiang listrik di belokan perempatan menuju Akademy Shiki.

 _BUAAKKKK!_

Naruto reflek berjongkok dan memegangi keningnya yang telah beradu dengan tiang. "Sakit..." keluhnya. Kyuubi hanya berdiri diam. Kyuubi lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto. Naruto melihat tangan Kyuubi yang terulur untuknya dan menggapai tangan Kyuubi tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Besinya tidak lecet ataupun bengkok, syukurlah" Kyuubi meraba dan melihat keadaan tiang listrik besi itu

"Hey! Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan tiang listriknya? Kan aku yang terluka!" kata Naruto kesal

"Kau yang menyerang tiang listriknya, bukan tiang listrik yang menyerang. Aku tidak mau membela tersangka" kata Kyuubi dengan nada yang dicampur ledekan wajahnya itu.

"Aku tadi tidak melihatnya!" gerutu Naruto yang dimana masih mengusa-usap keningnya.

"Benda mati tidak bias disalahkan" kata Kyuubi dengan nada makin meledek

Naruto mendesis kesal, Naruto rasanya ingin sekali mencekik, membanting dan menginjek-injek sahabatnya itu karna sudah meledeknya terus. "20 menit lagi masuk, ayo buruan" kata Kyuubi yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Peserta didik baru yang mendaftar tahun ini 3 kali lebih banyak dari biasanya, baguslah " kata seorang pria yang masih sangat muda dan tampan. Pria itu memakai pakaian jas berwarna hitam sedang duduk di meja betuliskan _"Vice Principal"_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Seorang pria tinggi berwajah tegas dan memakai jas hitam terdapat tulisan pin perak di baju bagian dadanya 'Sekretaris'. Dia menghadap _vice principal_ dengan bahasa yang formal sambil memberikan sebuah map. "Ini file yang Anda minta Tuan Muda"

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Ah ya, bagaimana para pendaftar calon siswa baru?" tanya pria _vice principal_

"Semua sudah berkumpul di tempat pendaftaran" jawab sekretaris itu

"Begitu. Kau boleh pergi" kata _vice principal_ tersebut. Sekertaris mebungkukan hormat dan pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Kyuubi dan Naruto tersesat. Pada saat pertamakali memasuki Akademi Shiki , Naruto melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah Kyuubi sudah melihat akademi ini untuk yang keseribu kalinya.

Nama seluruh para peserta ujian masuk Akademi Shiki sudah di tempelkan pada papan pengumuman. Naruto dan Kyuubi berbeda ruangan satu sama lain. Mereka mencari ruangan mereka masing-masing secara bersama-sama, tetapi di dalam akademi itu tidak ada satupun yang mereka kenal. Ditambah ruangan Akademi Shiki sangat banyak, dan terdapat bayak lorong serta belokan-belokan layaknya labirin raksasasa.

"Kyuubi Kyuubi ruangan aku dimana! Dimana!" kata Naruto panik.

"Mana ku tau, cari sendiri, _gomen_. Dah!" kata Kyuubi pergi begitu saja

"Hey tunggu dulu!" kata Naruto, tapi Kyuubi keburu pergi dan masuk ke ruangannya.

Kyuubi yang sudah menemukan ruangannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sudah putus asa. Naruto asal duduk di lantai. Kaki Naruto diluruskan. "Mau pulaang... Kenapa bangunnya seperti labirin raksasa! Aaarggh! Menyebalkan!" Naruto dengan geramnya merusak kartu ujiannya itu. Kartu di lempar sembarangan sambil membuat tubuh Naruto berdiri. _Duk_

Lemparan Naruto mengenai seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari suatu pintu. Orang itu langsung mengambil dan membaca namanya. Orang itu sangat terkejut melihat kartu nama itu. Naruto juga sangat terkejut melihat orang yang sedang menatapnya ini. "Kau..."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Itachi..kau..Itachi..?" kata Naruto. Suaranya pelan dan bergetar. Itachi lalu berjalan mendekat. Senyum itu tidak menghilang dari wajah Itachi. Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Hey!" Naruto memukul tubuh Itachi. "Kenapa kau baru kembali! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku!" kata Naruto marah-marah dengan suara yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi, aku kira kau telah meninggalkanku atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku!" kata Naruto. Air mata Naruto menetes

Itachi memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. "Maaf... Aku pulang.." bisik lembut Itachi sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"Kau..jika kau mengulangi hal ini lagi, maka kau akan jadi daging panggang!" kata Naruto, suaranya tertahan oleh dada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi begitu. Haha, kasihan sekali" ledek Itachi setelah mendengar cerita Naruto

"Jangan meledek! Tadi Kyuubi sekarang kau, benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Naruto menggerutu. Wajah Naruto kesal sekaligus malu. Lucu sekali. "Sekarang aku harus bagimana? Ujian sudah dimulai dari tadi" kata Naruto bersedih.

"Kalo begitu, ujiannya di ruangan aku saja" kata Itachi.

"Ruanganmu?"

"Aku wakil kepala sekolah di sini"

"Apa?! Yang benar?!" kata Naruto terkejut. Itachi menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Wah hebat! Tapi...memangnya boleh?" tanya Naruto kemudian

"Hm" Itachi tersenyum _gentle_. Naruto dengan senang hati dan sangat girang ikut dengan Itachi.

At afternoon  
====

Suasana hening dan tenang yang menyelimuti Akademi Shiki tadi pagi, kini berubah menjadi sauna penuh dengan ribuan curhatan anak manusia yang baru selesai mengerjakan ujian pendaftaran masuk mereka. Suara-sura terdengar dimana-mana dengan sangat heboh.

Termasuk Naruto. Dia selalu mengoceh panjang kali lebar tentang bagaimana perasaannya kepada sahabatnya itu. Naruto mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan senam wajah. Kyuubi yang mendengarkannya hanya menatapnya dan memberikan respon seadanya.

"Hey hey hey, Kyuubi Itachi juga sudah kembali!" kata Naruto

"Itachi?"

"Hm! Dia sekarang jadi kepala sekolah di sana, dia hebat kan!" kata Naruto

"Kepala sekolah? Bukannya umurnya masih muda?" kata Kyuubi heran

"Aku juga tidak tau, jika umurku sudah 16, berarti umur Itachi sudah 18 dan dia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, mungkin ayahnya Itachi sudah pensiun" kata Naruto asal tebak. Kyuubi tetap merasa heran, umur 18 sudah mendapat jabatan setinggi itu. Sepertinya Itachi telah tercap murid tercerdas lagi.

At noon  
=======

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka main ke taman yang penuh dengan malaikat mungil menggemaskan yaitu kucing. Naruto suka sekali dengan kucing, berkebalikan dengan Kyuubi yang sangat melaknat kucing. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya Kyuubi sangat merinding

Awalnya Kyuubi tidak sudi datang ke taman kucing ini, tapi Naruto memaksanya. Apa boleh buat, Kyuubi pun bersedia menemaninya walaupun berat hati berat bergerak. Rasanya ingin melindas semua kucing-kucing itu dengan tronton seberat 1000 ton

"Naruto, ayo pulang, mau sampai kapan di sini terus?" Kyuubi yang sudah mau muntah melihat kucing yang dimainkan oleh Naruto itu.

"Tidak mau...…" Naruto memasang muka memelas, sambil memeluk kucing yang berwarna putih. Naruto berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang hanya duduk diam di bangku taman. Dengan sigap, Kyuubi langsung lari _sprint_.

"Jangan membawa makhluk yang terkutuk itu Naruto!" omel Kyuubi. Naruto hanya senyam senyum jahil. _Ningnong_ , bunyi ponsel Kyuubi berbinyi. Ternyata ada _e-mail_ masuk. "Naruto kita lolos" kata Kyuubi dengan nada yang biasa aja.

"lolos apa?" Tanya Naruto heran, dia melepaskan kucing putih itu dari kedua tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi

"Kau dan aku masuk ke Akademi Shiki, tapi untuk pembagian kelas dan asrama akan diumumkannya pada saat hari upacara penerimaan siswa. Itu yang tertulis di-" belum selesai membacanya, Naruto lalu mengambil ponsel Kyuubi dengan cekatan dan membacanya pesan itu dengan cepat.

" _Yeeees_! Kita berhasil! Akhirnya kita masuk ke sekolah keren ituu! Hahahaha!" Naruto sangat girang sambil loncat-loncat. Lalu Kyuubi dipeluk Naruto erat-erat sampai Kyuubi merasa di cekik psikopat.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa bernapas" kata Kyuubi seperti orang sekarat. Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya itu. Naruto tidak menyangka bisa memasuki sekolah elit itu. Padahal Naruto mengerjakan soal ujian banyak yang mengasal dan kosong.

 _'Mungkin bagi Kyuubi ini adalah hal biasa, tapi bagi ku, ini adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Walaupun hanya dengan keberuntungan, aku sudah sangat senang, karena aku bisa sekolah di Akademi Shiki dan tetap bersama dengan Kyuubi'_ pikir Naruto senang

At morning  
=======

Setelah satu bulan, Naruto dan Kyuubi telah mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk pindah ke asrama di Akademi Shiki. Koper yang berukuran besar ini terlihat membuncit. Kyuubi yang sudah siap pergi, sedang mengecek kembali barang-barangnya.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

" _Ohayou gonzaimasu_ " sapa Kyuubi yang membuka pintu dan memberi salam kepada ibu paruh baya yang lebih pendek daripada Kyuubi, dia adalah ibu pemilik kos.

Kyuubi tinggal di kos yang sederhana, karena orang tua Kyuubi sudah meninggal sewaktu Kyuubi beumur 5 tahun akibat kecelakaan. Padahal Kyuubi sudah di ajak oleh kedua orangtua Naruto untuk tinggal bersama, tetapi Kyuubi menolak.

" _Ohayoou_ , ooh kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?" Sapa ramah pemilik kos tersebut.

"Iya, 5 menit lagi saya berangkat. Silahkan masuk" kata Kyuubi. Ibu itu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi yang sederhana dan tidak teralu luas. Dilihatnya semua kosong, dan sudah di masukan kedalam koper besar Kyuubi

"Kamar ini sudah akan kosong, pasti ibu akan merindukanmu Kyuubi" sahutnya sedih sambil menatap Kyuubi dan terseyum berat untuk melepaskan Kyuubi. "Padahal baru saja kemarin kamu tinggal disini dengan tubuhmu yang sangat mungil dan polos. Waktu itu kamu masih berumur 10 tahun. Dan sekarang kamu sudah akan pergi. 6 tahun itu benar-benar tidak terasa ya"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, saya pasti akan mengunjungi ibu jika saya mempunyai waktu luang. Terimakasih selama ini ibu sudah mengizinkan saya tinggal di sini tanpa harus membayarnya" kata Kyuubi tersenyum ramah.

"Waktunya saya berangkat. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bu" kata Kyuubi. Kyuubi lalu mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

Ibu pemilik kos itu menjabat tangannya Kyuubi. "Hati-hati Kyuubi, semoga kamu sukses dan selalu beruntung di sana. Tuhan selalu memberkati mu" kata ibu kos tersebut. Senyuman sedihnya tidak bisa dihapus.

Kyuubi juga tersenyum ramah. Lalu Kyuubi berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di ambang pintu dia membungkukan hormat. Ibu itu membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan santai, sebenarnya dia juga sangat sedih harus meninggalkan ibu kos tersebut. Selama ini ibu pemilik kos tersebut bagaikan ibunya sendiri karena wanita itu sudah merawat Kyuubi bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Kyuubi tinggal di kos secara gratis, karena Kyuubi dipaksa ibu kos untuk tidak membayarnya

Kyuubi pergi ke arah jalan rumah Naruto. Di tengah jalan ponsel Kyuubi bergetar, Kyuubi mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya. Naruto mengirim pesan

Naruto: Kyuubi, kau duluan saja, aku bangun kesiangan hehe. Tapi jika sudah sampai, tunggu aku di gerbang, aku tidak mau masuk sediri. Sampai jumpaaaaa.

 _'Dasar kebo'_ gerutu Kyuubi.

At Akademi  
xxxxx

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuubi yang telah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Koper yang digeret Naruto sama besarnya denan koper Kyuubi. " _Ohayou_ Kyuubi" Naruto mhidanpa sala paginya,

" _Ohayo_. Sekarang ayo masuk, kita ambil tempat duduk, kau mau ditengah-tengah kan" kata Kyuubi. Naruto tidak memperhatikan ucapan Kyuubi, dia malah menatap akademi itu dengaan mata yang berbinar-binar lagi. Kyuubi menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Naruto jangan buat aku malu, tahan kekagumanmu itu. Terutama binaran matamu. Lihat semua orang memandangnya biasa aja, hanya kau yang seperti ini" kata Kyuubi. Naruto menangguk-angguk.

 _"KYUUBIIIII!"_ Kyuubi mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing baginya lalu Kyuubi menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Hidan ternyata berlari girang ke arah Kyuubi lalu langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan sangat _exicited_.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Aku saaaaaaaaangat merindukanmuuu! Akhirnya kita bisa bersatu kembaliiiiii!" Hidan benar-benar memeluk Kyuubi penuh dengan kegirangan tinggi. Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut dan melongo.

Pria berambut cepak ini memeluk Kyuubi sembarangan secara tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa pria ini. "Lepaskan" Kyuubi berkata dingin dan kesal. Hidan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuubi akan mengeluarkan nada yang seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kyuubi..." kata Hidan sedih. "Hey Kyuubi-" .

"Minggir. Jangan halangi aku" kata Kyuubi dingin dan tajam. Mata Kyuubi juga diliputi kebencian yang tinggi. Hidan hanya bisa menatapnya sedih dan terluka. "Naruto ayo kita masuk" kata Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kyuubi tunggu dulu, hey Kyuubi!" kata Hidan memanggil Kyuubi yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dan mengejar Kyuubi dari belakang.

Hidan menghalangi Kyuubi. Hidan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Kyuubi. Hidan sangat terkejut melihat wajah Kyuubi yang di selimuti kebencian, seolah-olah Kyuubi sangat gatal untuk membunuh Hidan.

"Kyuubi, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" kata Hidan penasaran. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Kyuubi tidak memberikan respon apapun, ekspresi wajah Kyuubi tidak berubah.

Naruto yang melihatnya terheran-heran ' _orang ini siapa? Apa dia temannya Kyuubi? Jika dia temannya Kyuubi, tapi mengapa aku tidak mengenalnya? Dan kenapa Kyuubi terlihat seperti membecinya?'_ pikir Naruto

 _Teng_

 _Teng_

 _Teng_

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Maaf aku harus segera masuk. Menyingkir. Jangan mengacaukan hari pertamaku." kata Kyuubi semakin tajam. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Kyuubi sedingin ini sebelumnya. Cara bicara Kyuubi benar-benar berbeda. Sedingin apapun Kyuubi pada orang lain, secuek apapun Kyuubi pada orang lain, Kyuubi tidak pernah memproduksi cara bicaranya seperti itu. Naruto sangat yakin Kyuubi mengetahui pria berambut cepak ini.

Hidan melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuubi melewatinya. Hidan hanya bisa berdiri terdiam melihat Kyuubi yang meninggalkannya dengan tangan terkepal sangat kencangnya sehingga bahunya terguncang. "Sial!" Kepalanya yang tertunduk kesal.

xxxxx

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru di aula telah dimulai. Kyuubi dan Naruto mendapati kursi di belakang karena bagian tengah dan depan sudah penuh. Naruto melihat Kyuubi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ekspresi Kyuubi masih tidak berubah. Naruto sangat khawatir.

 _'Sebenanya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi? Apakah pria asing itu kekasih Kyuubi ? Tetapi Kyuubi tidak mungkin mempunyai kekasih. Kyuubi kan selalu menarik diri dari sosial'_ pikir Naruto

"Kyuubi kau—".

"Jangan berbicara. Tertiblah Naruto"kata Kyuubi yang menjawab cuek. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikit pun. Biasanya setertib apapun Kyuubi, jika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu dia pasti menoleh ke arah Naruto .

Para siswa baru, baik pria maupun wanita terkagum-kagum melihat seorang _vice principal_ di depan merek ayang sedang berpidato.

"Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah memilik dan mempercayai Akademy Shiki ini untuk membantu kalian meningkatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang sudah kalian miliki. Saya adalah Itachi Uchiha, wakil kepala sekolah kalian. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat hebat dan terpilih sehingga kalian mampu memenuhi permintaan kriteria Akademi ini. Semoga mulai hari ini, Akademi ini dapat semakin baik dengan sosok-sosok siswa baru ini. Bla bla bla" sang _vice principal_ memberikan rincian dan peraturan yang harus di patuhi di Akademi ini

Selesainya pidato _vice principal_ , dilanjutkan pidato ketua OSIS. Tetapi ternyata sang ketua OSIS tidak masuk. Jadi digantikan oleh wakil ketua OSIS.

"Saya Hidan, wakil ketua OSIS. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

 _'I –Itu bukannya pria tadi?!_ ' pikir Naruto terkejut ketika melihat pria berambut cepak adalah wakil ketua OSIS. _'jadi namanya Hidan?'_ Naruto melihat Kyuubi. Ekspresi Kyuubi tetap tidak berubah.

"Kyaa! Dia menatap ku!" seorang gadis di depan Kyuubi yang kegeeran karena Hidan berhenti bicara sejenak menatap seseorang. Padahal yang ditatap adalah Kyuubi.

Saat Hidan mulai muncul di hadapan siswa, dia mendapat perilaku yang sama seperti Itachi. Hidan mengumumkan pembagian kelas dan asrama. Naruto mendapat kelas C , sedangkan Kyuubi A, tapi Naruto dan Kyuubi satu kamar.

"Kyuubi! Kita satu kamar!" kata Naruto senang sambil memegang lengan Kyuubi. Tetapi Kyuubi tidak bereaksi apapun. Mukanya terlihat muram kesal. "Kyuubi? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir, Kyuubi masih diam saja.

Upacara di aula itu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan bungkukan badan. Pembagian seragam, kartu pelajar, dan kunci Asrama sudah dibagikan ke setiap siswa. Pada saat Naruto dan Kyuubi berdiri dan akan meninggalkan aula, Hidan menghampiri mereka berdua. Hidan menghalangi jalan Kyuubi, sementara Naruto yang di samping Kyuubi semakin heran

Tatapan mereka beradu dengan sangat sengit. Hidan memberika Kyuubi dengan tatapan tegas penuh tanda tanya, Kyuubi membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin tajam. "Kita perlu bicara Kyuubi" kata Hidan

"Naruto, kau duluan saja ke asrama. Nanti aku menyusulmu" kata Kira

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi kau-"

"Iya aku janji" kata Kyuubi yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia tersenyum singkat ke arah Naruto. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua di aula tersebut.

xxxxx

Naruto berjalan sendirian menggeret kopernya yang berat menuju asrama. Asrama sekolah ini terpisah cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Jadi perlu beberapa menit untuk menuju ke asrama. Naruto memikirkan Hidan dan Kyuubi. Naruto khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Kyuubi.

"Aku yakin, Kyuubi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Orang itu pasti bukanlah pria biasa! Aku harus mengintrogasinya! Aku harus menguping!" Dengan semangatnya akan menguping, Naruto cepat-cepat menuju asrama untuk menaruh kopernya yang berat itu

 _'cepat-cepat-cepaaat! Keburu mereka berdua selesai!'_ pikir Naruto. Naruto lari secepat kilat. Kecepatan larinya itu sangat mengerikan, sampai menabrak seorang pria di depan yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gedung utama.

 _BUAK! DUAK!_

Naruto jatuh terduduk diatas aspal, sementara pria tersebut menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua kakinya itu

"Dimana matamu itu ha? Kau buta apa katarak?" kata Pria itu sangat dingin dan tajam. Tatapan matanya juga sangat dingin dan tajam

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Kau sendiri yang tidak mau minggir!" kata Naruto yang tidak terima akan hinaan dari pria itu dan membalas memaki-makinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria itu.

"Cih. Anak baru tidak berguna. Kaulah yang berlarian tidak jelas dan tidak melihat jalan dengan benar" Kata Pria itu semakin menghina Naruto

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu pada seorang wanita yang baru saja kau temui! Di mana rasa sopan santunmu! Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku! Bukannya mengataiku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" kata Naruto

"Apa?" pria itu jelas-jelas tersinggung

"Kau itu bodoh! Sangat menyebalkan! Orang paling bodoh dari kaum manusia terbodoh! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" kata Naruto

Pria itu mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Jarak wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Mata yang sangat dingin menatap mata Naruto yang lebar. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hey lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto memberontak.

"Cepat minta maaf padaku, atau aku akan menghukummu" kata pria itu.

Wajah pria itu semakin dekat ketika dia berbicara. Sampai kedua ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Suara rendah pria itu membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. Baru kali ini, Naruto menatap mata yang sangat tajam seperti itu, selain Itachi. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun. Memberontak beberapa kali pun percuma. Cengkramannya begitu kuat. Naruto merasakan kesakitan di pergelangan tangannya.

Pintu gerbang utama terbuka. Kyuubi keluar dan di belakangnya diikuti Hidan dan Itachi. Mereka bertiga melihat Naruto dan pria itu.

"Sasuke hentikan" kata Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian berdiri di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Itachi tetap sangat tenang meskpun sebenarnya sangat kesal

"Dan kau sendiri apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan dingin dan tajam. Nadanya pun merendahkan Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku lakukan bukan? Maka aku menjawab, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau mau melindungi anak baru ini, jenius" kata Sasuke sangat dingin dan memandang rendah. Kedua tangan Sasuke dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke jaga ucapanmu itu! Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara pada Itachi!" kata Hidan terpancing emosi oleh kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak sopan tersebut.

"Aku mengatakan apapun yang ingin ku katakan, aku melakukan apapun yang ingin ku lakukan dan aku tidak pernah peduli. Tidak ada yang berhak mengaturku" kata Sasuke.

"Benar-benar kau ini!" kata Hidan semakin emosi. Hidan mengepal kencang kedua tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninju wajah Sasuke

 _TAK_

 _DUK_

 _TAK_

Dari belakang, kepala Sasuke di hantam lemparan 3 minuman kaleng kosong. "B*eng*ek apa yang kalian lakukan!" kata Sasuke mengomel.

Tenyata terlihat 3 orang pria. "Yaampun, kau ini tidak pernah mau berubah. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pernah membuat kasar pada seorang wanita. Kau itu bodoh atau keras kepala?" kata Deidara. Sasuke terdiam dengan kesal. Tiga pria itu kini berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang dikatakan Deidara itu benar. Kau juga harus menjaga cara bicaramu. Itachi itu kakakmu tau, dan dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah juga" kata Kiba. _PTAK_. "Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Kiba kepada Suigetsu

"Kau itu telah mencuri kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan. Haah, sekarang aku tidak tahu tau kata apa yang pantas untuk menasehatimu tapi tetap meledekmu" kata Suigetsu

Sasuke bersiap-siap mengambil langkah untuk menghajar ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi hanya mem-bully dan memojokannya.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Di Akademi dilarang membuat keribuatan." kata Itachi memegang bahu Sasue. Sasuke membatalkan niatnya dan hanya ber-tch kecil lalu Sasuke menepis tanagn kanan Itachi yang memegang atas bahunya itu.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu, Deidara, ke ruanganku sekarang, dan Hidan kau bantu aku untuk mengurus mereka berempat" kata Itachi.

"Eeehh-! Kenapa kami harus ikut!?" protes Deidara

"Itu benar Itachi! Kita kan tidak melakukan kekerasan!" rengek Kiba

"Kita juga kan baru datang" tambah Suigetsu

"kalian semua terlambat. Melanggar peraturan. Jangan banyak protes, cepat pergi ke ruanganku sekarang" kata Itachi mulai menyeramkan auranya

"Ba-baik!" Kiba dan Deidara langsung ngibrit menuju ruangan Itachi. Sementara Suigetsu hanya menghela napasnya dan Sasuke….cuek cuek aja. Tidak peduli. Masa bodoh. Tidak takut.

"Dasar" kata Itachi bergumam. "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa masih sakit?" Itachi menyentuh lembut lengan Naruto yang di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok, terimakasih kau sudah melindungiku" Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Itachi yang mengkhawatirkannya

"Apa kau yakin? Jika memang sakit dan terluka, akan ku obati sekarang. Dan kau bisa men-skip kelas. Aku sendiri yang akan mengizinkanmu" kata Itachi melembut

 _'Aku ingin memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya, tapi jika aku memeluknya pasti akan terjadi gossip dan Naruto akan membencinya. Saat ini dia pasti masih syok karena perlakuan kasarnya Sasuke tadi'_ pikir Itachi

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah, tersenyum jangan sedih seperti itu" Naruto berusaha menghibur Itachi. Sebenarnya Naruto masih merasakan sakit , tidak hanya lengannya, tetapi bahu belakang dan belakang kepalanya juga sampai Naruto merasa sedikit pusing

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau rasakan" Itachi tersenyum sangat lembut kepada Naruto. Naruto ikutan tersenyum.

"45 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Naruto, kembalilah ke asramamu. Kyuubi kau juga harus kembali" kata Itachi setelah melihat jam tangannya

"Hm!" kata Naruto mengangguk. Tapi Naruto kembali bersedih karena wajah Kyuubi mengeluarkan ekspresi kebenciannya.

xxxxx

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan bersama menuju asrama. Tapi wajah Kyuubi tidak mencair sedikitpun.

"Kyuubi" panggil Naruto

"Apa?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wajahmu berubah…..apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada" kata Kyuubi

 _'Dingin. Begitu dingin. Kyuubi sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Padahal, kemarin kita baru saja tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama...'_ pikir Naruto sedih.

"Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu kan. Kyuubi ayo cerita... Apa hubunganmu dengan pria yang bernama Hidan itu?" kata Naruto menghalangi jalan Kyuubi. Kedua lengannya memegang bahu Kyuubi. Naruto menatap tatapan Kyuubi yang sangat dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui"

"Hidan, siapa dia? Mengapa dia mengetahui namamu? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat mengenal dirimu?" tanya Naruto

"Dia kakakku"

"Kakakmu? Kau pasti berbohong. Dia itu kekasihmu kan? Kyuubi aku tidak suka kau berbohong!" kata Naruto ngambek.

"Apa wajahku terlihat berbohong?" kata Kyuubi. Naruto mendapati sebuah kejujuran di mata Kyuubi

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" kata Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak mau membicarakannya" kata Kyuubi

Naruto tersentak mendengar Kyuubi berbicara seperti itu. Entah mengapa, kedinginan sikap Kyuubi semakin jelas terasa oleh Naruto. Kyuubi mempunyai seorang kakak, tetapi Kyuubi tidak mau membicarakannya? Bukankah itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kyuubi yang masih hidup setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal? Dan kenapa Kyuubi terlihat sangat membenci pertemuannya dengan kakakaknya?

Mereka sudah 11 tahun bersama. Jadi Naruto bisa memaklumi Kyuubi. Kini Naruto harus memberi waktu pada Kyuubi. Naruto yakin dan percaya, Kyuubi pasti akan membocorkan semuanya suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat.

xxxxx

Keesokan harinnya, kelas telah dimulai. Naruto dan Kyuubi telah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Begitupun juga dengan Hidan dan teman-temannya. Saat ini, kelas Hidan sepi dan hening. Karena guru yang mengajar kali ini adalah guru galak pembantai mental dan jiwa

Hidan duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Dia sedang memainkan pensil di jemarinya dan tangan satunya lagi menyanggah kepalanya. Padangan Hidan memang tertuju pada buku, tetapi dalam pikiran Hidan penuh dengan Kyuubi

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Kyuubi, kenapa kau seperti ini? Semenjak ayah dan ibu pergi, kau tidak pernah mau berbicara dan bertemu padaku. Ada apa denganmu?" kata Hidan berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.**_

 _ **"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu nii chan" kata Kyuubi menatap Hidan penuh dengan amarah. Hidan tersentak akan sikap Kyuubi yang semakin membuatnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku bukan anak kecil yang polos dan mudah dibohongi lagi dan kau bukanlah sosok kakak yang kukenal, kukagumi, kuhormati dan kubanggakan lagi. Aku sangat membecimu" kata Kyuubi mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang semakin dalam.**_

 _ **"Kyuubi, apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku benar-benat tidak mengerti. Kumohon tolong—"**_

 _ **"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU DAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH-OLAH KAU TIDAK BERDOSA!**_ **** _ **Kau telah membunuh ayah dan ibu. Kau telah mencoba untuk membunuhku 11 tahun yang lalu. Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya!. Kenapa kau membunuh keluargamu sendiri huh? KENAPA?!" kata Kyuubi**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmuuu?! Ayah dan ibu—"**_

 _ **"SUDAH CUKUP!" kata Kyuubi. "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku dan memanggil namaku" kata Kyuubi lagi. Air mata pun menetes dari mata Kyuubi.**_

 **End of flashback**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyuubi berkata seperti itu? Bukankah ayah dan ibu jelas-jelas meninggal karena kecelakan? Paman dan bibi sedang bekerja di Amerika sedangkan kakek dan nenek bukankah meninggal karena sakit? Apa mungkin…..aaarrghhh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi! Ini bukanlah dunia anime ataupun komik! Siaaal!" gerutu Hidan tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan gumamanya itu terdengar guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuubi kini tampak sangat membenciku...'_ pikir Hidan. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"…..n"

(berpikir)

"…..dan"

(berpikir)

"Hidan!"

"BERISIK! KAU TIDAK TAHU JIKA AKU SEDANG BERPIKIR HA!, eh _sen sei_?" kata Hidan langsung terdiam seribu kata. Hidan mati hari ini. "A—anu sen—"

"TIDAK MEMERHATIKAN PELAJARAN, BERTERIAK KEPADA GURU, KAMU MENULIS 984 KALIMAT BAHASA LATIN DAN BAHASA JEPANG DALAM SEMALAM!" kata guru galak itu mengamuk

"TIDAK MAUUUUUU!" rengek Hidan. Teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakan Hidan terbaha-bahak.

xxxxx

At Sport area  
======

Naruto sedang mengganti baju seragam resminya dengan baju olah raga di ruang ganti. Pintu loker dilengkapi oleh cermin berbentuk oval. Di bawahnya tersedia tempat untuk menaruh bedak dan parfum. Naruto menguncir kuda rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Naruto-chan ayo" ajak salah satu temannya yang sudah siap.

"Hm!" kata Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah. Ruangan Sport Area ini sangat luas, berlantai coklat keemasan dipandukan oleh dinding jingga. Murid kelas D, C dan B tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3 berada di ruangan ini. Semua murid sibuk melakukan instruksi yang diberikan oleh guru olah raga masing-masing.

Sport Area ini terbagi menjadi 2 wilayah dengan pembatas jeruji besi perak. Wilayah satu di khususkan untuk siswa-siswi kelas S dengan fasilitas yang jauh lebih lengkap.

Guru olah raga yang akan mengajar Naruto hari ini belum tiba. Semua teman-teman Naruto sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan sendirian. Bangku itu memang disediakan pada siswa yang tidak kuat selama olah raga berlangsung.

Naruto sedang memikirkan sahabat tersayangnya Kyuubi. Sudah selama satu bulan lamanya Kyuubi tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Meskipun satu asrama, Kyuubi jarang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Dia selalu pulang jam 12 sampai jam 2 pagi dan berangkat lagi pukul 7:30 pagi, meskipun jam masuk adalah jam 9 pagi dan selesai pukul 5 sore.

Di hari libur pun, Kyuubi jarang di asrama juga. Dia selalu ada di perpustakaan dan tertidur sendirian di sana tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Meskpun terdapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol, Kyuubi hanya membicrakan tentang pelajaran. Jika Naruto bertanya tentang masalahnya dengan Hidan, Kyuubi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika dipaksa sedikit, Kyuubi langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta alasan.

"Kyaa! Lihat-lihat itu adalaah kelas S! Kyaa! Tampannyaaaa!." Seluruh siswi berteriak histeris ketika melihat kelas S tingkat 2 memasuki lapangan. Naruto hampir terjengkang mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris tersebut. Mata Naruto lalu membulat dengan sebuah hal yang tidak dia sangka

"Kyaaaa! Itu Deidara _san_! Dia manis sekaliiii!".

"Kyaaa! Kiba _san_ dan Suigetsu _san_ juga sangat lucuuu!".

Dan yang paling merusak gendang telinga datang….

"KYAAAAAA! ITU SANG KETUA OSIS DAN WAKILNYA, SASUKE UCHIHA-SAN DAN HIDAN-SAAN! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALIIIII!"

 _'Kakaknya Kyuubi bagian dari siswa kelas S?!'_ pikir Naruto terkejut. _'Itu bukankah para pria yang kutemui sebulan yang lalu di depan pitu masuk gedung utama? Pantas saja, aku tidak pernah mereka berkeliaran di daerah reguler. Tunggu, pria resek itu KETUA OSIS?!'_

Kehisterisan semakin parah. Naruto sangat sebal dengan _fangirling_ ini. Naruto memasang wajah geli. Naruto tetap duduk diam. Sementara para siswi menggerubungi sepanjang jeruji besi untuk melihat kelas S yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan.

Naruto memandangi aktifitas kelas S tersebut. Sasuke dan Suigetsu sedang mengobrol, Deidara memberikan _flirt_ kepada para wanita, begitupun juga Hidan. Para siswi yang meneriaki Sasuke tidak di respon sama sekali.

"Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh. Ternyata guru olahraganya, Kakashi.

" _Ohayou gonzaimasu,_ Kakashi _Sensei_ " kata Naruto langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

" _Ohayou,_ kau memang bukan tipe wanita yang mudah kagum pada pria ya " kata Kakashi modus. Naruto langsung malu

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu, ha-hanya saja….i-ituuu…." Kata Naruto terbata-bata. _'Yaampuun! Kenapa Kakashi sensei tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? Lagipula kelas S itu tidak ada yang setampan Itachi'_ pikir Naruto.

"Haha, yasudah yasudah saatnya olahraga" kata Kakashi

Kakashi memanggil teman-teman wanita Naruto yang masih berkerumun di depan jeruji besi. Hari ini olahraganya adalah lari estafet. Masing-masing regu ada 4 orang dan salah satu orangya memegang tongkat sebagai _starter_. Naruto mendapatkan nomor 3.

Dan ternyata, kelas S mempunyai jadwal yang sama yaitu lari estafet. Tanpa diduga Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya tetapi Naruto menyadarinya. Dia memerhatikan Sasuke dengan api yang berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya.

 _'Kenapa dia harus di sampingku begini!'_ kata Naruto mengomel dalam hatinya. Ketika Sasuke sadar akan seseorang yang memerhatikannya, dia menoleh. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan _deathglare_ sedangkan Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan _coldglare_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" kata Naruto emosi.

"Kau sendiri mengapa melihat ke arahku?" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Aku tidak melihat ke arahmu! Jangan suka mengatakan hal seenaknya!" kata Naruto menggertak kesal

"Lalu ke siapa? Hidan ada di paling depan, Suigetsu dan Kiba ada di belakangku, dan Deidara berada tepat di depanku. Sangat jelas dari tadi kau melihat ke arah ku" kata Sasuke

 _'Orang iniii…!'_ pikir Naruto emosi. Rasanya ingin sekali memberikan Sasuke sebuah tinjuan. Tapi percuma saja, ada jerusi besi.

Naruto sudah menggebu-gebu. Kobaran apinya semakin membesar, darahnya semakin memanas dan suhu sudah mencapai puncak. Karena Naruto sudah malas beradu mulut, dan juga sedang dalam pelajaran olah raga, Naruto menarik kantung mata sebelah kiri lalu memeletkan lidah "Weeee _baka baaaka!_ " kata Naruto.

Sasuke jelas semakin kesal dan bete.

xxxxx

Semua kelas sudah selesai meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya tinggal kelas C tingkat 1 yang masih ada.

"Kegiatan kita cukup sampai disini. Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan lomba lari estafet. Jadi buatlah kelompok sesuka hati kalian dan berlatihlah dengan keras. Yang memiliki kemenangan paling banyak, maka kelompok itulah yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Aspek penilaian adalah kecepatan dan kerja sama kalian dalam kelompok. Bagi yang mendapat kelompok 3 orang akan mendapat _buy_. Mengerti?" kata Kakashi.

" _Haa'ii!"_

"Kelas bubar" lanjut Kakashi

Semua murid meninggalkan lapangan dan pergi keruang ganti, terkecuali Naruto, masih berdiri diam di lapangan. Tenyata dia melamun.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya? Ah…tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto mengelak. Kakashi melihat ada rasa bingung dan rasa sedih di mata Naruto

"Apa yang kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat" kata Kakashi memegang wajah Naruto

"Kakashi _sensei_ " kata Itachi tiba-tiba datang. Kakashi pun menurunkan tangannya. "Mengapa anda masih di sini? Bukankah seharusnya anda kembali ke ruangan anda sekarang?" kata Itachi

"Ah kebetulan kau datang. Hari ini Naruto terlihat tidak baik, karena dari tadi dia itu—"

Itachi menarik lengan Naruto "Naruto ada yang ingin saya sampaikan padamu. Sensei saya mohon izin, bisakah saya permisi?" kata Itachi

"Ya" kata Kakashi

Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh "Itachi, lepasan aku, tanganku sakit" kata Naruto mengeluh. Itachi pun melepaskan tangan Naruto."Maaf... aku telah menyakitimu" kata Itachi menyesal

"Itachi, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" kata Naruto

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Itachi terkejut

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan aku bisa membacamu dibalik wajahmu yang selalu tenang dan dingin itu" kata Naruto. Itachi diam. "Itachi kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 3 tahun. Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu tadi, sikapmu itu bisa membuat kesalahpahaman dan mungkin bisa berakibat buruk pada hubungan kita" kata Naruto bijak.

Melihat senyuman Naruto Itachi merasa senang.

"Benar. Maafkan aku ya, tadi aku sangat cemburu dan kehilangan kendali. Aku hanya tidak mau orang lain menyentuhmu selain diriku. Maaf ya" kata Itachi memeluk Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan terasa hangat oleh Naruto.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka "Itachi aku harus ganti baju, aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas nanti" kata Naruto

"Hm, tapi…." Itachi memandang Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai rasa terimakasihku, karena kau tidak marah kepadaku atas perilakuku tadi" kata Itachi. Itachi lalu mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Naruto berubah merah total!

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jika ada yang melihatnya bagaimana?!" protes Naruto

"Sudah sana ganti baju. Nanti kita makan siang bersama" kata Itachi tersenyum. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih malu.

Naruto buru-buru masuk ruang ganti. Di setiap ruang ganti, terdapat nama setiap murid. Jadi bisa dibilang satu murid satu kamar mandi. Waktu Naruto hanya sebentar, jadi Naruto langsung membersihkan tubuhnya. "Segarnyaa" kata Naruto. Dia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk. Di lalu membuka pintu dan ternyata…..

 _BAM!_

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINi DASAR OTAK MESUM! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Naruto. Bantingan pintu kamar mandi sangat kencang. Naruto terkejut karena pada saat dia membuka pintu, Sasuke berada tepat berada di depannya dan seakan ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi juga. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu biasa-biasa aja.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?"

 _"Hey! Kenapa kau selalu melemparkan pertanyaan balik kepada orang yang sedang bertanya kepadamu! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"_ kata Naruto emosi di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke malah terheran

"Ini kamar mandiku bodoh" kata Sasuke

 _"Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa! Ini adalah kamar mandiku! Dan ini ruang ganti untuk putri! Bilang saja kau mau mengintip kan?!"_ kata Naruto

"Kau itu mengigau atau kau tidak bisa baca tulisan? Ini adalah ruang ganti Kelas S dan ini adalah kamar mandiku" kata Sasuke

 _"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Dasar mesum! Akan ku adukan kau pada itachi!"_ kata Naruto

"Lihat nama yang ada di ada pintu jika kau memang tidak pecaya" kata Sasuke.

Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke... _Dooooongggg._ Naruto terdiam.

"HAAAAAAA!" Naruto tidak menyangka dia telah salah masuk ruang ganti. "Ba-bagaimana ini...apa yang harus kulakukan..." kata Naruto panik. Karena terlalu panik, Naruto malah menangis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya suara isakan tangis. Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto menangis

"Hey" kata Sasuke melihat Naruto tersendu-sendu.

"Aku harus bagaimana...aku tidak mungkin keluar seperti ini... bajuku sudah kotor... meskipun hanya di sebelah, tapi saat ini banyak anak lain yang sedang berolah raga..." kata Naruto sibuk mengelap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, ambil ini" kata Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kunci. "Ini kunci lokerku, ada kaos putih polos dan celana training baru. Kau bisa pakai itu" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya menangis melas di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jika kau sudah selesai kembalikan kunci itu dan aku akan menjagamu di luar ruangan gantimu" kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto dengan ragu mengambil kunci loker tersebut dan melihat Sasuke pergi keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hey hey hey, bukan kah itu anak kelas S sang ketua OSIS?" kata murid lain

"Kyaa! Dia tampan sekalii!" kata murid lain lagi.

.Sasuke yang menjaga sambil bersandar membuat seluruh perhatian terpaku pada Sasuke. Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti, dia sudah selesai ganti baju

"Terimakasih, jika bukan karena bantuanmu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" kata Naruto

"Kembalikan baju yang kupinjamkan padamu. Aku harus segera kembali" pinta Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerahkan, Naruto berniat untuk mencucinya karena Naruto harus membalas pertolongannya. "Tidak usah di cuci. Serahkan saja kubilang" kata Sasuke bisa menebak apa niat Naruto. Naruto pun mengembalikan baju dan celana training Sasuke

"Naruto?" seseorang memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang tidak asing. Naruto menoleh. Dengan semangat 45 dia mendekati pria itu. Wajah yang super cerah. Mata yang membulat senang.

"Gaara!" kata Naruto. "Ternyata kau juga disini ya?! Waaah aku senang sekali bisa satu sekolah denganmu lagi!" Kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara. Gaara melihat Naruto terheran-heran

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau benci peraturan ketat? Disini kan peraturannya ketat" kata Gaara heran

"Hehe karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyuubi, makannya aku memilih sekolah ini" kata Naruto melepas tangan Gaara. Gaara menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kau ada di kelas apa? Aku di kelas C"

"Kelas A"

"Wah hebaat! Selamat ya! Sudah ku-" kata Naruto menghentikan ucapannya karena menemukan sesuatu. _'Tunggu dulu, dia bilang kelas A? Bukankah itu kelas yang sama dengan Kyuubi? Berarti Kyuubi ada disini dong?'_ pikir Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok sahabat tersayangnya. Tetapi tidak ada.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Kata Gaara.

"Kyuubi. Hey, kau pasti sekelas dengannya kan? Tapi kok aku tidak melihat Kyuubi di sini?" Kata Naruto heran

"Dia sakit. Dia ada di UKS. Tadi pas selesai ganti baju dia tiba-tiba mimisan. Mukanya juga pucat terus tiba-tiba terjatuh. Untung sensei menahannya, jadi kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai." Kata Gaara

"Apa? Hey jangan bercanda kau..!" Kata Naruto terkejut

"Untuk apa aku bercanda" kata Gaara. Naruto sangat cemas. "Sudah sana kau kembali. Olahraga ku sudah mau dimulai. Kita jenguk Kyuubi sama-sama setelah makan siang" Gaara memegang pundak Naruto.

Naruto meanggukan kepalanya. Pada saat Naruto membalikan badan, Sasuke sudah pergi.

At lunch time  
=======

 _Munch munch munch_. Naruto mengunyah makan siangnya penuh nikmat. Tempat dia makan siang adalah taman belakang dekat danau kecil yang berimbun pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Naruto dan Itachi duduk bersampingan dibawah salah satu pohon yang besar

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya" kata Itachi tersenyum lembut. Wajah Naruto semakin imut jika dia melahap makanannya seperti itu. Itachi menjadi semakin mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto

"Tentu saja, karena makanan di sini sangat enak!" Kata Naruto senang. Itachi gemas mencubit pipi Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah

"Ih! Jangan cubit-cubit. Aku kan lagi makan!" Kata Naruto protes. Itachi tertawa kecil. Jika Naruto sedang makan, dia memang tidak suka diganggu, jika diganggu maka dia akan mengomel. Dan omelannya itulah yang paling menggemaskan bagi Itachi.

"Itachi….." Naruto menghentikan makannya dan melesu. Dia menaruh makannya kembali dalam kotak. Sedih dan khawatir Naruto muncul lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Kata Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi kau janji ya jangan memberi tahukan ini kepada siapapun" Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Hm" kata Itachi tersenyum

"begini…"

xxxxx

Di UKS, Kyuubi tiduran lemas di kasur. Matanya terpejam. Hidungnya disumpal oleh sebuah obat. Lalu seorang dokter UKS menghampiri Kyuubi membawa makan siang berupa sandwich dan sekaleng minuman jus mangga.

"Aku bawakan makan siang dan minuman untukmu. Kau harus mengisi perutmu untuk menghilangkan lemas" kata Shizune

Mendengar sang dokter, Kyuubi membuka mata. "Maaf merepotkan Anda" kata Kyuubi sambil bangkit duduk

"Bicara apa kau. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan murid Akademi Shiki kelaparan dalam kondisi lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini" kata Shizune dengan tulus

"Terimakasih" kata Kyuubi menerima pemberian Shizune. Tubuh Kyuubi sangat lemas. Tangan Kyuubi sedikit bergemetar ketika membuka bungkus sandwich-nya. Dokter Shizune merasa simpati.

Di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Hidan sedang mengintip ke dalam. Dia melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang begitu lemas. Hidan juga melihat gemetaran tangan Kyuubi pada saat menyantap makanannya. Meskipun hanya ingin menjenguk, Kyuubi pasti akan mengusirnya dan akan mempengaruhi kondisinya yang sudah pucat pasi seperti itu

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah aku akan membantumu" kata Itachi berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya,"Aku akan menanyakan hal itu kepada Hidan langsung" kata Itachi tersenyum

"Percuma. Hidan _san_ pasti tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Sama seperti halnya Kyuubi, selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghindar dengan sejuta alasan" lirih Naruto, menunduk sedih lagi

Itachi bejongkok pangeran, "Tenang saja, aku mempunyai cara khusus" kata Itachi memegang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia menggengam tangan Naruto, "Percaya padaku. Sekarang temuilah Kyuubi, Gaara pasti sudah menunggumu sekarang" kata Itachi. Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Apa? Dia sudah pergi?" Serentak Gaara dan Naruto.

"Iya dia sudah pergi. Begitu kondisinya membaik, dia langsung pergi" sahut sang dokter.

Mendengar hal itu Gaara dan Naruto tidak percaya, Kyuubi sudah pergi? Secepat itukah dia sembuh? Tapi mustahil bagi Kyuubi untuk pulih dengan cepat, Kyuubi selalu mementingkan membaca buku daripada berolahraga. Gaara dan Naruto pamit permisi untuk kembali.

Ditengah perjalanan, Gaara mengehntikan langkah kakinya "Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuubi ya?" Kata Gaara mencurigai Naruto.

"Tidak. Enak saja!" Kata Naruto.

"Jika memang tidak, kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberitahukanku tentang dirimu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata kau datang ke sini karena Kyuubi. Jangan berbohong Naruto" kata Gaara

Naruto hanya terdiam. Naruto terhenyak tentang Kyuubi yang tidak menceritakan dirinya keada Gaara, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Gaara sudah menjalin persahabatan dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto dari SD.

Naruto hanya menunduk. Perasaan sedih dan khawatir Naruto semakin tinggi. Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membujuk Kyuubi memberitahu semuanya. Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuubi dan perasaan Gaara tertampar keras oleh sikap Naruto yang bersedih seperti ini.

At afternoon  
===============

Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Di tengoknya ke arah bawah, terlihat poster berukuran raksasa tergantung. Poster itu berisi tentang acara festival pertengahan musim semi. Di sekolah ini memang mengadakan festival di setiap pertengahan musim sesuai dengan namanya: Shiki. Yang berarti 4 musim. Festival akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi. Dan tertera berbaagai macam lomba di poster tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau ada disini" seseorang menyapa Kyuubi. Kyuubi menengok ke arah suara tersebut

"Suigetsu- _san_?"Kata Kyuubi. Suigetsu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi tersenyum mesum. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" kata Suigetsu menggenggam tangan Kyuubi lalu mengakatnya. "Aku dengar kau sangat mahir dalam memperhitungkan sesuatu. Akademikmu juga sangat mengagumkan. Kau juga sangat teliti dan cermat dalam hal sekecil apapun, jadi…." Suigetsu menghentikan ucapannya. Kyuubi merasa heran

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kata Kyuubi

"Bantu aku untuk menetapkan hari penikahan kita" ucap Suigetsu tersenyum mesum. Kyuubi langsung terkejut tidak bernyawa. "Hahahaha kau itu lucu sekali. Wajah mu menjadi membatu begitu. Kau tidak ku kutuk kok, tenang" kata Suigetsu bercanda sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Kyuubi .

 _'Anak sialan!'_ sumpah serapah Kyuubi dalam hati. Kyuubi jengkel melihat Suigetsu yang selalu saja menggodanya setiap kali bertemu.

"Kau tahu kan, festival 3 minggu lagi, terus pengisi panggung adalah kelas ku, jadii, aku ingin kau membantuku menilai aktingku" kata Suigetsu

"Tidak mau. Aku membeci seni. Cari saja orang lain" kata Kyuubi ketus.

"Baiklah, kita latihan di ruangan _Art Area_!" Kata Suigetsu kain menggantungkan lengannya di bahu Kyuubi.

"Hey apa-apaan ini, aku kan bilang tidak mau!" Kata Kyuubi melawan dan menyingkirkan lengan Suigetsu. Tapi percuma, Suigetsu terus melakukan hal yang sama, menggantungkan kembali lengannya di bahu Kyuubi. Kyuubi akhirnya menyerah dan menyeret kakinya terpaksa berjalan bersama Suigetsu

At midnight  
===================

"Benar-benar orang yang menjengkelkan!. Gara-gara dia aku membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk menilai aktingnya. Benar-benar pria terjengkelkan di muka bumi!" Kata Kyuubi mengomel sepanjang jalan. Karena bersama Suigetsu sampai berjam-jam dia tidak sempat kembali ke perpustakaan.

Lampu-lampu sekitar menerangi jalan menuju asrama. Kunang-kunang yang bertebrangan membantu menerangi cahaya yang gelap. Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring. Kyuubi merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ketika menoleh, kosong. Kyuubi berjalan lagi. Menoleh, kosong. "Hanya perasaanku" gumam Kyuubi. Lalu tiba-tiba...

Dari kejauhan, Naruto membawa lembaran kertas sambil menghampiri Kyuubi. Dia berjalan terburu-buru bersama Itachi di belakangnya.

"Kyuubi!" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Apa benar orang tua mu meninggal karena di bunuh? Bukan karena kecelakaan?" Kata Naruto serius

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong! Bukti sudah ada di tanganku. Ini buktinya. Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Kata Naruto menunjukan kertas itu ke depan wajah Kyuubi sambil emosi tapi juga sedih. Kyuubi hanya terdia. "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Jawab aku Kyuubi!"

"Iya. Aku memang membohongimu. Puas?" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto sangat kecewa dan marah. Tangan Naruto melayang akan menampar Kyuubi tapi tertahan oleh Itachi. Naruto melihat wajah Itachi yang memperingatkannya untuk mengendalikan emosi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku sangat membenci orang yang berbohong? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji dan bersumpah untuk saling jujur satu sama lain? Kenapa kau mengingkari janji mu? Kenapa ku mengkhianatiku!" Kata Naruto kecewa

"Kau juga sama halnya denganku. Kau memberitahu rahasiaku terhadap kekasihmu yang di belakangmu itu kan. Menyedihkan" kata Kyuubi. Tangan Naruto mengepal erat-erat dan air matanya sudah berlinang.

"Aku membencimu!" Kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Saat Itachi dan Naruto pergi, Kyuubi tersenyum evil senang.

Itachi menangkap tangan Naruto. "Lepas..." Kata Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman erat sang kekasih. Tetapi usaha Naruto sia-sia. Genggamannya terlalu erat. Naruto semakin menggertak. Itachi langsung memeluknya walaupun Naruto masih dalam menggertak dan dia mencium bibir Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto menangis. Itachi ikutan bersedih melihat Naruto. Itachi mendekapkan wajah Naruto ke dadanya, tangan Itachi yang membelai lembut kepala Naruto. Itachi lalu menciumnya ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini" kata Itachi. Nada Itachi yang lembut, membuat kedua tangan Naruto meremas jas Itachi dan menangis semakin keras. "Aku tau apa perasaanmu, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia pasti mempunyai alasan" kata Itachi

Diusap-usapnya belakang rambut Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan. Dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Naruto

Naruto terus menangis. Itachi menghapus air mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Naruto, kebohongan itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi orang yang berbohong pasti mempunyai alasan. Tidak semua orang bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya meskipun mereka sudah berjanji ataupun bersumpah. Karena kondisi, waktu dan perasaan yang mereka miliki, sangat berpengaruh bagi mereka untuk mengatakannya atau tidak" kata Itachi tersenyum. "Bertanyalah pada Kyuubi secara baik-baik. Aku yakin, jika sesuatu hal diselesaikan secara baik-baik berujung bahagia" kata Itachi.

Naruto berpikir, Itachi ada benarnya juga. Naruto terlalu terbawa emosi tadi.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Naruto

 _DOR_

Suara tembakan pistol terdengar dari arah selatan, arah dimana menuju gedung utama. Itachi dan Naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah selatan. Mereka berdua yakin di sana telah terjadi sesuatu, lalu berlari menuju arah suara tembakan pistol.

Darah yang menetes dari lengan memberikan noda merah diatas aspal. Salah satu siswa telah tertembak oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Dan seorang siswi berdiri tidak jauh dengan siswa tertembak tersebut.

"B*eng*ek kau!" kata siswa itu memegang lengannya. Darahnya mengalir. Itachi dan Naruto datang dengan rasa terkejut mereka.

"Hidan _-san_!" kata Naruto segera menghampiri Hidan

 **TBC**

* * *

Nah gimana senpaaaai?:D:D:D saya kepingin banget buat ItaNaru, meskpin naru sama kyuubi jadi cewe (._.). Untuk sekuel menma, saya masih belum dapet inspirasi senpai (._.), pr saya mulai menumpuk jadinya pelangi imajinasi saya mulai luntur (curhat hehehe :D:D:D:D:D)

Oke senpaaaaaai, semoga senpai sukaaa :D:D:D:D

Adik kecil beli papaya  
Pepayanya malah di makan Tupai  
Inilah bentu cerita keempat saya  
Bagaimana menurut senpai?

Heheheheh review berminat senpai?:D

See you next time senpaaai :D:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Kyuubi chap 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu.

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita keempat saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D. Oh iya senpai, cerita ini ada di wattpad juga cuman saya gabisa nerusin karena saya numpang share di akun temen saya (._.)

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D soalnya banyak kisahnya senpai, perjalanannya panjaaaaaaang banget hehehehe:D:D:D:D

 **choikim1310** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, buy yang dapet tempat istimewa itu senpai hehehe:D:D:D, senpai saya bingung ngejelasinnya:(, orang ketiganya bakal ketauan kok senpai di chap chap berikutnya, soalnya cerita ini udah lama tamat, jadi tinggal saya edit edit hehehehehe:D:D:D:D:D

 **Toushiro854** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, jawaban senpai ada di chap ini senpai heheheheeh:D:D:D

 **justin cruellin** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya kabulkan senpai di chap ini heheheheh:D:D:D:D

 **itanaru selalu** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Kyuubi kembali ke dalam gedung utama. Beberapa langkah dari gedung utama, seorang Hidan muncul dengan emosi yang sangat tinggi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata tajam Hidan. Kyuubi tersenyum _smirk_ **.**

"Aah, sepertinya kau menyadarinya" kata Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba..

 _DOR_

Kyuubi menembak lengan Hidan. Hidan merasa heran kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakannya dan tidak bisa menghindarinya."B*eng*ek!" Kata Hidan di rasa sakitnya. Kyuubi tersenyum evil senang.

"Hidan- _san_!" Naruto yang datang bersama Itachi, langsung menghampiri Hidan

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan tenang

Kyuubi diam saja. Lalu para murid lain datang. Mereka semua tercengang melihat Hidan terluka seperti itu. Mereka juga menebak, jika orang yang menembak Hidan adalah Kyuubi yang memegang pistol. Naruto apalagi, baru pertamakali ini Naruto melihat kejadian esktrem di hadapannya.

"Kyuubi...apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau sembunyi. Sudah teralu banyak hama. Jangan bilang padaku kalian mau mengkhianati apa yang telah aku berikan pada kalian" kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengatakan hal sangat aneh. Lalu _KLIK KLIK KLIK_ beberapa para murid menodongkan senjata ke arah murid lain. Jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Teriakan kepanikan dan ketakutan terdengar

Itachi tetap tenang. "Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?!" kata Naruto. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menuruti Naruto.

"Hentikan Juubi! Jangan melibatkan-"

BUK

Hidan tiba-tiba di tendang oleh pria yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kepala dan perut Hidan adalah sasarannya.

"Hentikan! Hey!" Naruto mencoba untuk melindungi tapi Naruto malah kena pukul. Teriakan semakin keras. Jujur, Itachi tidak bisa menerima itu. Tapi di sini terlalu banyak orang. Itachi tetap memperhatikan kondisi dengan tenang.

"Juubi apa yang kau inginkan..? Kenapa kau melakukan ini..!" kata Hidan. Mendengar Hidan memanggil Kyuubi Juubi, Naruto sangat terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

"Aku?" kata Kyuubi. "Juubi. Aku Juubi, adik kembar Kyuubi" kata Juubi sambil tersenyum dan membuka rambut palsunya. Seorang laki-laki ternyata. Naruto sangat kesal atas ulahnya Juubi. Naruto lalu menyerang Juubi tapi sayang, gagal.

"Lumayan" kata Juubi mengunci kedua tangan Naruto di belakang. Naruto berusaha melepas, tapi cengkraman Juubi terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan dia" kata Itachi dengan tenangnya. Juubi semakin tersenyum evil. Lalu Juubi menekan pergelangan tangan Naruto keras. Naruto berteriak dan meringis kesakitan. Hidan semakin kesal. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Hidan harus menggunakan cara itu. Saat Hidan akan beraksi, tiba-tiba murid lain datang dari gedung utama.

"Hey hey hey, jangan melakukan kekerasan pada wanita. Pria itu haru menjaga dan melindunginya" kata Suigetsu

"Tidak mungkin! Ba-bagaimana kau..!" kata Kyuubi terkejut karena Suigetsu sedang menggendong _bridal_ Kyuubi yang asli. Dan juga, tiba-tiba _Duk_!. Itachi mencengkram tengkuk leher Juubi dan langsung membantingnya ke tanah. Lalu Itachi memencet sebuah saraf supaya Juubi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kyuubi.." kata Naruto khawatir terhadap Kyuubi

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Hey, tolong jaga dia sebentar" kata Suigetsu meletakan pelan Kyuubi di samping pintu gerbang utama.

"Astagaaaa...kau mudah sekali terjerat jebakan tikus. Memalukan" kata Suigetsu meledek Hidan.

"Berisik" kata Hidan menggerutu. Meskipun Hidan terluka, Hidan mampu berdiri dengan tangguh lagi.

" _Sugee_! Wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuubi!" kata Kiba yang main menduduki Juubi begitu saja

"Baiklah, ayo kita cincang diaaaa!" kata Deidara bersemangat untuk memutilasi Juubi, di tangannya sudah siap pisau dapur.

 _Plak!_ Sasuke menabok kepala belakang Deidara. "Apa-apaan kau. Banyak orang di sini" bisik Sasuke.

"Hey, kau mau mati?! Huh?!" kata Deidara kesal

"Semua sekarang bubar. Kembali ke asrama" kata Itachi.

At morning  
===============

Kyuubi terbaring lemas di ranjang. Tangannya di infus dan wajahnya pucat. Di sampingnya, Hidan setia menunggu Kyuubi sadar. Lengan Hidan terbalut karena luka tembakan. Salah satu pipinya di plester karena luka lecet. Hidan menggengam dan mengecup tangan Kyuubi dengan khusuk, lalu air mata Hidan pun menetes

Suara pintu terketuk, seseorang telah membuka ruang rawat Kyuubi. Seorang penjaga rupanya. "Sudah waktunya Anda berangkat sekolah, Hidan _sama_ " kata penjaga tersebut.

"Tidak mau." Kata Hidan

Penjaga itu sangat sedih melihat betapa sedihnya Hidan. Dia tidak tega untuk menentang perintah majikannya. "Baik" kata penjaga itu lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi

At academy

Di taman belakang, dekat kolam, terdapat tempat khusus untuk beristirahat. Bangunannya bercat putih dengan atap bercat coklat. Tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Bangunannya bergaya bangunan Romawi Kuno. Naruto menerungkan kondisi Kyuubi bersama Gaara yang sedang membaca buku. "Gaara, Kyuubi sudah sadar apa belum ya?" kata Naruto bersedih

"Tidak tau" kata Gaara. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa Kyuubi masih betah denganmu" lanjutnya Gaara dengan wajah herannya itu

"Hey kau mau mati?" kata Naruto tersinggung

"Kau itu kan berisik. Tukang makan. Dan suka ceroboh. Mudah ngambek. Temperamen. Tidak sabaran. Jika aku menjadi Kyuubi, aku pasti meninggalkanmu" kata Gaara iseng untuk memancing emosi Naruto

"Hey! Benar-banar kau! Mati kau mati kau mati kau!" kata Naruto mencekik Gaara kuat-kuat di keteknya

"Hey hey hey, lepaskan aku! Naruto!" kata Gaara. Kuncian ketek Naruto benar-benar mengesankan. Leher Gaara sangat sakit dan bisa pegal-pegal jika terlalu lama.  
"Akan kubuat legermu ini putus!" kata Naruto tidak ada ampunan bagi Gaara. Gaara pun semakin terdesak.

At noon in hospital  
================

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Silau. Semuanya serba putih dan bau medisnya sangat menyengat. Lalu dia menoleh ke samping. Orang yang pertama dia lihat adalah orang yang tidak ingin sama sekali dia lihat. Hidan

"Kyuubi!" kata Hidan lega dan senang, namun dengan reflek, Kyuubi langsung menarik tangannya. Kyuubi bangun dan memojokan dirinya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Hidan.

"Keluar" kata Kyuubi mengusir Hidan dengan dingin

"Kyuubi tenanglah, kondisimu-"

"Keluar kubilang!" kata Kyuubi membentak keras Hidan. Teriakannya begitu kencang sehingga dokter yang mendengarnya tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam bersama 2 suster dibelakangnya.

"Nona Kyuubi tolong tenanglah, kondisi Anda masih belum membaik" kata dokter itu berusaha menenangkan Kyuubidi depannya

"Kau juga keluar. Atau kubunuh kalian satu persatu" ancam tajam Kyuubi. Tapi sang dokter malah mengira Kyuubi sedang dalam tekanan. Ketika dokter dan suster mendekat, Kyuubi buru-buru turun dan memojokan diri ke sudut tembok.

Hidan hendak mendekati Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi terlihat sangat waspada dan siap membunuh jika seseorang berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Lalu suara Naruto terdengar dari luar. Anak kelas kelas S tingkat 2 datang bersama Naruto

"Kyuubi tenanglah, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Naruto perlaha mendekati Kyuubi. Melihat Naruto mendekat, Kyuubi merasa sedikit aman dan tenang. Kemudian Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Setengah hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Naruto masih memeluk Kyuubi. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya "Kyuubi, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, sebenarnya…" Naruto menceritakan keadian tadi malam.

"Apa? Juubi? Mencoba untuk menculikku? Dan orang suruhan yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku adalah orang lain? Bukan kakakku?" kata Kyuubi terkejut

"Iya. Juubi telah membiusmu dan memasukanmu ke ruang bawah tanah. Kau berada dalam kotak. Juubi memalsukan informasi tentang kasus pembunuhan orang tuamu dan seluruh keluargamu. Dia menuduh kakakmu sebagai pelakunya dan dia bekerja sama dengan murid akademi untuk melaksanakan aksinya. Beruntungnya sasuke-san dan Deidara-san mendengar percakapan mereka secara tidak sengaja dan merusak cctv untuk menyembunyikan hal ini" uata Naruto duduk di samping Kyuubi

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau yakin dengan hal itu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ini bukti yang sebenarnya. Selama ini kau mencari sendiri info tentang pelaku yang membunu orang tuamu kan? Kau berlajar sendiri dengan membaca berbagai macam buku tentang bagaimana menghack komputer tanpa ketahuan oleh pihak berwajib?" kata Naruto menyerahkan bukti kepada Kyuubi

Kyuubi terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lalu Kyuubi membaca bukti tersebut, dia bergemetar karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto semuanya benar. "Iya kan? Kakakmu bukann pelakunya. Seorang kakak tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu pada keluarganya sendiri" kata Naruto. Kyuubi hanya menunduk. Lalu dia menarik kasar infusnya. Kyuubi turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Hidan

 _PLAK_

Hidan ditampar keras oleh kira. Yang lain terkejut melihatnya.

"Hey!" Naruto menarik bahu kira. "Kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?!" kata Naruto panik dan bingung

"Pfffttt! Dia ditampar untuk pertama kalinya" bisik Kiba kepada Deidara yang sama-sama menahan tawa melihat Hidan yang tertampar

"Hey kalian-pffftt!-jangan begitu-pffftt!" kata Suigetsu yang menegur Kiba dan Deidara, tapi malah ikut-ikutan ingin tertawa.

"Maaf" kata Kyuubi menyesal. "Aku salah..maafkan aku..." kata Kyuubi sambil meneteskan air matanya. Lalu semakin lama semakin mengalir. Hidan tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuubi hangat.

"Justu aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah membiarkanmu sendirian. Jika seandainya aku tidak percaya pada berita palsu tersebut dan tau info ini terlebih dahulu, aku pasti akan segera membunuh mereka" kata Hidan sambil membelai lembut rambut Kyuubi. Hidan lalu menghapus air mata dengan kedua jempolnya. Yang lainnya ikut tersenyum senang melihat hubungan kakak beradik telah rujuk kembali.

"Boleh aku bertanya Hidan-san?" tanya Naruto

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tau jika Juubi itu sedang menyamar?" kata Naruto

"Aku melihatnya dari bentuk kaki. Kaki wanita dan pria itu sangat berbeda. Saat aku melihat Kyuubi, bentuk kakinya tidak mulus dan terlihat seperti lelaki" kata Hidan. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

At morning  
=================

Tidak terasa festival sudah H-1. Tiga minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Akademi Shiki terlihat ramai dan sibuk untuk persiapan festival di hari esok. Tidak ada KBM, hanya orang-orang suruhan dari pihak akademi yang sedang mendekor taman, ruangan untuk lomba dan drama sampai aula yang akan digunakan untuk acara malam, para pembantu juga lalu lalang keluar masuk asrama putra dan putri. Khususnya asrama putri, mulai dari gaun sampai alat make up memenuhi kamar mereka.

Lain halnya dengaan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Di kamar mereka tidak ada pembantu. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan baju sendiri yang pantas untuk acara penutupan nanti malam. Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak seperti murid lainnya karena mereka bukanlah berasal dari keluarga elit. Mereka berhasil masuk Akademi Shiki lewat jalur prestasi. Yang memang dikhususkan untuk tingkat ekonomi menengah sampai ke bawah.

Kyuubi dengan olimpiade di akademik, sedangkan Naruto dengan olimpiade di non akademik. Berkat itu, Kyuubi dan Naruto dapat bersekolah di akademi elit ini dan sebagian besar guru-gurunya adalah orang _prodigy_.

"Kyuubi, kamu mau pakai apa nanti malam?" tanya Naruto

"Celana ini mungkin" kata Kyuubi mengikuti arah telujuk Kyuubi . "Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tau" kata Naruto di bangku, bingung ingin memilih yang mana.

"Dress itu juga bagus, kita kan hanya makan malam saja" kata Kyuubi tiduran di kasurnya

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Itachi mau mengajakku kencan, jadi aku bingung mau milih yang mana" kata Naruto

Kyuubi sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sejak lama. Padahal sudah 3 tahun berpisah. Kyuubi pikir Naruto sudah putus dengannya sejak Itachi pergi kuliah di Perancis. Karena kontak terputus, tidak ada kabar ataupun balasan email dari Itachi dan berpikir Itachi telah melupakan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau latihan kendo dulu biar aku menang" kata Naruto beranjak bangun dari kursinya lalu keluar kamar.

Ruangan eksul untuk berlatih Kendo itu bernama Kendo Area. Terdapat dua pintu untuk masuk dan keluar. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk, pintu satunya juga ikut terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

 _Coldglare_ dan _deathglare_ lagi-lagi beradu. Sasuke dan Naruto lagi-lagi bertemu di tempat dan situasi yang tidak terduga. Sasuke berpakaian kaos oblong dengan celana training. Naruto memakai kaos olahraga resmi Akademi Shiki.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ketus Naruto. Jujur saja, setiap melihat wajah orang itu, Naruto langsung otomatis meledak kesal. Raut wajahnya dan sikapnya itu selalu membuat Naruto darah tinggi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" kata Sasuke

 _'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_ ' pikir Naruto kesal. Daripada membuang waktu, mereka berdua sama-sama cuek. Mereka naik ke lantai yang lebih mengambil Kendo yang berjejer di atasnya. Entah sengaja atau kebetulan, lagi-lagi mereka saling perang tatapan mata. Sasuke dan Naruto memilih Kendo yang sama.

"Ini punyaku lepaskan" kata Sasuke menariknya pedang kendo itu.

"Aku duluan yang melihatnya! Enak saja, kau yang lepaskan!" kata Naruto menarik Kendo dari tangan Sasuke yang tidak mau lepas. Sasuke menahannya dengan sangat kuat

"Sudah kubilang ini Kendoku" kata Sasuke menarik benda itu lagi, tapi Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Ini punyaku!" kata Naruto menarik lagi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Kendo itu diperebutkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya Naruto berhasil merebut Kendo itu dari tangan Sasuke, tapi Naruto malah mau terjatuh.

"Awas!" Sasuke yang berniat ingin menahannya malah ikutan terjatuh. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi tidak menguntungkan. Naruto berada tepat di bawah Sasuke. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain serta hembusan nafas yang saling bertabrakan.

Mata mereka berdua saling melebar satu sama lain dan juga jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Mereka bertatapan mata yang cukup intens. "Naruto!" kata seseorang yang datang. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memisahkan diri dengan wajah malu.

Gaara sangat kesal. Dia langsung menarik Naruto ke belakangnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apa-apaan kau" kata Gaara tajam. \

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke acuk tak acuh.

Sasuke malas berdebat dengan Gaara. Tatapannya sangat dingin ketika melihat Gaara. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan naik tangga untuk mengambil Kendo yang lain lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia" kata Gaara kepada Naruto Naruto. Naruto bingung tapi juga setuju. Hanya saja, kenapa Gaara sangat membenci Sasuke seperti itu. "Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat" kata Naruto menggerutu. Gaara tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi kebencian Naruto.

xxxxx

Sementara itu, di perpustakaan Kyuubi sedang asik baca buku. Hidan menemani Kyuubi dengan senang hati. Padahal Hidan sangat alergi dengan perpustakaan. Kyuubi selalu ditatap oleh Hidan tanpa teralihkan sedikitpun. Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kak, berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan tinggalkan aku sendirian" kata Kyuubi

Hidan tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Malah senyum-senyum terhadap Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi terhadap sikap kakaknya yang abnormal dan terlihat seperti sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.

Seluruh perpustakaan dikelilingi _fangirling_ yang menggerubungi Kyuubi karena Hidan berada tepat di sampingnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan genit terdengar, Hidan menjawabnya sampai membuat _fangirling_ itu meleleh.

'Yaampun...dosa apa aku' pikir Kyuubi putus asa.

At Noon  
===================

Naruto memainkan Kendonya dengan sangat lincah. Defense yang dimiliki Naruto sangat kuat begitupun juga dengan serangannya. Gerakan Naruto juga gesit. Naruto berhasil membuat lawan terlepas dari pedang kendonya dan mengarahkan ujung pedang Kendo ke arah wajah lawan. Lawan hanya terdiam kaku.

"Waah...kamu memang benar benar hebat!" puji salah satu teman Naruto

"Bukan apa-apa kok heheheh" kata Naruto malu sendiri di puji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang

Waktunya makan siang tiba, Naruto menghubungi Kyuubi untuk makan siang bersama, tetapi Kyuubi tidak bisa karena kakaknya Hidan memaksa Kyuubi untuk makan siang berdua. Lalu Itachi tidak berada di akademi karena ada urusan yang harus dia tangani. Gaaralah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di Akademi Shiki ini.

Pada saat Naruto berbelok ke arah kiri untuk turun tangga menuju kantin, tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dari ruangan di depannya.

Pintunya setengah terbuka, terlihat sosok pria asing sedang berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah pria itu garang. Berbadan kekar memakai kaos putih polos bercelana training biru dongker.

"Kenapa kau? Gerakanmu tidak seperti biasanya." kata seseorang berbadan kekar itu. Naruto mengintip dari balik pintu. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan pedang asli di tangannya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Yukata putih yang dipakai Sasuke sangat cocok. Dan terlihat...seksi

 _'Sasuke? Kenapa dia berlatih di ruangan sempit begitu'_ pikir heran Naruto.

Sasuke bersiap-siap lagi untuk memainkan pedangnya dan menebas orang-orangan yang ada di depannya. Kyuubi ternganga melihat gerakan Sasuke yang hampir kasat mata.

Orang-orangan itu terbuat dari kayu, datang secara otomatis ke arahnya dalam kecepatan yang tinggi dan bertubi-tubi. Lalu yang terbuat dari besi. Ketika Sasuke terkepung, dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke menebas semua kepala para boneka tersebut. Kali ini, gerakan Sasuke tidak bisa dilihat

 _'Keren..'_ pikir Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah melongo. Sasuke dan pria kekar itu melihat Naruto heran

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya Pria kekar itu mendekati Naruto. Suaranya sangat berat.

Ketika mendengar suara pria kekar itu, Naruto langsung terkejut. Naruto sangat malu muncul dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Itu...aku..." Naruto bingung harus berbicara.

"Jika Nona tidak ada perlu, dapatkah Nona keluar dari sini?" kata pria kekar itu

"Jangan mengusirnya seperti itu, apa-apaan kau" kata Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

Pria itu langsung membungkukkan badannya "Maafkan saya Tuan Muda" katanya menyesal

Gaara tidak mempedulikan perkataan bapak-bapak itu. Dia malah menatap Sasuke yang berdiri. Lalu, Gaara menarik Naruto keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Naruto sempat membalikan badannya dan menoleh sebentar ke arah bapak kekar itu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, maafkan—"

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja latihan ini" Sasuke kembali konsentrasi dan melakukan latihannya.

Di kantin, Gaara dan Naruto makan siang bersama. Mereka duduk di tempat dekat jendela. Gaara masih terlihat kesal. Sepertinya Gaara mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus dengan bapak kekar tersebut dan juga Sasuke. Biasanya Gaara selalu bertanya kepada Naruto. Tapi kali ini Gaara kali ini diam membisu. Dia hanya sibuk memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Gaara, kenapa kau marah sampai seperti ini? Tadi kau berbicara kasar dengan orang yang lebih tua. Itu kan tidak sopan. Lagipula pria kekar itu ada benarnya juga. Aku kan kelas regular, dan mungkin ruangan itu merupakan ruangan kelas S. Kelas reguler memang dilarang masuk ke daerah kelas S. Kau harus minta maaf pada orang kekar itu" kata Naruto.

Gaara masih saja sibuk makan. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Gaara pasti tidak mendengarkannya. "Hey! Respon kenapa! Aku bukan radio butut!" kata Naruto ngambek.

Setelah selesai makan, Gaara meneguk gelas air putihnya. Lalu mengelap sisa makanan yang mungkin belepotan di sekitar mulutnya dengan serbet yang disediakan. Gaara menatap Naruto

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap hormat pada orang tidak sopan itu" kata Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kita harus hormat pada siapapun. Apalagi terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari kita!" kata Naruto kesal mendengarnya.

Gaara tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Dia malah asik memakan _desertnya_ dengan tenang dan santai.

"Berhenti berkata kasar kau ini! Sekarang cepat minta maaf ! Atau aku tidak mau berteman dengan mu lagi!"kata Naruto emosi.

"Kau mengundang perhatin,tenanglah." Kata Gaara

"Tidak mau sampai kau minta maaf!" kata Naruto semakin emosi. Naruto tidak peduli teradap seluruh siswa yang mengarahkan perhatian penuh kepada Naruto dan Gaara.

Jika terdengar sampai guru BP dan kepala sekolah, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Gaara bangkit dari bangkunya lalu membisikan sesuatu kata di telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto terhenyak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada orang yang berpihak pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah kakak tiriku yang sangat aku benci" bisik Gaara. Kemudian Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terkejut.

At asrama  
=============

 _"Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_ _Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_ " Naruto berkonser nyanyi di dalam kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan musik di ponselnya yang digantung oleh kantong plastik. Suara yang terdengar lumayan keras sampai Kyuubi yang sedang membaca buku merasa terganggu. Tetapi Kyuubi tidak protes, karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini

Kyuubi menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang telipat di atas meja. _'hukum pokok hidrostatik berbunyi semua titik yang terletak pada suatu bidang datar dalam zat cair yang sejenis memiliki tekanan yang sama, lalu hukum pascal berbunyi…'_ gumam Kyuubi yang sedang menghafalkan materi untuk di lomba cerdas cermatnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya begitu cerah tanpa beban. Sedangkan Kyuubi, suntuk.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir diri, nanti ngebleng." Kata Naruto. Kyuubi tidak mendengar karena terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia belajarnya

Naruto tidur duluan karena dia harus menyiapkan stamina yang benar-benar cukup. "Kyuubi, aku tidur duluan ya, selamat malam" kata Naruto menarik selimutnya dan tertidur. Lalu Kyuubi…masih belajar

At morning  
=================

Hari festifal tiba, Akademi Shiki sudah terdesain dengan sangat menarik. Suara kegembiraan para murid jelas terdengar. Halaman depan yang luas dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang siap untuk berlomba. Lomba yang diakan dalam bidang non akademik, yaitu: Kendo, panahan, estafet, bakiak, karate, judo dan marathon. Sedangkan yang di bidang akademik, lomba cerdas cermat fisika, kimia dan matematika. Masing-masing kelas harus ada perwakilan mengikuti lomba. Juri lomba ini adalah guru Akademi Shiki sendiri. Semua siswa baik kelas reguler dan kelas S bergabung satu sama lain.

Siswa siswi yang mengikuti lomba Kendo telah berkumpul. Tiga juri telah duduk di kursinya. Terdapat 3 kotak berwarna: merah, hitam dan putih di belakang wasit.

"Pemenang ditentukan jika lawan mengatakan kata menyerah. Lalu, yang menjadi lawan kalian tergantung pada kertas yang akan kalian ambil dari kotak hitam ini. Sedangkan kotak merah ini adalah untuk nomor urut peserta kalian. Kertas yang kalian ambil letakan di dalam kotak berwarna putih ini dan ingat-ingat dengan baik nomor peserta dan nomor lawan kalian. Jika kalian lupa atau terbalik, kalian akan langsung dianggap kalah. Yang menjadi juara adalah menang 10 kali berturut-turut tanpa ada kekalahan sekalipun. Babak pertama dimulai dari Kendo putri dan sisanya Kendo putra. Sekarang ambil kertas ini dengan tertib" kata sang wasit

Siswa dan siswi mengambil undian kertas di kotak hitam dan merah. Naruto mendapat nomor urut peserta '2' dan lawannya bernomor urut 4.

Perlombaan dimulai dari peserta nomor urut satu, seorang siswi tingkat 2 dan lawannya adalah nomor urut 7, seorang siswi tingkat 1 . Pertarungan di mulai. Sorak-sorai supporter sangat ramai dan keras. Tetapi petarungan berakhir cepat, karena tingkat 2 jauh mempunyai gerakan yang gesit dan juga lincah.

Kini giliran Naruto tiba. Lawan yang akan dihadapi Naruto ternyata tingkat 3. Naruto membuka sarung Kendonya begitupun dengan sang lawan. Ketika mendengar aba-aba, keduanya maju mengadu Kendo. Naruto mengayunkan Kendonya, tapi tingkat 3 tersebut menahan Kendo Naruto. Tingkat tiga itu melakukan serangan balik. Tetapi Naruto menepisnya dan dengan gesit Naruto kembali menyerangnya dengan tebasan dari atas. Lagi-lagi sang tingkat 3 menahannya dan menepisnya kembali.

 _'Dia tangguh. Tapi aku tidak boleh kalah! Harus menang!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati. Tingkat 3 menyerang Naruto dan Naruto lansung menepisnya. Keduanya bertarung sengit, lalu pedang tingkat 3 terhempas ke atas dan jatuh di belakangnya. Tanpa ada sela waktu Naruto langsung menodongkan pedang Kendonya tepat di mata sang lawan. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sang lawan mengaku kalah.

Juri, wasit, penonton maupun peserta tercengang melihat gerakan Naruto yang begitu lincah. Baru kali ini tingakt 1 kelas reguler mempunyai gerakan sehebat ini.

"Naruto kau hebat!" Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tanagn meriah terdengar. Naruto malu sendiri jika dipuji-puji seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto dari jendela. Sasuke sempat membelakan mata tajamnya karena melihat gerakan Naruto yang elegan tapi juga mematikan. _'Hebat juga'_ pikir Sasuke

Kyuubi berada di ruangan cerdas cermat. Berbeda dengan Naruto, peraturan Kyuubi cukup sederhana, yang mendapat poin 100 terlebih dahulu dialah pemenangnya dan lumayan singkat karena hanya ada sekitar 90 orang yang mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat serta dengan 1000 pertanyaan. Yang sekali menjawab salah, maka langsung dianggap Kyuubi saat ini baru mendapat poin 45, masih butuh 55 lagi untuk menang.

 _'Ayo menang!'_ pikir Kyuubi

At Noon  
============

Lomba berakhir dengan sangat seru. Semua murid berkumpul di lapangan, baik peserta akademik maupun non akademik. Pemenang di panggil namanya satu persatu. Tepukan-tepukan tangan sangat amat meriah. Kyuubi dan Naruto berhasil menjadi pemenang. Sorak-sorai dan tepukan tangan semakin keras ketika mereka berdua mendapatkan mendali emas dan sertifikat. Setelah semua pemenang mendapatkan mendali emas masing-masing kini waktunya istirahat dan mempersiapkan acara penutupan festival pukul 7 nanti malam.

Naruto dan Kyuubi duduk beristirahat dengan kaki selonjoran di pinggiran danau di belakang taman sekolah. Air yang tenang dan bunga yang bermekaran disekitarnya membantu mengurangi keletihan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka menunda makan siang mereka karena Naruto terlalu letih di jasmani sedangkan Kyuubi terlalu letih di otak.

"Lawanku ternyata tangguh-tangguh. Apalagi tingkat 3. Aku rasa rata-rata lawan yang aku hadapi berasal dari kelas S. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka pada saat latihan kemarin" kata Naruto. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan merasakan angin sejuk yang menghempas kepada dirinya.

"Apalagi aku, pertanyaannya benar-benar menguras otak. Lawannku kebanyakan dari kelas S, walaupun sama-sama tingkat 1, tetap saja susah melawan kejeniusan mereka. Jika kau ikut dalam lomba ini, kau sudah mati geger otak" kata Kyuubi ikut-ikutan membaringkan tubuhnya seperti Naruto.

 _Kring kring kring_ ponsel mereka berdering bersamaan. Naruto melihat nama yang menelponnya dan ternyata Itachi. Tentunya Naruto sangat senang, dengan sangat girang hati, Naruto mengangkat ponselnya tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuubi, semakin suntuk dan bete karena yang menelponnya adalah Hidan.

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

Naruto mengetuk pintu wakil kepala sekolah lalu masuk ke dalamnya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu" puji Itachi sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto.

"Hehe terimakasih" kata Naruto senang. Itachi mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut oleh punggung jemarinya "Kulitmu kasar begini" kata Itachi.

"Memangnya iya?" kata Naruto memeriksa sendiri pipinya. "Tidak, tidak kasar kok" kata Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat manis dan ingin sekali Itachi cubit.

"Naruto, ingat kencan hari ini kan?" kata Itachi menggemgam kedua tangan Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Tentu saja mana mungkin aku lupa" kata Naruto ikutan tersenyum

Itachi menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung mencubit keras-keras Naruto. Itachi bertepuk tangan 2 kali dan keluarlah beberapa orang penjaga dari seuatu ruangan. Naruto bingung kenapa banyak sekali penjaga di sini

"Berikan yang terbaik" kata Itachi.

"Baik" kata para penjaga itu sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

"Itachi, ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ikut lah dengan mereka ya. Kita bertemu 30 menit sebelum acara penutupan festival di mulai." kata Itachi bekata lembut pada Naruto, lalu menyerahkan Naruto mendekati germbolan para penjaga tersebut

"Hey hey, tunggu dulu" kata Naruto berjalan maju tergopoh gopoh. Salah-satu penjaga berkacamata, membugkukan badan dan meminta Naruto untuk ikut dengan mereka. Naruto berusaha menolak tetapi penjaga itu malah memaksanya berjalan seperti hal yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

Kyuubi duduk di bangku kecil yang dikelilingi oleh para pembantu. Puluhan gaun bermerek ternama berjejer di depannya. Hidan sibuk berpikit mana gaun yang cocok untuk dipakai oleh sang adik di malam nanti.

"Kak, sudahlah. Aku pakai kaos dan celana _jeans_ saja. Ini kan hanya makan malam bersama-sama, tidak usah memakai gaun seribet itu" kata Kyuubi.

"Kau harus tampil mewah. Kau itu adikku. Lagi pula, di acara penutupan nanti murid lainnya pasti berpenampilan mewah. Para alumni juga akan datang" kata Hidan sambil mengambil 2 buah gaun, dibandingkan lagi oleh Hidan yang tercocok untuk sang adik tersayang.

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula bukannkah kau harus latihan dramamu? Kan kelasmu yang mengisi panggungnya" kata Kyuubi

Kyuubi agak menyesali hubungannya dengan Hidan yang rujuk kembali. Hidan begitu _overprotective_ terhadap Kyuubi. Membuntutinya kemana-mana. Selalu menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya jika sedang sendirian. Padahal, kedatangannya itu selalu saja mengundang perahatian satu sekolah. Bahkan, mereka hampir dicurigai jika Kyuubi dan Hidan itu bukanlah kakak beradik tetapi sepasang kekasih.

Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas. Dulu kakaknya tidak se-over ini, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Hidan menjadi _overprotective_.

Hidan telah menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Kyuubi setelah memakan waktu hampir 4 jam. Hidan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi berdiri dan Hidan menndekatkan gaun pilihannya ke tubuh Kyuubi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah latihan berkali-kali kemarin. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk persiapan" kata Hidan memperhatikan Kyuubi dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki bolak-balik.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan protes" kata Hidan. Lalu sang kakak menyuruh pembantunya untuk mendandani Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sudah menyerah dengan sikap kakaknya itu. Memang, sang kakak adalah peroduser sekaligus pembisnis terkemuka. Hidan yang selalu mendapat beasiswa dari kecil, membuatnya pergi ke luar negri selama bertahun-tahun dan belajar banyak dari sana. Ketika mendengar orang tuanya meninggal, Hidan bertekad untuk menjadi sangat sukses untuk mempunyai banyak uang supaya bisa membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Oleh karena itulah Hidan hidup terpisah dan tinggal di luar negri untuk mengejar impian dan cita-citanya tersebut

Kini Hidan sudah berhasil menggapai cita-citanya dan impiannya. Bahkan sudah menjalaninya sejak lama. Hidan juga tercatat sebagai remaja prodigy.

At evening  
=============

Ribuan alumni yang diundang mulai memasuki daerah akademi. Pria memakai pakaian jas terlihat keren dan tampan. Para wanita memakai dress terlihat cantik dan menarik.

Aula sudah di penuhi oleh para undangan. Alumni-alumni Akademi Shiki membuat seluruh murud tersepona dan kagum karena wajah mereka cantik dan tampan yang disertai tubuh ideal.

Pria memakai jas hitam memasuki aula. Di belakangnya diikuti oleh beberapa penjaga. Pria ini berumur sekitar 60an menghampiri Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan para alumni.

"Itachi" panggil pria tersebut. Itachi menoleh untuk menegtahui siapa yang memanggilnya

"Selamat datang Ayah" kata Itachi membungkukan hormat.

"Dimana dia? Ayah tidak melihatnya" kata ayah Itachi melihat sekeliling. "Kenapa dia tidak ada? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengenalkannya ga—"

"Ayah, perkenalkan mereka ini alumni 2 tahun yang lalu" kata Itachi memotong ucapan ayahnya. Lalu para alumni berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri. Ayah Itachi memang jarang datang ke akademi. Ayah Itachi selalu ada di luar negri karena urusan pekerjaan. Selama ini Akademi Shiki diurus oleh Itachi.

"Ayah, jangan membicarakan hal itu secara terang-terangan seperti tadi" kata Itachi berbisik

"Memangnya kenapa? Itachi, kau bilang kau sudah menemukannya dan akan-" kata ayahnya bersuara lumayan lantang

"Nanti juga dia datang" kata Itachi memotong ucapan ayahnya lagi. Di sela-sela perbincangan mereka berdua, penjaga Itachi datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan Muda, dia sudah disini" kata penjaga tersebut.

Itachi menghampiri seorang gadis yang gerdiri di ambang pintu. Sang ayah yang penasaran mengikutinya dari belakang. Rambut Naruto yang lurus di keriting gantung. Dres yang dipakainya sangat manis. Penampilannya bertambah manis dengan sepatu _heels_ kaca yang menghias kakinya menjadi terlihat ramping dan jenjang. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Ini dia orangnya yah. Bagaimana, manis kan?" Kata Itachi berdiri di samping dan merangkul pinggang Naruto kepada ayahnya. Naruto terhenyak mendengar bapak-bapak paruh baya tersebut dipanggil Itachi dengan sebutan ayah.

"Seleramu sangat tinggi juga rupanya" kata sang ayah. Jujur saja, sang ayah tersepona melihat sang gadis pilihan Itachi yang benar-benar manis.

"Pilihanku itu bukanlah sembarangan. Gadis ini jauh lebih manis dari kelihatannya" kata Itachi menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya. Naruto menjadi malu mendengarnya

"Apa-apaan kau Itachi!" Bisik Naruto kesal karena malu

"Maaf sudah meremehkan omonganmu selama ini. Baiklah ayah pergi sekarang" kata sang ayah yang tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkan acara

"Secepat ini? Ayah kan baru datang"

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ayah selesaikan. Jujur saja ayah datang karna hanya ingin meliht gadis pilihanmu itu yang selalu kau puja-puja. Cepat lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Jangan membuang-buang waktu" kata sang ayah.

"Baik, hati-hati dijalan yah" kata Itachi membungkuk hormat.

Kyuubi lalu datang. "Kyuubiiii!" Kata Naruto berlari mendekati Kyuubi. "Kau sangat manis malam ini!" Kata Naruto senang memuji Kyuubi.

"Kau juga" kata Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Itachi terkagum melihat penampilan Kyuubi seperti halnya Naruto. Tidak disangka, mereka yang selalu berpenampiln sederhana ini bisa tampak sangat mempesona.

"Tapi kenapa memakai dress? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan memakai kaus dan celaja _jeans_ biasa?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Ini ulah kakakku. Dia memaksaku untuk berpakaian seperti ini" kata Kyuubi

"Bagus kalau begitu, artinya dia itu menyayangimu" kata Naruto

"Bagus darimana. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, tetapi selalu dipaksa" kata Kyuubi .

"Wajar itu, harusnya bersyukur tau!" Kata Naruto. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto selalu ceria itu malah semakin suntuk. Bukannya tidak mau bersyukur atau berterima kasih, tetapi kakaknya itu selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Dan membuat Kyuubi tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Selamat malam" sapa Gaara datang menghampiri Kyuubi dan Naruto, dia berpenampiln sangat keren.

"Gaara!" Kata Naruto senang. Gaara tersenyum hangat dan tersepona melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi. "Kalian sangat manis" sambung Gaara

"Terimakasih hehe, kau juga sangat keren!" Kata Naruto

"Kyuubi kakak kamu mana? Kok tidak datang bersamamu?" Tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari jika Kyuubi tidak bersama sang kakak

"Kakakku pengisi acara drama" kata Kyuubi

"Oh iya, aku lupa"

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya acara dimulai" bisik seseorang di belakang Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Semuanya aku permisi dulu, mau membuka acara" Itachi membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Itachi naik ke atas panggung. Dia menepuk-nepuk miknya sehingga membuat semua orang di ruangan diam dan menmberikan perhatian penuh pada Itachi.

"Selamat malam para alumni, guru-guru dan para siswa siswi akademi shiki yang terhormat. Terimakasih kepada para alumni yang sudah bersedia datang menghadiri acara penutupan festival musim semi ini dan para siswa yang ikut memeriahkannya serta para guru yang ikut mendukung sebagai juri di masing-masing lomba. Saya selaku wakil kepala mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya." Itachi memberikan pidato singkatnya. Para wanita berbinar binar melihat Itachi di depan.

 _'Itachi selalu terlihat keren jika berpidato di depan. Semakin keren malah!'_ pikir Naruto senang.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja pergi menuju ruang makan. Lalu ada sebuah drama yang akan dipersembahkan dari siswa di ruang art area. Setelah itu baru kita lanjutkan ke acara inti, yaitu membakar barbeque bersama-sama di halaman depan" kata Itachi mengakhiri pidatonya di depan lalu membungkukkan diri tanda pemberian hormat. Tepuk tangan terdengar kencang. Dan semua orang beranjak menuju ruang makan yang sudah di siapkan.

Ruang makan yang dipakai adalah ruang makan yang berada di lantai paling bawah. Ruangan ini memang khusus untuk para tamu yang berkunjung. Makanan yang disediakan merupakan masakan jepang dan beraneka macam makanan luar negri

Naruto ingin berteriak tetapi Naruto tidak mau mengundang banyak perhatian. Makanan di atas mejanya benar-benar terlihat jelas. Kyuubi yang duduk disampingnya juga ikut-ikutan melongo. Bagi mereka berdua ini adalah Hidangan termewah yang pernah mereka temui seumur nyawa mereka.

"Kyuubi" kata Naruto memandangi makanan di hadapan matanya

"Sama" kata Kyuubi. Makanan yang disediakan berporsi sangat kecil dan tentunya tidak akan membuat mereka berdua kenyang.

Setelah makan malam selesai, kini saatnya menuju art area. Semua orang meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi. Tetapi tidak bagi Naruto dan Itachi. Mereka berdua sengaja memperlambat gerakan mereka agar berada pada baris paling terakhir. Sebelum beranjak dari berdiri, Naruto berbisik kepada Kyuubi

"Kyuubi, aku pergi kencan dulu ya"

"Yeah, selamat bersenang-senang" kata Kyuubi juga ikut berbisik kepada Naruto.

Ketika semuanya belok kanan, Naruto dan Itachi belok kiri. Mereka kabur untuk kencan yang dijanjikan oleh Itachi kepada Naruto melewati halaman belakang.

Di halaman belakang, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan. Ternyata terdapat gerbang tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang lebat dan pohon-pohon rindang yang banyak. Hal ini harus disembunyikan karena untuk menjaga murid tidak bisa kabur. Hanya pengurus dan pemilik akademi shiki yang mengetahui gerbang ini.

Dan ternyata terdapat jalan setapak kecil di balik semak-semak dan pohon-pohon rindang. Suasanya seperti dalam hutan.

"Aaaaah ini memang benar-benar dalam akademi dongeng!" Kata Naruto memutar-mutar badannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Akademi dongeng?" Kata Itachi heran

"Iya! Soalnya akademi ini luaaaaaaaaaas banget. Seperti dongeng!" Kata Naruto ekspresif.

"haha, segitukah kau takjub pada tempat ini? Yaampun" kata Itachi tertawa kecil. Lalu dia mencubit pipi Naruto

"Ih! Jangan cubit cubit dibilang!" Kata Naruto menjauhkan tangan Itachi

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, nanti kita tidak akan puas berkencan" kata Itachi tersenyum. Itachi lalu menggengam tangan Naruto

Naruto dan Itachi tiba di pintu keluar. Ternyata gerbang tersebut hanyalah gerbang besi biasa yang mudah dibuka. Tetapi di belakang gerbang besi tersebut terdapat tembok tinggi setinggi tembok cina, dan menempel tombol kode. Sepertinya itu tombol kunci otomatis. Itachi memencet kode dengan jari telunjuk dan secara otomatis gerbang ini terbuka.

Naruto dan Itachi keluar dari tembok itu dan secara otomatis tembok itu tertutup dan terkunci kembali ketika mendengar nada _'bip'_. Dari luar benar-benar terlihat seperti tembok biasa dan orang yang pertama melihatnya pasti berpikir ini hanyalah temmbok tinggi besar biasa yang dalamnya hutan rindang dan lebat.

Terlihat seorang penjaga berdiri di samping mobil lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormat. Penjaga itu memberikan kunci mobil kepada Itachi. "Terimakasih" kata Itachi . "Masuklah" kata Itachi sambil membuka pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto pun masuk.

"Itachi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nanti kau juga tau" kata Itachi menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan konsentrasi menyetir. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya menyiratkan 'dasar pelit' kepada Itachi, lalu membuang pandangannya keluar jendela

Itachi berbelok ke arah kiri. Dan memasuki kawasan indah. Itachi memarkirkan dengan mantap mobilnya. Itachi turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang kekasih.

Universal studios japan, itu adalah tempat di mana Naruto dan Itachi saat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat untuk menonton film. Naruto tidak berhenti membinarkan sinar gemerlap dari matanya. Film yang di tonton Naruto adalah film Twilight. Lampu gelap, suara menggelegar, dan Naruto duduk bersama Itachi saling berpegangan tangan.

Lalu Itachi mengajak Naruto ke Fuji-Q Highland. Taman hiburan yang mirip dengan Dufan ini membuat Naruto semakin senang dengan wahana-wahana yang dinaiki bersama dengan Itachi. Keduanya tampak menikmati kencan mereka ini dan tersirat wajah bahagia.

Fuji-Q Highland bukannlah tempat terakhir kencan bagi Itachi tetapi Taman Uenolah tempatnya. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran dikelili oleh lampu-lampu kecil membuat suasana sangat romantis. Itachi menyewa tempat ini, jadi tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Lalu terdengar musik merdu yang sangat lembut.

Mereka berjalan berdua dengan menikmati pemandangan yang indah dan romantis tersebut. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil berbincang-bincang. Senyuman dan tawaan dari wajah mereka jelas terlihat dengan penuh suka cita.

 _Duaaar_

 _Duaaaar_

 _Duaaar_

Kembang api merecon terlihat di atas kepala mereka. Mulai dari warna merah, hijau, biru, ungu, sampai warna kuning dan oren meledak secara bergantian. Warna yang sangat indah. Kini bentuk hati terbentuk dengan pencapuran dari semua warna. Naruto melihatnya sangat amat senang.

Pertunjukan telah selesai. Kembang api yang menyalakan sinarnya di langit telah sirna. Naruto menghadap Itachi tepat di depannya dengan perasaan sangaaaaat girang.

"Itachi, ini adalah kencan yang paling romantis yang pernah aku temui! Nonton berdua bersama, bermain di wahana bersama, dan pertunjukan kembang api tadi, semua benar benar mengesankan!" kata Naruto berhadapan dengan Itachi dan di genggam tangannya oleh Itachi tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Aku senang kau suka" kata Itachi juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih!" kata Naruto senang. Kemudian Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

"Huh?" Naruto hampir di buat pingsan oleh Itachi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Itachi menatap serius ke arah mata Naruto. Naruto bukannya malu tetapi malah heran. Tiba-tiba mengajaknya tunangan? Apa tidak salah?

"Itachi, ini tidak lucu. Hentikan candaanmu ini"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" kata Itachi

"Itachi..aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolakmu...tapi.." kata Naruto memutuskan perkataannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Aku masih berumur 16 tahun dan masih sekolah. Aku masih belum menyamakan statusku dengan statusmu" kata Naruto. Itachi tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jujur saja, pada saat kau mengatakan kata 'kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita' dan kata 'karena belum waktunya saja' aku menyadari akan suatu hal. Memang awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku mengerti. Kau adalah anak elit. Status sosialmu juga sangat terhormat. Dunia sangat mengenal dirimu. Sedang aku, hanyalah anak dari keluarga sederhana yang hanya mempunyai status sosial biasa.

Aku merasa bahwa kau malu mengakui hubungan kita karena aku bukanlah orang terhormat seperti dirimu. Makanya kau berkata seperti itu. Kau menungguku sampai aku sukses dan bisa menyetarakan statusku denganmu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan berjuang sangat keras untuk menggapai cita-citaku.

Semenjak kau pergi ke universitas di prancis, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku sekalipun. Kau juga tidak memberitahuku jika kau akan menjadi wakil kepala sekolah di sini" kata Naruto.

"Status sosial? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku berkata kepadamu untuk menyembuyikan hubungan kita bukanlah karena status tetapi karena ayahku. Jauh sebelum aku mengetahui dirimu, aku sudah ditunangkan oleh ayahku pada saat aku lahir. Gadis yang ditunangkan olehku adalah gadis dari partner bisnis ayahku. Demi bisnis ayahku semakin besar, aku ditunangkan olehnya."

Bertahun-tahun bersamanya, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa seperti ada suatu perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa bahwa aku ingin selalu menjagamu, bersamamu, membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, dan tidak ingin jauh darimu. Semakin jauh dengan dirimu, semakin aku merindukanmu

Setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku memutuskan hubungan pertunanganku. Ayahku tidak setuju akan hal itu. Ayahku bersikeras terhadap keputusannya. Sifat ayahku yang keras sangat sulit untuk merubahnya" kata Itachi

Naruto membatu seketika dan tatapannya membelak lebar. Tidak di sangka, Itachi melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Membujuk ayahnya untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunanganya dengan gadis yang sangat berarti bagi penambahan reputasi perusahaan ayahnya, padahal itu sudah turun temurun.

 ** _"Ayah minta maaf padamu karena sudah meremehkan omonganmu selama ini"_**

 ** _"Jujur saja ayah datang karna hanya ingin meliht gadis pilihanmu itu yang selalu kau puja-puja. Cepat lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan.  
Jangan membuang-buang waktu"_**

"Status bukanlah penghalang. Jika memang mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi dan memisahkannya. Hanya kehendak Tuhanlah yang bisa. Aku tidak peduli dengan status. Naruto, aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu melebihi apapun" kata Itachi yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Hm, aku mau" kata Naruto tesenyum

Itachi tersenyum lalu meorogoh saku celananya, diambilnya kotak cincin berwarna biru laut dan membukanya di hadapan Naruto. Itachi mengeluarkannya secara hati-hati dan memakaikan dengan lembut di jari Naruto.

"Ini adalah bukti, jika kau sudah menjadi tunanganku dan calon pengantinku di masa depan nanti" kata Itachi tersenyum hangat. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum senang satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Naruto tergenggam kembali oleh Itachi. Mereka terdiam hanya mata mereka yang saling berbicara. Secara perlahan, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Deruan nafas Itachi yang hangat menerpa wajah Naruto. Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya. Tapi

"Tuan Muda" seorang penjaga datang menghampiri Itachi dan Naruto. Mereka beruda yang hampir saja mencapai moment terindah malah terhenti dengan kedatangan penjaga ayahnya Itachi.

"Ada apa?" kata Itachi

"Ayah anda ingin bertemu anda sekarang juga" kata penjaga tersebut

"Baiklah. Maaf, aku harus menemui ayahku sekarang" kata Itachi mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Itachi masih ingin bersama Naruto, tetapi panggilan ayahnya adalah absolut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Oulang sendiri? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan tunanganku pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Nanti kau diculik. Tolong antar Naruto menuju akademi. Lewat pintu belakang, ini remote controlnya" kata Itachi menyerahkan remot kontrol pembuka dinding.

"Baik" kata penjaga membungkuk memberi hormat

"Itachi, tidak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Naruto. Tapi Itachi tetap berpendirian teguh untuk mengantar Naruto kembali ke akademi dengan mobil penjaga. Sebelum meninggalkam Naruto, Itachi mencium kening Naruto dengan gentle penuh dengan rasa cinta, kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ueno Park.

At art area  
==========================

Art Area adalah ruangan khusus untuk pelajaran seni. Ruangan ini sangat luas dan terdiri dari ruangan melukis, ruangan band, ruangan teater atau drama, ruangan menyanyi solo dan paduan suara, serta ruangan dance. Setiap ruangan mempunyai peralatan yang lengkap. Khusus di ruangan ini, semua kelas baik reguler maupun S bersatu. Tidak terpisahkan seperti ruangan lainnya.

Dalam ruangan teater atau drama terdapat banyak penonton yang sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan drama. Suasanya yang digambarkan adalah hutan. Dan judul drama mereka adalah _First Mission in Spring_. Masing-masing memakai baju ninja yang sesuai dengan karakter yang mereka ambil disini. Baju ninja yang mereka kenakan bukanlah baju ninja yang serba hitam dan tertutup, tapi baju ninja dengan model lebih menarik dan juga berwarna hasil kreasi sendiri.

Hidan sedang duduk di sebatang pohon yang sudah di tebang. Dia sedang beristirahat dari perang yang baru saja dia lawan dengan sekutunya. Baju ninja yang dia gunakan begitu terlihat seksi di tubuh yang pria. "Geraaaaaah! Kenapa hari ini sangat panas!" kata Hidan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

Aktingnya yang tepat membuat para wanita histeris. Suigetsu mempunyai badan yang sangat bagus, sampai-sampai para guru di akademi shiki yang sudah dibilang ibu-ibu bisa jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Sang narator membacakan plot ceritanya. Tapi, sang karakter yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk datang tidak muncul-muncul juga. 10 menit berjalan ternyata ketika Hidan secara tidak sengaja melihat penonton dia memergoki sang tersangka sedang melakukan kejahatan criminal.

"Hey Kenapa kau bisa disini?" kata Kyuubi heran. Leher Kyuubi dilingkari oleh kedua tangan Suigetsu yang berada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. "Hey hey hey lepaskan aku!" protes Kyuubi

"Kau sangat nyaman" kata Suigetsu modus.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan menyingkir dariku!" protes Kyuubi.

"Tidak maaaau. Mau sama kamu aja disini" kata Suigetsu mengencangkan lingkaran tangannya leher Kyuubi dan membuat kepalanya sejajar lalu tersenyum mesum kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi semakin geli dan kesal. Baru saja Kyuubi akan beraksi, Hidan sudah datang

"Hey hey hey! Ayo lepaskan tanganmu!" kata Hidan protes.

"Adikmu sangat manis malam ini, jadi aku tidak bisa lepas" kata Sugetsu

"Brengsek. Cepat lepaskan kubilang!" kata Hidan sambil menjitak kepala Suigetsu

"Itu sakit b*eng*ek! Kau mau mati?!" kata Suigetsu berdiri emosi

"Siapa suruh kau memeluk adikku! Kau itu haram tau!" kata Hidan. Lalu _Duk!._ Sebuah suriken palsu beradu diantara Hidan dan Suigetsu.

"Ha! Reaksimu sudah kembali rupanya" ledek Suigetsu

"Makanya bersiaplah mati di tanganku!" kata Hidan. Tanpa disadari seluruh penonton menaruh pandangan pada mereka berdua. Kyuubi pun segera memanggil sekuriti. Sebuah tangan menemplok di pundak Hidan dan Suigetsu. Ditengoknya si pemilik tangan, ternyata Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi sangat murka dan menyeramkan.

"Ini sedang drama….jangan membuat kekacauan….cepat kembali dan selesaikan drama kalian…" kata Kakashi. Bulu kuduk Hidan dan Kakashi langsung berdiri merinding. Kakashi meremas kencang-kencang bahu mereka berdua.

"Aduh sakit sakit!" kompak mereka berdua. Belum sempat Kakashi selesai, terdengar suara yang menggelegar

 _"Buhaahahahah! Ternyata yang dimaksud anjing laut, hahahahaha!"_ Kakashi sensei hampir terjengkang mendengar tawa ngakak seperti itu. Dicari sumber polusi suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah tawaan bahak Deidara yang sedang asik membaca komik di samping pintu keluar belakang panggung.

 _Duk_

"Hey!" Deidara menoleh kebelakang ke arah orang yang telah memukulnya dengan sepatu. Tsunade berdiri di belakang Deidara dengan nyalaan api membara. Tubuh Deidara mengecil tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

 _Kretek kretek kretek_ "Apa yang kau lakukan ha..?" kata Tsunade sambil memijit-mijit jemari tangannya.

 _Brak_

Sesuatu benda jatuh terdengar menggema. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan band di sebelah barat. Kakashi langsung melesat ke arah benda terjatuh tersebut takut terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana. Diikuti oleh Tsunade sensei dan para beberapa para murid dan juga para alumni. Ruangan band yang tadinya pintunya tertutup kini sedikit terbuka, sepertinya seseorang telah masuk secara diam-diam.

Kakashi beserta Tsunade masuk bersamaan. Terlalu gelap. Tsunade sensei menyalakan lampu. Cahaya terang sudah memenuhi ruangan. Di depan ada Kiba sedang tergelatak tidur dengan PSP di dadanya yang sedang tercas. Tsunade sensei dan Kakashi sensei menghampirinya. Tidak jauh dari kaki Kiba, organ keybord terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak salah lagi, Kiba telah menendangnya dalam keadaan tidurnya.

Pecahlah thermometer panas Tsunade sensei dan Kakashi sensei. Tsunade sensei menghampiri Kiba. Jongkok di depan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba.

"BANGUN!" kata Tsunade membuat Kiba terloncat terkejut dari tidurnya. PSP juga terpental membentur lantai. Suara Tsunade Kiba sepot jantung.

"Tsunade _sensei_ , ada apa?" tanya Kiba dengan santainya.

"Pergi selesaikan drama kalian!" kata Tsunade menggelegar. Mereka pun buru-buru ngibrit ke atas panggung. Dibelakangnya para penonton hanya terkekeh geli melihat mereka berempat di maki-maki

Sasuke mengenda-ngendap meninggalkan ruangan drama di celah keributan ini. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Tsunade sudah menangkap basah Sasuke

"Sasuke! Kembali ke tempatmu!" kata Tsunade emosi tinggi. Sasuke hanya menengok dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan."Hey Sasuke!" kata Tsunade. Tapi Sasuke menghiraukan terikan Tsunade sensei yang garang itu.

"Cukup sudah! Kalian berempat menulis bahasa latin, bahasa spanyol dalam 1000 kalimat dalam semalam!" kata Tsunade sensei memberikan kutukan pada mereka semua

"Tidak mauuuuuuu!" Serentak mereka berempat

"Keliling akademi sebayak 100 kali putaran" kata Kakashi sensei menambah penderintaan mereka

"Tidak mauuuuu!" Teriakan penolakan mereka berempat

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Cepat selesaikan drama kalian atau kutambahkan hukuman kalian!" kata Tsunande

Mereka berempat serentak mengatakai kata "Baik!"

xxxxx

Naruto telah tiba di pintu belakang Akademi Shiki. Setelah membuka pintu untuk Naruto, penjaga itu membuka pintu tembok.

"Mari nona, saya antar ke asrama Anda" kata supir tersebut

"Tidak usah. Aku pergi sendiri aja pak" kata Naruto menolak secara halus

"Tapi Tuan Muda menyuruh saya untuk mengantar Anda sampai ke asrama" kata supir

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri kok, lagi pula aku ingin kembali ke pesta, karena aku sudah janji dengan sahabatku untuk kembali sebelum _barbeque party_ dimulai" kata Naruto ramah.

"Jika memang begitu baiklah. Hati-hati Nona Naruto" kata supir

"Iya, terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto. Supir itu membungkuk hormat dilanjut oleh Naruto.

Hening. _'Seram juga jika berjalan sendirian disini'_ pikir Naruto. Suasana gelap, bunyi jangkrik terdegar jelas, tidak ada lampu sama sekali, hanya sinar rembulan yang menyinari pandangan mata.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hey kenapa kau di sini? Kau mau kabur ya?!" tuduh Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri Kenapa bisa ada di tempat ini" tanya balik Sasuke

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Apa dia mengetahui kencannya terhadap Itachi? Naruto bingung ingin jawab apa. Daripada ambil pusing, Naruto langsung berjalan menghindari Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Minggir aku mau lewat!" kata Naruto berjalan angkuh dengan mendongakan dagunya ke atas. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Sepertinya kencanmu dengan Itachi sukses" kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung diam di tempat. Darimana dia tahu hal itu? Naruto langsung membalikan badannya

"Ja-Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak berkencan! Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Aku bosan dengan drama!" kata Naruto mengelak

"Jika memang bukan mengapa wajahmu merah?" kata Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin lama semakin memerah.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Naruto. "Jika kau mendekat, aku akan berteriak!" kata Naruto mengancam. Sasuke diam. Lalu Naruto buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke. "Aduh!" Naruto tersandung batu di depannya dan terkilir. Sasuke lalu mendekati Naruto

 **TBC**

* * *

Enaknya senpai punya pacar kaya Itachi, jadi iri hihihihihihi :D sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya senpai!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Tupainya dikasih nama Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana cerita ini?:D

review senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Kyuubi chap 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita keempat saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D. Oh iya senpai, cerita ini ada di wattpad juga cuman saya gabisa nerusin karena saya numpang share di akun temen saya (._.)

 **Indah605** : Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D

 **Kizu583** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D, engga kok senpai, gaada nikung nikungan heheheheh:D:D:D:D

 **Indah605** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D,

 **yukiko senju** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D, maaf ya senpai :( saya suka typo terus kutil pas periksa lagi :(, tapi saya akan terus berjuang lebih baik:D:D:D hehehehhe:D:D:D

 **Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D

 **Chiori Takamura** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D, saya juga iri senpai, enak punya pacar kayak Itachi heheheheh:D:D:D:D, jawaban senpai di chap chap berikutnya senpai heheheheh:D:D:D:D:D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D, maaf ya senpai :( saya suka typo terus kutil pas periksa lagi :(, tapi saya akan terus berjuang lebih baik:D:D:D hehehehhe:D:D:D

 **choikim1310** tapi saya akan terus berjuang lebih baik:D:D:D hehehehhe:D:D:D **,** tidak apa-apa senpaaai tidak apa-apa hehehehe:D:D:D:D, yang fantasinya itu keluar jurus-jurus senpai hehehe:D:D:D, hihihihi Hidan terlalu over senpai sama Kyuu, jadinya begitu xD, sisa pertanyan senpai mulai terjawab di chap ini dan chap chap selanjutnya senpai hehehehhe:D:D:D:D:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

At midnight  
=================

"Kyuubi, ayo makan ini, ini buatanku" kata Suigetsu menyodorkan tusukan _barbeque_. Senyuman mesumnya membuat Hidan semakin geram melihatnya

"Tidak perlu" kata Hidan menolak mentah-mentah

"Terimakasih" kata Kyuubi

"Ih jangan dimakaaan! Nanti kalau beracun bagaimana?!" kata Hidan asal bicara

"Hey apa-apaan kau! Memangnya aku ini tukang racun apa! Dasar posesif!" kata Suigetsu kesal

"Mau mati kau ha?!" kata Hidan sama-ama emosi.

"Sini kau maju kepala cepak!" kata Suigetsu.

"Kaulah yang harusnya maju gigi landak!" kata Hidan. Mereka berdua saling adu mulut. Berisik.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang dari tadi di samping Kyuubi dan memperhatikan Hidan dan Suigetsu bertengkar bodoh hanya karena barbeque

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kita pergi saja" kata Kyuubi mencari tempat lebih tenang. Gaara mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. "Dasar bodoh" gerutu Kyuubi sambil berjalan.

Suigetsu dan Hidan menyadari bahwa Kyuubi dan Gaara meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kyuubi tunggu!" kata mereka berdua serempak menyusul Kyuubi, tapi mereka berdua juga saling menghalangi satu sama lain.

"Minggir!" kata Hidan menarik Suigetsu

"Brengsek!" kata Suigetsu menarik Hidan. Mereka pun saling menarik bahu secara bergantian bagaikan orang bodoh.

Pesta barbeque memang telah dimulai. Drama yang ancur tidak karuan diakhiri dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, mereka berempat: Suigetsu, Hidan, Sasuke, Kiba dan Deidara harus menjalankan hukuman mereka seusai _barbeque party_. Kiba dan Deidara seperti biasa sedang asik berdua sendiri mengobrol satu sama lain. Kelihatannya mereka memang seperti pasangan Yaoi, sebenarnya mereka itu normal. Hanya saja Kiba dan Deidara tidak pernah serius menjalankan hubungan.

xxxxx

"Sakit sakit sakit! Hey pelan-pelan!" kata Naruto protes

"Cerewet. Tahan kenapa" kata Sasuke. Sasuke megurut kaki Naruto yang terkilir dengan hati-hati.

"A! Aaa!" kata Naruto tidak tahan terhadap rasa sakitnya. Meskipun pelan, tapi tetap terasa sangat sakit.

"Coba gerakan kakimu" kata Sasuke

"Mendingan" kata Naruto menggerak-gerakan kakinya. "Terimakasih" kata Naruto sangat gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Wajahnya berpaling cemberut.

"Naiklah" kata Sasuke berjongkok membelakangi Naruto untuk naik di punggungnya.

"Tidak mau!" kata Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sasuke.

"Pergelangan kakimu belum sembuh total. Jika dipaksakan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok pagi bodoh" kata Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Memangnya kau pikir kau ini lemah apa!" kata Naruto menggerutu

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau" kata Sasuke berdiri lalu meninggalkan Naruto. "Akhirnya arwah penasaran yang bunuh diri tahun lalu di sini mempunyai seorang teman" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi. Mendengar kata itu, langsung tengok kanan tengok kiri. Bulu kuduknya semakin merinding.

"Hey kau Sasuke brengsek! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku, aku ini lagi sakit tau!" kata Naruto buru-buru menghentikan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke tersenyum geli karena Naruto berhasil dia tipu. Sasuke menoleh

"Katanya kau tidak mau" kata Sasuke semakin menjahili Naruto

"Cepat tolong aku! Aku kedinginan di sini!" kata Naruto emosi. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok untuk memberinya tumpangan gendongan belakang. Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangannya dan digendong oleh Sasuke. Dagu Naruto ditompangkan diatas bahu Sasuke, melihat betapa tampannya wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Kulit Sasuke sangat mulus.

 _'Tampannya..'_ pikir Naruto. Naruto tersadar akan pikirannya dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Naruto

"Tidak. Tida ada apa-apa." kata Naruto berbohong

"Akan kuantar sampai ke kamarmu" kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya

"Kau sudah gila?! Jika pengawas ruangan mengetahuinya aku akan kena hukuman, bodoh!" kata Naruto memarahi Sasuke.

"Kakimu itu baru saja terkilir. Gunakan otakmu, untuk masuk ke kamar harus melewati puluhan tangga. Kau mau kakimu buntung" kata Sasuke seenaknya dia berbicara. Karena sangat kesal seenaknya Sasuke berbicara, Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Sakit sakit sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Sasuke

"Ha! Rasakan ini!" kata Naruto semakin menguatkan jambakannya

"Aduh lepaskan! Hey! Naruto!" kata Sasuke semakin kesakitan.

At morning  
========================

Pagi sudah menjelang. Di asrama putri, Kyuubi masih tertidur lelap. Kyuubi, terpaksa menemani Hidan yang dihukum. Hukuman yang dijalani Hidan berlangsung sampai jam 5 pagi. Membuat Kyuubi tidak tidur seharian kemarin

Sedangkan Naruto, kakinya terkilir karena kecerobohannya. Naruto diantar oleh Sasuke ke dalam asrama tadi malam. Untung saja asrama tidak ada orang dan _barbeque party_ belum selesai. Jika sudah selesai, Naruto bisa membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak serta Itachi akan salah paham terhadap Naruto. Naruto juga baru tidur sekitar jam 2 pagi karena Naruto keasikan mengobrol dengan Itachi melalu Skype hingga lupa waktu.

 _Kriiing_

 _Kriiiing_

 _Kriiing_

Jam beker mereka berdua berbunyi. Tapi tidak satupun diantara mereka yang bangun. Masing-masing kedua tangan mereka meraih jam beker dan memukulnya. Lalu menarik selimut dan kembali tertidur nyenyak.

xxxxx

"Selesai juga akhirnya" kata Suigetsu telah menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Tsunade sensei setelah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Kakashi sensei. Kantung mata Suigetsu menjadi hitam. Suigetsu melihat jam di tangannya, sudah jam 8 pagi. Hidan juga sepertinya sudah selesai dan langsung pergi.

"Mereka sudah mati?" kata Suigetsu asal bicara melihat Kiba dan Deidara. Kiba menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan menggantung seperti tidak bertulang. Deidara telah tepar tidak bernyawa di bangkunya. Mulutnya yang menganga itu sudah mengeluarkan iler.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan jadi mayat" kata Suigetsu bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan berat menuju pintu keluar. Lalu _bruk_. Suigetsu berakhir menjadi mayat seperti teman-temannya di ruang hukuman.

At afternoon  
==============================

 _Dreeeet_

 _Dreeeeet_

 _Dreeeeeet._

Ponsel Hidan bergetar di saku celananya. Hidan yang masih terkapar lemas di lantai, tidak jauh dari ruang hukuman mengambil malas ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya yang masih sayu mengantuk, melihat layar ponsel. Seseorang menelpon.

"Kenapa?. Kau sudah sampai? Baiklah aku kesana" _Ttutututut._ Hidan terpaksa membangkitkan tubuhnya yang remuk untuk menemui seseorang di lobi.

xxxxx

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok_ suara detak jantung jam berbunyi jelas. Ruangan sangat sepi. Naruto dan Kyuubi masih dalam alam mimpi. Begitu nyenyak dan damai. Hari sudah semakin siang, jarum pendek jam menunjukan pukul 14:00. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidur layaknya orang yang sudah tewas terbunuh di medan perang.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Bunyi pintu kamar mereka terketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak meresponnya

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Masih tidak merespon

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Naruto..ada yang mengetuk pintu ituuuu..." kata Kyuubi dalam suara melanturnya

"Palingan pengawaaas…" kata Naruto lebih melantur lagi suaranya.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Karena merasa terganggu, dengan terpaksa Kyuubi merelakan tubuhnya yang remuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kyuubi berjalan terseret-seret karena rasa kantuknya

"Pagi!" kata Hidan. Senyuman menawannya tidak terpengaruh oleh Kyuubi. Dengan kesalnya, Kyuubi langsung tutup pintu keras-keras. Tidurnya terganggu oleh orang yang sudah membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Kyuubi kembali pergi beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk tidur

Hidan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto diikuti oleh Sasori yang datang. Hidan menuju ranjang adiknya Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, yaampun, sudah jam segini masih tidur. Ayo bangun" kata Hidan. Padahal Hidan juga baru bangun. Hidan menepuk-nepuk pelan Kyuubi. Di balik selimut, Kyuubi semakin kesal.

Sementara Sasori sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto. Naruto juga mengubur diri dalam selimut seperti Kyuubi. Sasori perlahan membuka selimut Naruto. Melihat betapa damainya Naruto tidur, Sasori tersenyum

Sasori mencabut bulu kemoceng yang berada di kamar. Sasori lalu menggelitik lubang hidung Naruto dengan bulu kemoceng itu. Naruto mengusap-usap lubang hidungnya secara tidak sadar. Digelitik lagi oleh Sasori. Naruto mengusapnya keras dan melakukan gerakan usir nyamuk. Digelitik lagi oleh Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum geli sambil menahan tawa gelinya.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya ke sisi lain. Sasori ikut berpindah dan melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto berpindah lagi. Sasori mengikuti arah gerak Naruto. Dan Naruto pun kehabisan kesabarannya

"NYAMUK SIALAN!" kata Naruto teriak sambil bangun. Naruto terkejut melihat Sasori.

"Haha, halo Naruto" kata Sasori

"Kakaaaaaaaak!" kata Naruto girang langsung memeluk Sasori. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat wajah Sasori yang dia rindukan selama ini. "Kakak, kapan Kakak pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam 8 tadi malam. Kau sudah besar ya" kata Sasori mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto

"Kyuubi ayo bangun. Hey!" kata Hidan masih berkutik. Hidan sudah putus asa, tapi ketika melihat Sasori Hidan tiba-tiba terjatuhi ide cemerlang. Hidan membisikan sesuatu ke Sasori. Naruto mencoba untuk mendengarkan bisikan Hidan, tapi tidak bisa.

Sasori berjalan menuju kasur Kyuubi. Sasori membungkuk mendekati Kyuubi yang terbungkus selimut.

"Kyuubi, ayo bangun. Ini aku Sasori" kata Sasori. Kyuubi yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung terbangun membuka selimutnya.

"Sasori _san_?!" kata Kyuubi. Giliran Sasori, Kyuubi langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hidan yang dari tadi membangunkan Kyuubi sampai menguncangkan tubuh Kyuubi, mengeluarkan ratusan kata dan menarik-narik selimut yang ditahan Kyuubi, Kyuubi tidak mau bangun.

"Lama tidak bertemu" kata Sasori tersenyum. Tanpa disadari muka Kyuubi memerah muda, jantungnya hampir saja loncat dari sarangnya.

"La-Lama tidak bertemu, Sasori- _san_ " kata Kyuubi berbicara terbata-bata karena malu.

Hidan melongo melihat wajah malu-malu Kyuubi. "Naruto, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang adikku itu.." kata Hidan berbisik kepada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Aku belum pernah cerita ya?" kata Naruto. Hidan memasang wajah penasaran "Kyuubi memang mengidolakan kakakku sejak pertamakali bertemu" kata Naruto

"Huh?"

"Kakakku lulus SMA masih berusia 14 tahun. Dan sekarang kakakku kuliah di universitas di prancis, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dari TK sampai saat ini kakakku selalu mendapat beasiswa penuh dan mendapat uang saku dari beasiswanya. Karena itulah Kyuubi sangat mengidolakan kakakku" kata Naruto

Hidan meringkuk jongkok dan memojokan diri di sudut ruangan. Awan hitam mendung mengambang di atas kepala Hidan yang disertai warna hitam abu-abu putus asa. "Kyuubi tidak menyukaiku.." kata Hidan

At somewhere  
========================

Sebuah ruangan, berkumpul beberapa orang dengan tampang licik semuanya. "Jadi begitu. Berarti, kita harus membuat rencana untuk membunuhnya" kata Jirobo duduk di dekat jendela sambil memegang segelas anggur.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku tidak setuju!" kata Karin

"Dia sudah membuat posisi kita terancam. Kita harus segera membunuhnya, jika tidak semua rencana kita akan hancur tidak tersisa" kata Jirobo

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mau membunuhnya! Jika kau masih bersikeras, maka aku akan membongkar semuanya!" ancam Karin

"Aku setuju akan hal itu. Disisi lain, dia juga sangat berperan penting dalam permainan kita. Dia adalah kartu AS kita" kata Mei Terumi

"Tenanglah semuanya. Jangan di ambil pusing seperti itu" kata Kabuto. Kabuto mengambil foto dari sebuah map. "Orang yang akan kita habisi adalah gadis dalam foto ini" kata Kabuto

"Orang ini kan..." kata Karin menatap tajam foto itu

"Kau mengenalnya?" kata Jirobo sambil menaruh gelas anggurnya di meja

"Lebih dari sekedar kenal" kata Karin dengan sinis

"Aah, gadis ini dikenal banyak orang ya" kata Kabuto

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Mei

"Kita akan bermain permainan baru kita. _The Death Road_ " kata Kabuto

"Permainan macam apa itu?" tanya Mei

"Permainan dengan strategi yang sungguh sempurna. Dengan itu rencana kita akan berjalan lancar dan kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan, iya kan Juubi?" kata Kabuto

"Yeah" kata Juubi

"Terus strategi yang kau maksud itu seperti apa" tanya Jirobo

"Juubi, jelaskan" kata Kabuto

"Begini..." Juubi pun menjelaskan permainannya

xxxxx

Seorang penjaga membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat kepada Karin yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah apartement. Karin tidak meresponnya dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dengan langkah yang angkuh. Sang penjaga mengikutinya dari belakang. Seorang supir ketika melihat Karin datang, langsung membukakan pintu mobil. Setelah Karin masuk dan duduk, baru supir dan penjaga tersebut masuk. Mobil itu pun meninggalkan apartemen

Di tengah perjalanan Karin mengingat foto yang di tunjukan padanya tadi. _Smirk evil_ tersungging di bibirnya. "Mati kau Naruto" kata Karin

Di taman akademi, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasori dan Hidan duduk bersantai sambil menikmati jus kaleng dingin. Mereka mengobrol dengan seru dan tertawa-tawa. Suasana menyenangkan terasa di kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Oh ya kak, kenapa Kakak ada di sini? Bukankah Kakak sedang kuliah?" tanya Naruto lalu meneguk kaleng jus minumannya

"Aku sedang liburan. Tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhirku di universitas dan aku juga sudah di tempatkan di rumah sakit Perancis" kata Sasori

"Yang benar?! Waaaah! Selamat Kak! Jangan lupa traktir aku dan Kyuubi!" kata Naruto senang

"Tentu saja" kata Sasori mengelus lembut kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum

Di samping Naruto, Kyuubi duduk tegap dengan perasaan gugup. Sasori, remaja prodigy yang setara dengan Itachi, satu SMA dengan Itachi dan satu universitas dengan Itachi berada di sini setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu.

Sedangkan Hidan yang duduk di samping Kyuubi, selalu di cuekin jika Hidan mengajaknya mengobrol. Kyuubi tidak menatap Hidan sedikitpun. Hidan duduk terbungkuk dengan awan hitam mendung putus asa di atas kepalanya.

Sasori melihat cincin di jemari Naruto. _'Dia sudah melakukannya'_ pikir Sasori senang. Senyuman lembut terbentuk di bibir Sasori. _'Pasti ini akan sangat menyenangkan'_ pikirnya lagi.

At Itachi's bedroom  
======================================

Sebuah lantai yang berkarpet besar berwarna coklat bertebaran kartu undangan, buku dan kertas berisi desain ruangan dan desain pakaian elit. Diantara tebaran tersebut Itachi berdiri memegang ujung dagunya tanda ia berpikir.

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

Pintu kamar Itachi terketuk dan masuklah seorang _butler_. Dia terkejut melihat kamar majikannya berserakan kartu, buku dan kertas-kertas di atas karpetnya yang elegan. "Tuan Muda, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berantakan tidak karuan seperti ini?" tanya _butler_ tersebut

"Aku sedang mencari gaun dan tempat yang cocok untuk acara tunanganku nanti" kata Itachi tetap fokus

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, saya akan segera mencarikannya untuk Anda" kata _butler_ tersebut sambil memberesi kertas-kertas itu

"Aku tidak mau kau makin repot" kata Itachi. Sang _butler_ terkejut mendengar perkataan majikannya.

"Sudah merupakan kewajiban saya untuk membantu majikannya tidak peduli seberat apapun itu" kata _butler_ tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku ingin tunanganku memakai gaun pilihanku" kata Itachi

"Jika itu memang keinginan Anda, baiklah. Tapi saya mohon tuan muda, tolong jangan sampai tuan besar mengetahui jika tuan muda melakukan sesuatu hal sendiri lagi. Karena jika tuan besar mengetahuinya, saya bisa kena marah dan hukuman dari tuan besar lagi" kata _butler_ tersebut

"Aku mengerti" kata Itachi

At Academy  
xxxxx

Naruto sedang mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Kyuubi dan Gaara sudah menungggunya di meja makan yang tak jauh dari temat antrian Naruto. Ketika Naruto ingin mengambil jatahnya tiba-tiba saja kerumunan siswi menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto Naruto! Kamu bertunangan dengan Itachi-sama?!" kata salah satu siswi tersebut

"Apa itu benar Apa itu benar?!" tanya siswi lainnya.

Naruto panik dan keringat dingin. Naruto tidak mau mengungkap hal ini karena itu pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Lalu tiba-tiba TV kantin menyiarkan sebuah berita. Salah satu murid memberikan berita _online_ kepada Naruto

 **Berita terkini: akhirnya Itachi Uchiha mempublikasikan jati diri sang tunangan!**

 **Tidak di sangka, remaja prodigy Itachi Uchiha bersedia membuka jati diri sang tunangan yang dimana pada awalnya** **dia menolak untuk menyebarkan foto tunangannya. "Ini adalah gadisku. Dia adalah gadis ter** **manis yang pernah ada. Dia juga sangat baik dan lemah lembut seperti dewi kebaikan"** **kata Itachi**

Naruto melongo.

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika kamu merupakan tunangannya Itachi- _sama_?!" kata salah satu siswi. Naruto di gerubungi dan tidak bisa menggerakan badannya.

"Itu.." kata Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa. ' _Itachi sialan! Apa-apaan dia menyebarkan berita seperti itu!_ ' pikir kesal Naruto

"Hey hey hey, jangan mendesaknya seperti itu. Nanti tubuhnya yang indah malah gepeng" kata Suigetsu berjalan mendekati Naruto bersama Deidara, Kiba, Hidan dan Sasuke.

"KYAAAA! Kelas S tingkat 2!" teriak para _fangirling._ Sekarang seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke dan kawan-kawan dan beralih menggerubingi mereka. Naruto pun bebas

"Naruto, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Itachi!" kompak Kiba dan Deidara menggengam tangan Naruto. Deidara menjabat tangan kiri, Kiba menjabat tangan kanan. Ekspresi wajah mereka berdua cerah ceria

"Selamat Naruto!" kata Hidan juga

"Padahal baru saja aku ingin meminangmu, tapi sudah ke duluan selangkah. Sangat disayangkan" kata Suigetsu modus

Naruto hanya cengar cengir gugup. Tidak di sangka, bertunangan dengan Itachi akan memberikannya tenanan batin dan mental seperti ini. _'Lebih baik diam-diam seperti dulu!'_ pikir Naruto menggerutu

"Hey Sasuke, kau tidak mau memberikan selamat padanya?" tanya Kiba. Dari tadi Sasuke diam saja, tidak ikut menggerubungi dan memberikan selamat pada Naruto seperti yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." kata Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kiba. Tapi omongannya tidak di pedulikan oleh Sasuke

"Siapa juga yang mau diberikan selamat darimu!" kata Naruto bergumam. Tanpa sadar gumaman Naruto di dengar oleh Suigetsu walaupun itu tidak jelas

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Suigetsu langsung menengok ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung panik

"Tidak. Tidak ada kok haha!" kata Naruto tertawa untuk dalam kepanikannya.

Gaara dan Kyuubi hanya duduk diam di meja makan. Kyuubi sebenarnya sudah diberitahu Naruto lewat ponsel kemarin malam jika Naruto bertunangan dengan Itachi. Tapi Gaara tidak tau sama sekali tentang pertunangan ini. Gaara memang melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari Naruto, tapi Gaara pikir itu memang milik Naruto yang jarang dia pakai.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari meja makan.

"Aku lupa besok ulangan kimia, belum belajar. Aku kembali duluan" kata Gaara pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuubi di meja makan. Kyuubi bingung kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin seperti itu. _'Bukannya ulangan kimia baru minggu kemarin?'_ pikir Kyuubi

This morning  
======================

Hari ini hari upacara bendera. Berita tentang pertunangan Naruto dengan Itachi menyebar luas dengan cepat. Hampir semua warga akademi memberi selamat kepada Naruto. Guru-guru pun ikut memberikan selamat kepada Naruto, sampai-sampai Naruto mendapat godaan-godaan genit dari guru-guru akademi yang masih bujangan. Naruto juga mendapat telpon dari orangtuanya hingga ibunya menangis bahagia.

Itachi berdiri pidato di depan. Semua para siswi dan guru wanita selalu tersepona melihat Itachi. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sebal. Dia sudah menyebarkan info tunangannya secepat itu tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Di waktu akhir pidatonya, Itachi melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto cemberut sedangkan Itachi tersenyum. Rasanya ingin mencubit Naruto karena jika marah bagi Itachi itulah ekpresi manisnya selain sedang makan. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi di depan Naruto malah berbisik histeris

"Kyaa! Itachi- _sama_ tersenyum ke arah ku!" bisik siswi berbando. Naruto yang mendengarnya ingin membuka dasi lalu mencekik siswi bando tersebut.

 _'Dasar centil! Dia itu tersenyum padaku tau!'_ pikir Naruto kesal.

Upacara telah selesai. Semua murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Setelah terpisah jauh dari rombongan, dia lari cepat kilat menuju ruangan Itachi sebelum Itachi sampai. Kakinya yang baru saja sembuh dari terkilir seolah-olah sudah sembuh total dan melupakannya. Itachi mengetahui rencana Naruto dan hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Gaara dan Sasuke juga mengetahuinya, begitupun dengan Kyuubi.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di sofa, lalu berdiri ketika melihat Itachi menghampirinya. Wajah Naruto bete.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu untuk menyebarkan pertunangan kita di muka umum?" kata Naruto cemberut

"Kau marah?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman gelinya

"Tentu saja aku marah! Apa-apaan kau. Gara-gara hal ini banyak yang mencari perhatianku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas tau!" kata Naruto kesal

"Maaf ya, ayahku yang menginginkannya. Dan lagi pula aku memang harus segera membuka hal ini" kata Itachi

"Tapi seharusnya kan kau memberitahuku dulu. Kau juga belum memberikan alasanmu kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar selama 3 tahun, kau menjadi wakil kepala sekolah pun aku tidak tahu" kata Naruto menatap Itachi sedikit kecewa. Itachi semakin merasa bersalah dibuatnya

"Maaf, kemarin aku menelponmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif selain itu jadwalku sangat padat, banyak wartawan yang ingin berwawancara dengaku. Bukankah aku sudah memberimu surat kabar darimu?" tanya Itachi heran

"Surat kabar? Aku tidak menerima surat apapun darimu" kata Naruto bingung.

"Tidak menerima?" Itachi mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya "Aku menghubungi nomor barumu tapi selalu tidak aktif, aku mengirimkan email ke email barumu, tapi selalu tidak kau balas satupun, dan aku mengirimkanmu surat juga tidak ada balasan apapun. Sasori bilang, kau sedang konsentrasi dengan belajarmu untuk masuk ke sekolah akademi ini. Oleh karena itu, aku berhenti menghubungimu dan meminta ayahku untuk dijadikan wakil kepala sekolah di sini setelah kuliahku lulus untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku juga baru tahu, jika kau sudah mengganti nomor dan email barumu ke nomor dan email lamamu dari formulir pendaftaran yang kau isi" kata Itachi

"Tunggu dulu. Email baru? Nomor baru? Dan surat?!" kata Naruto sangat terheran. Naruto tidak pernah mengganti nomor dan emailnya. Dan untuk surat.."Itachi, dapat dari mana kau mengetahui aku mengganti nomor dan emailku?" tanya Naruto mengintrogasi Itachi.

"Sasori" jawab Itachi

"Jangan bilang, kau juga menitipkan suratmu kepada kakakku" kata Naruto perasaan mulai tidak enak karena ada yang tidak beres.

"Iya"

Naruto menghela berat napasnya. "Itachi, kau itu di bohongi dan di kerjai oleh kakaku" kata Naruto. Kakaknya itu memang selalu iseng. Apalgi terhadap dirinya, tingkat kejahilannya benar-benar di luar batas normal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku itu tidak pernah mengganti nomor dan emailku. Dan aku yakin kakakku pasti tidak mengirimkan suratmu kepadaku. Kakakku itu memang suka menjahili orang. Haaaah... Maaf ya, aku sudah berburuk sangka terhadapmu selama ini. Awas saja orang itu! Akan ku balas perbuatannya!" kata Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan menonjoknya ke telapak tangannya. Sang kakak sudah hampir membuat hubungannya dengan Itachi hancur.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Lagipula, kita kan sudah bertunangan. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" kata Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Mata Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mata Itachi. Itachi merendahkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan derauan nafas hangat dari Itachi. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan berciumanlah mereka berdua dengan sangat mesra.

xxxxx

Di kelas A, para murid sedang mendengarkan Yamato sensei, guru PKN menjelaskan bab hukum internasional. Para murid mendengarkannya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Beberapa di antara mereka, mencatat hal-hal penting yang disampaikan oleh Yamato sensei kecuali dengan Gaara. Dia menaruh arah matanya ke luar jendela dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yamato sensei

"Kyuubi" kata Gaara memanggil Kyuubi yang duduk di belakangnya. Kyuubi yang tadi menaruh matanya pada Yamato sensei mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui Naruto bertunangan?" kata Gaara masih melihat luar jendela.

"Iya, waktu _barbeque party_ Naruto mengirimiku pesan kalau dia bertunangan saat kencan diam-diam" kata Kyuubi

"Hmm." Kata Gaara tidak berkata banyak. Gaara lalu memperhatikan Yamato sensei. Kyuubi yang di belakangnya kebingungan. Gaara menjadi aneh ketika dia mengetahui Naruto bertunangan dengan Itachi. Apa jangan-jangan, Gaara itu menyukai Naruto? Dia cemburu jika Naruto bertunangan dengan Itachi? Atau Gaara kecewa karena hanya Kyuubi yang diberitahu Naruto tentang tunangannya?

At noon  
==================================

Kyuubi duduk sendirian di meja makan saat makan siang. Naruto tidak bisa menemaninya karena sudah janji dengan Itachi untuk makan siang bersama, Gaara lebih memilih baca dan diam di kelas daripada makan siang bersamanya. Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa Kyuubi sendirian, yang membuat tidak nyaman adalah sikap Gaara yang aneh. Selera makannya pun sedikit hilang.

CUP. Tiba-tiba pipi Kyuubi dicium oleh seseorang dari samping. Kyuubi langsung loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" kata Suigetsu tersenyum mesum ke arah Kyuubi. Lagi-lagi dia. Orang ini memang selalu menggoda Kyuubi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ulah Kyuubi telah membuat seluruh orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Suigetsu duduk dan menaruh jatah makan siangnya di samping jatah makan siang Kyuubi

"Pergi" kata Kyuubi bersikap dingin. Kyuubi tentunya kesal, Suigetsu sudah mencium pipinya sembarangan dan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian" kata Suigetsu modus

"Tidak butuh. Terimakasih." Kata Kyuubi dengan dingin dan tajam. Kyuubi lalu mengambil piring makan siangnya

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu. Bersikap dingin dan cuek itu tidak baik bagi gadis semanis dirimu" kata Suigetsu memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Kyuubi. Suigetsu tidak mau mendengarnya. Lalu Kyuubi mengambil tindakan. Kyuubi ingin membanting Suigetsu tapi malah jatuh ke pelukan Suigetsu. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Brengseeeeek!"kata Hidan langsung melempar sepatu ke Suigetsu. Suigetsu berhasil menghindar dan masih memeluk Kyuubi. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu brengsek!" kata Hidan emosi.

"Tidak mau" kata Suigetsu. Kyuubi sudah muak, dia langsung menendang daerah sensitif Suigetsu. Lalu menginjak-injak Suigetsu. _Buk buk buk_. "Aduh aduh aduh!" kata Suigetsu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran, mati kau Suigetsu!" kata Kyuubi murka.

"Ayo terus! Iya bagian situ! Terus injak dia Kyuubi!" kata Hidan bersemangat.

xxxxx

Gaara duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Gaara termenung. Di pikiran Gaara hanyalah Naruto yang sudah bertunangan. Sorot mata Gaara sangat sedih dan kecewa. _Dret dret dret_ , ponsel Gaara berbunyi. _Butler_ nya ternyata menelponnya."Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

 _"Tuan Muda perusahaan ayah anda…"_ , Gaara membelakan matanya. Dia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya ketika mendengar berita buruk itu.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih" kata Gaara menutup telponya lalu terburu-buru keluar kelas.

xxxxx

Di halaman belakang, di bawah pohon dekat danau mini, Naruto dan Itachi menikmati makan siangnya dengan sangat damai. Naruto memakan sandwich seperti biasa. Itachi hanya meminum jus jambu kaleng.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan pergelangan kakimu?" tanya Itachi. Naruto terkejut, bagaimana Itachi bisa tau jika pergelangan kakinya sempat terkilir.

"Darimana kau tau?" kata Naruto panik. Kali ini Itachi pasti marah karena telah menyembunyikannya kepada Itachi

"Sasuke"

"Apa?" Naruto hampir loncat dari duduknya. Sandwich yang ditangannya hampiir saja terjatuh.

"Kemarin aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu sampai ke asrama. Sasuke bilang pergelangan kakimu sempat terkilir dan langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama"

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuan padanyaaa! Kau tau dia itu sangat menyebalkan bagiku! Bukannya minta bantuan Gaara atau Kyuubi malah Sasuke, cih" kata Naruto ngambek.

"Apa kau menyesal dibantu olehnya?" tanya Itachi

"Tentu saja aku menyesal! Apa kau tau betapa emosinya aku menghadapi sikapnya itu! Si brengsek itu selalu menghina diriku!" kata Naruto marah-marah sendiri.

"Naruto, tolong berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu" kata Itachi langsung menatap Naruto tegas dan tersinggung karena Sasuke dibilang brengsek. Melihat tatapan Itachi yang marah, Naruto langsung menyesal

"He-Hey...aku salah bicara ya...maaf..aku tidak bermaksud menjelekan adikmu..." kata Naruto menyesal

"Jika kau memang tidak menyukai Sasuke, tolong jangan memanggilnya brengsek. Bagaimanapun dia adalah adik kandungku. Aku tidak suka caramu memanggilnya" kata Itachi. Naruto ketakutan dan panik setengah hidup. Rasa bersalah Naruto semakin bertambah dan bertambah

"Maaf...Itachi maafkan aku...aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi...maaf.." kata Naruto memegang lengan Itachi. Tapi pandan Itachi lurus ke depan dengan sorotan mata marah dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang meminta maaf padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Itachi mendapatkan sebuah telpon

"Apa? Aku segera ke sana" kata Itachi buru-buru berdiri. Naruto masih dicuekin oleh Itachi. Saat Itachi akan pergi, muncul seorang siswa yang berlari panik ke arah Itachi

"Itachi- _sama_! Itachi- _sama_!" kata seorang siswa tersebut

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi berdiri dan menghadap siswa yang lari panik tersebut. Nafasnya terutus-putus

"Gaara…..Gaara berkelahi dengan Sasuke- _san_ di lapangan tembak!" kata siswa tersebut

At shoot field  
==========================

Beberapa moment sebelumnya….

Di lapangan tembak, terlihat Sasuke sedang melemparkan surikennya ke papan sasaran yang jaraknya sangat jauh. Setelah semua persedian surikennya habis, remaja tampan ini berhenti sejenak memandang papan sasarannya. Sasuke teringat gerakan Kendo Naruto yang elegan tapi juga mematikan.

Ketika Sasuke mengambil kembali semua surikennya, Gaara datang dang langsung mendekati Sasuke dengan murka. "Sasuke" kata tajam Gaara.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke.

"Apa benar kau berniat untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ayah?" tanya tajam Gaara yang emosinya sudah tinggi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Perusahaan ayah pun hancur juga bukan urusanku" kata Sasuke sambil mencabuti kembali surikennya. Lalu Gaara melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai

"Apa kau tidak ada rasa berterimakasih kepada ayahmu yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatmu?" kata Gaara makin tajam

Sasuke tertawa kecil meremehkan ucapan Gaara. "Berterimakasih? Haha itu lelucon yang lucu" kata Sasuke. "Aku tak mempunyai kewajiban untuk berterimakasih pada orang itu" kata Sasuke. Emosi Gaara membuat Gaara kehilangan kontrol kendalinya. Gaara mengubah penampilannya yang kembali menggendong bak pasir.

Dengan pasir-pasir itu, Gaara menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung loncat ke belakang dengan mengaktifkan mata sharingannya. _"_ _Rendan_ _no Justu!"_ kata Gaara mengaktifkan jurusnya

Sasuke menghindari jurusnya Gaara sambil melemparkan surikennya. Gaara langsung melakukan pertahanan dengan pasirnya. Sasuke dan Gaara bertarung sangat sengit. Kemudian, mereka berdua merasakan aura seseorang yang mendekat. Gaara kembali ke wujud biasa dan Sasuke menonaktifkan mata sharingannya.

Tapi sebelum menonaktifkan mata sharingan, Sasuke meninju wajah Gaara. Gaara yang tidak menyadari serangan Sasuke, tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku bukan sarung tinju yang dapat kau pukul seenaknya, b*eng*ek" kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara menyerang kembali Sasuke tapi meleset. Serangan Gaara yang bertubi-tubi tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

"Lemah" kata Sasuke meremehkan. Gaara pun semakin kesal dan kembali menyerang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke selalu bisa menghindari serangan Gaara.

Lalu Sasuke meninju wajah Gaara lagi yang dilanjut menendang perut Gaara tanpa jeda. Gaara berlutut kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Karena tidak terima, Gaara kembali menyerang. Seorang siswa melihat perkelahian mereka. Siswa tersebut langsung melesat pergi melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Itachi

xxxxx

Itachi datang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk menangkap tangan Sasuke. Gaara sangat terkejut melihat Itachi yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian datang. Naruto melihat Gaara sudah babak belur parah. Naruto sangat terkejut, biasanya Gaara tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang memang sengaja memancing emosi Gaara.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dalam tatapan dingin mereka. "Dilarang berkelahi di akademi, apa kau sudah lupa dengan aturan itu?" tanya Itachi dengan tenangnya. Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memukul sahabatku? Memangnya apa masalahmu?!" kata Naruto emosi

"Apa kau sedang bermaksud untuk membentakku?" kata Sasuke sangat tajam dan dingin. Naruto tanpa sadar memundurkan langkah karena takut terhadap sorotan mata Sasuke yang berapi tajam. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ah benar juga, gerakan kendomu sangat indah. Tidak heran jika Itachi memilihmu" kata Sasuke menoleh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara terkejut. Untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke memuji seseorang. Tapi Naruto malah mengganggap Sasuke menghinanya karena Naruto selalu berpikiran buruk terhadap Sasuke.

"Jangan menghinaku!" kata Naruto berteriak ke pada Sasuke yang meninggalkan tempat. Itachi lalu merangkul Gaara untuk berdiri.

"Kau tolong informasikan hal ini kepada Hidan untuk mengurus Sasuke" kata Itachi memerintah kepada saksi mata. Siswa itu langsung menganggukan kepala lalu pergi cepat-cepat mencari Hidan.

xxxxx

Suigetsu babak belur wajahnya. Hidan merdeka sendiri melihat wajah Suigetsu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju asrama.

"Akhirnya wajahmu babak belur juga. Nanti bersiaplah kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu" kata Hidan

"Diam kau" kata Suigetsu sebal

"Heeeeey! Suigetsu Hidaaaaan!" Dari kejauhan Kiba dan Deidara datang berlari dengan wajah ceria.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan

"Hidan, Suigetsu, ayo kita mengadakan _personal class trip_ di liburan musim panas depan!" kata Kiba dan Deidara serentak. Mereka terlihat begitu semangat 45. Kiba juga menunjukan sebuah tiket untuk liburan musim panas.

" _Personal class trip_?" kata Suigetsu menaikan alisnya sebelah

"Iya! Nanti kita bisa memancing berenang dan berpesta sebebasnya, dan hanya kelas kita!" kata Deidara yang tidak kalah semangatnya

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat. Baru saja kita mengadakannya di liburan musim semi kemarin" kata Hidan

"Aaah! Ayolaaaah! Lihat, aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk menyewa Pulau Maladewa!" kata Kiba menyerahkan tiket tersebut kepada Hidan. Hidan yang melihatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak tau Itachi akan-" belum sempat Hidan melanjutkan perkataannya, seorang siswa memanggilnya dari kejauhan dengan lari yang terburu-buru

"Hidan san! Hidan san!" kata siswa tersebut menghampiri Hidan. Tersadar ketika Hidan sedang bersama teman-temannya, siswa tersebut langsung membungkuk badan hormat

"Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku sudah mengganggu kalian" kata siwa tersebut gugup.

"Hey katakan saja keperluanmu" kata Suigetsu

"Itu…." Siswa tersebut menceritakan peristwa pertengkaran Gaara dan Sasuke serta memberitahu perintah Itachi. Kiba, Deidara, Suigetsu dan Hidan terkejut mendengar informasi siswa tersebut

"Yang benar?!" kata Kiba untuk meyakinkan pikirannya

"Iya" kata siswa tersebut.

"Haaah, anak itu benar-benar merepotkan" kata Hidan menghela nafasnya. "Dimana si brengsek itu?" tanya Hidan

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi Sasuke- _san_ pergi begitu saja ketika Itachi- _sama_ datang"

"Yasudah. Hey, aku akan minta izin kepada Itachi nanti setelah aku mengurusi bocah tengil itu" kata Hidan lalu pergi. Hidan merasa tugasnya benar-benar berat karena ketua OSIS yang sikapnya ugal-ugalan.

xxxxx

Gaara kini terbaring di ranjang UKS. Wajahnya pucat, keringat dikeningnya juga banyak. Di samping Gaara terdapat dokter Shizune yang sedang memeriksanya

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Itachi

"Lambung dan ulu hatinya kena" jawab sedih dokter Shizune tersebut

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya tinjuannya sangat keras. Jadi lambung dan ulu hatinya dalam kondisi gawat" kata dokter itu bersedih. Naruto yang di belakang sang dokter malah mau menangis

"Tolong sembuhkan Gaara, Shizune sensei, kumohon! Tolong sembuhkan dia..!" kata Naruto menarik-narik jas putih dokter tersebut yang mau menangis. Sang dokter tersenyum lembut dan mengusap-usap atas kepalanya

"Temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu istirahat selama 1 minggu. Aku akan merawatya dengan baik" kata dokter itu. Naruto yang mendongak ke ara dokter itu langsung terlihat lebih tenang

Itachi dari tadi hanya memerhatikan Gaara yang terbaring lemah. Dia tidak memehatikan Naruto yang di sampingnya juga terlihat sangat panik bahkan hampir mau menangis. Naruto melihat Itachi menjadi dingin, membuat dia semakin ingin menangis.

At evening  
===========================

Pelajaran telah usai. Semua murid membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama. Di kelas A Gaara tidak masuk karena mendadak sakit. Itachi memalsukan kondisi Gaara untuk menjaga ketenangan. Kyuubi melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, di samping pintu kelas Kyuubi melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di tembok. Naruto menunduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Kyuubi merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi. Dipegang bahu Naruto, memanggil sekali lagi nama sahabatnya itu, tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi di hadapannya

"Hey kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto menangis yang semakin lama semakin keras tangisannya

"Kyuubi...!" kata Naruto menangis terisak-isak. Naruto terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kau itu kenapa! Naruto!" kata Kyuubi panik

"Gaara, Kyuubi...Gaaraaa..." kata Naruto. Akibat tangisannya Kyuubi semakin panik.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Hey lepaskan dulu Naruto!" kata Kyuubi ingin melepas pelukan Naruto tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya Kyuubi mengelus rambut panjang Naruto. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto masih menangis terisak-isak. Kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir deras

"Naruto, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tadi...hiks.. aku…" Naruto mencoba menceritakan semuanya di celah isakan tangisannya.

At vice principal's room  
==============================

"Sasuke hentikanlah. Berhenti bersikap egois dan berubah. Kau ini ketua OSIS, siswa yang seharusnya menjadi contoh teladan di akademi ini" kata Itachi duduk di mejanya. Di depannya Sasuke sedang menghadapnya

"Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke.

"Aku berhak mengatur dan memberimu hukuman selama aku masih menjadi wakil kepala sekolah dan kau siswa akademi ini. Aku memberikan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS karena aku sangat tau kemampuan dan tingkat potensimu Sasuke. Jika kau-"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Akan kujalankan jika memang waktunya ketua OSIS yang harus maju" kata Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali, ibu meninggal itu bukan salahmu" kata Itachi. Sasuke berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku harus kembali ke asrama" kata Sasuke melanjutkan kembali langkahnya

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar. Adik kandungnya ini selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Itachi sudah melakukan semua cara untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti, tapi tetap saja Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya. Lalu Itachi pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan.

xxxxx

Sasuke berjalan menuju asramanya. Sambil berjalan, dia merogoh ponselnya di saku celanya. Dia memanggil seseeorang. "Ini aku, bagaimana file yang aku minta?" tanya Sasuke berbicara pada seseorang yang dia telpon

 _"Sudah aku kirim lewat emailmu"_

"Baik, terimakasih banyak. Akan segera ku transfer bayaranmu"

 _"Aah, tidak usah tidak usah. Anggap saja aku membalas budi kebaikanmu Sasuke"_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

 _"Yaa kau ini kan juga selalu membantu pekerjaanku juga, jadi anggap saja kita ini barter. Bagaimana?"_

"Terserah kau saja"

 _"Yosh! Sampai jumpa Sasuke!"_

"Yeah" _tutututut._ Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

At asrama putri  
==========================

Pukul 19:00, Naruto telah tertidur. Kyuubi yang berada duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih. Dia teringat kata-kata Naruto sewaktu di depan kelas Kyuubi tadi

 ** _"Gaara…Gaara bertengkar dengan Sasuke…lalu..hiks..Gaara kalah dalam perkelahiannya…waktu dibawa ke UKS…Shizune sensei bilang jika lambung dan ulu hati Gaara dalam kondisi yang buruk akibat tinjuan yang dia terima terlalu keras..."_**

Kyuubi ingin sekali membantu, tapi Kyuubi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kyuubi masih mencari informasi bersama kakaknya tentang pelaku sebenarnya yang membunuh semua keluarga mereka.

Kyuubi mengelus rambut Naruto. Seharian dia menangis. Untuk pertamakalinya Kyuubi melihat Naruto seperti ini. Naruto adalah anak yang kuat, tangguh dan jarang menangis.

 _Dreeet dreeet dreeeet_ , ponsel Kyuubi bergetar di meja belajarnya. Kyuubi beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, terdapat panggilan tanpa nomor.

"Halo?"

 _"Ini aku Juubi"_

Kyuubi terkejut. Juubi saudara kembarnya menelpon Kyuubi. Sepertinya Juubi telah bebas dari penjara. Kyuubi langsung was-was. "Mau apa kau?" kata dingin Kyuubi. Tatapa Kyuubi penuh dengan dendam dan amarah yang lima kali lebih dalam.

 _"Ayo kita bertemu, datanglah ke ruang bawah tanah. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"_

"Aku tak mau mengikuti kata pembunuh"

 _"Kau yakin? Kau tak mau mengetahui pembunuh kedua orag tua kita?"_

Kyuubi semakin terkejut. "Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir aku akan percaya lagi begitu saja?"

 _"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku tetap akan menunggumu di ruang bawah tanah, ruangan itu terletak di balik lantai gudang dan pintu masuknya ada di pojok arah selatan" tutututtu_ Juubi menutup ponselnya.

Jantung Kyuubi berdebar kencang. Kyuubi bimbang, dia harus percaya atau tidak. Jika dia percaya berarti sama saja Kyuubi masuk ke dalam jeratan tikus murahannya tapi jika tidak, Kyuubi tidak akan mengetahui pembunuh sesungguhnya jika memang benar Juubi mengetahuinya. Dengan ragu, dia melangkah menuju ruang bawah.

Dalam perjalannya Kyuubi tidak langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah, tapi menuju ruang pengintaian CCTV terlebih dahulu. CCTV tersebut juga dipantau oleh puluhan security professional. Kyuubi yang mempunyai akal cerdas sekaligus cerdik ini secara diam-diam menyusup ke dalam ruangan pengintaian CCTV. Kyuubi mematikan CCTV yang berada di sepanjang jalan menuju gudang.

Kyuubi melihat sebuah pistol tergeletak di meja. Kyuubi lalu mengikat pistol itu di pahanya yang tertutup oleh rok.

xxxxx

Kyuubi menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi cahaya gelap yang memenuhi gudang. Di pojok arah selatan, terdapat sebuah pintu untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. _'Jadi ini gerbang yang membuat Juubi dapat masuk'_ pikir Kyuubi. _KREEEET_. Pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu dibuka oleh Kyuubi. tangga-tangga yang tersusun diinjak Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun melihat saudara kembarnya tengah memegang sebuah lampu minyak.

Juubi tersenyum tapi Kyuubi tidak tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau akan datang" kata Juubi berjalan mendekat Kyuubi untuk melihat wajah manisnya dengan jelas

"Cepat katakan saja keperluanmu. Aku tidak suka membuang waktu" kata Kyuubi

"Kau sangat membenciku" kata Juubi berbalik badan "Lewat sini" lanjut Juubi

"Kemana? Jika kau macam-macam denganku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat lubang tindikan besar di kepalamu ini" kata tajam Kyuubi menodongkan pisau di belakang kepala Juubi. Juubi tetap bersikap tenang

"Turunkan senjatamu. Kita akan menuju suatu tempat. Tidak nyaman jika kita mengobrol di tempat seperti ini" kata Juubi lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya

"Jalan saja. Jangan memerintahkanku, penghianat kotor" kata Kyuubi. Juubi tidak menggubris perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dan Juubi berjalan berdua menelusuri ruang bawah tanah dengan lampu minyak yang dipegang Juubi sebagai penerangan dan kepala Juubi tetap di todongkan pistol oleh Kyuubi.

xxxxx

Di asrama, Sasuke sedang membuka isi dokumen yang telah dikirimkan oleh temannya. Dokumen super rahasia. Sasuke juga sedang meng-hack suatu situs dengan otak cemerlang Sasuke. Situs tersebut terdapat program dengan beberapa password untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan data-data yang dia miliki, Sasuke dapat membongkar password tersebut dan dibongkarlah sebuah informasi yang dapat dikatakan **kau akan mati jika dapat mengetahuinya.**

"Begitu rupanya" kata Sasuke

"Kita lihat sampai mana kemampuanmu bermain" kata Sasuke mengetik kembali. Entah apa yang dia ketikan, tapi sepertinya hal yang Sasuke ketikan merupakan hal sangat berbahaya. Jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Kyuubi yang pandai meng-hack apapun, Kyuubi belum tentu bisa melakukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

xxxxx

 _'Pintu keluar?'_ pikir Kyuubi. Ruang bawah tanah yang gelap ini terdapat pintu keluar. Sepertinya terhubung ke suatu tempat. Juubi membukan pintu tersebut dan hal yang didapat Kyuubi di balik pintu tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan kuno. Dinding putih yang sudah memudar. Bangku-bangku dan kursi-kursi yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Suasana yang terasa seperti masuk ke tahun masehi.

Juubi menerangkan ruangan misterisu tersebut. Penerangannya ternyata menggunakan api unggun di perapian sebelah barat. _BRUSH._ Hanya dengan beberapa siraman minyak, api langsung menyala dengan sentuhan dari korek api.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Kyuubi. Kyuubi masih menodongkan pistolnya. Juubi menghampiri Kyuubi dan memegang ujung pistol tersebut.

"Turunkan pistolmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang buruk" kata Juubi

Kyuubi menyingkirkan tangan Juubi dan bersiap-siap untuk menembak Juubi.

"Jangan sok manis. Cepat katakan saja, siapa pembunuhnya!" kata Kyuubi meninggikan suara. Tatapan bengis yang di pancarkan di bola mata merah Kyuubi seolah hanyalah tatapan biasa bagi seorang Juubi.

Juubi membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sofa tua tapi masih dalam kondisi bagus. Suasana gelap yang hanya diterangi api perapian, tenang, dan bunyi kayu-kayu yang termakan oleh api terdengar jelas.

"Duduklah dan bersantai. Aku tidak suka mengobrol sambil berdiri soalnya" kata Juubi sambil duduk. Juubi sangat bersikap tenang dan biasa saja. Walaupun Kyuubi telah menerornya dengan todongan pistol siap tembak

"Tidak butuh. Aku tidak sudi duduk bersebelahan denganmu" kata Kyuubi semakin tajam.

"Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah akan kuberitahu, tapi melewati kisah yang bersamanya" kata Juubi. "Sebelas tahun lalu, saat aku pulang dari les biola, aku bertemu dengan seseorang..."

At asrama  
=======================================

Pukul 18:30, Naruto masih tertidur pulas.

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya. Naruto yang masih tertidur menghiraukan suara ketukan pintu. Suara ketukan pintu tersebut tidak kunjung hilang. Dengan malasnya, Naruto meminta Kyuubi untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi, Kyuubi tidak merespon. Naruto mengira bahwa Kyuubi sedang ada di kamar mandi. Dengan berat hati Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, matanya yang masih terkatup, berjalan menyeret-nyeret langkahnya dengan sangaat malas.

"Tunggu sebentar..." kata Naruto. Naruto membukakan pintu. "Ada apa hoaaaam" kata Naruto menguap. Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. Hidan ternyata

"Naruto, kau melihat Kyuubi? Aku menelponnya tidak aktif" kata Hidan yang masih memakai seragam resmi. Wajah Hidan sangat khawatir

"Kyuubi? Ooh ada di kamar mandi. Tunggu sebetar. Kyuubiiiii kakakmu mencarimuuuuu!" kata Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak. Tidak ada respon apapun. Aneh. Tidak biasanya Kyuubi tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto yang sekeras itu.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada respon. Kemudian Naruto membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi _'Tidak dikunci?'_ pikir Naruto

"Kyuubi kakakmu-kemana dia?" kata Naruto melihat kamar mandinya kosong

 **TBC**

* * *

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Tupainya dikasih nama Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana cerita ini?:D

review senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Kyuubi chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu.

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita keempat saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D. Oh iya senpai, cerita ini ada di wattpad juga cuman saya gabisa nerusin karena saya numpang share di akun temen saya (._.)

 **yuki akibaru** Terimakasih senpai sudan mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang mahir  
Senpai, terimakasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca Senpai:D

* * *

 _ **At evening  
================================**_

 _ **Suara biola yang digesek terdengar merdu. Tampak seorang anak lelaki sedang memainkan alat musik gesek tersebut. Matanya yang tertutup menandakan bahwa anak itu menghayatinya. Dia adalah Juubi**_

" _ **Bagus! Kau memang sangat berbakat dalam memainkan biola" kata Asuma sambil bertepuk tangan bangga.**_

" _ **Terimaka kasih, Asuma san" kata Juubi membukuk hormat. Juubi tersenyum manis sampai menyembunyikan bola matanya.**_

" _ **Cukup sampai disini, minggu depan aku akan memberikanmu lagu baru" kata Asuma bersiap pulang.**_

 _ **Juubi juga memasukan kembali biolanya ke dalam tempatnya. Dengan pemberian hormat dari masing-masing pihak, mereka berdua pergi melangkah keluar ruangan. "Juubi, kau mau pulang denganku? Kebetulan aku akan kerumah temanku yang searah denganmu" kata Asuma**_

" _ **Terimakasih Asuma san, tapi aku ingin pulang sendiri saja" kata Juubi.**_

" _ **Baiklah. Hati-hati ya" kata Asuma mengacak-ngacak rambut merah Juubi.**_

 _ **Jarak rumah Juubi dengan tempat les biolanya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 kilometer. Juubi juga membenci untuk dijemput karena Juubi merasa jika anak lelaki itu harus belajar mandiri dari kecil dan melakukan sesuatu tanpa meminta bantuan selama masih dapat dilakukan sendiri.**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

 _ **Jalanan yang sepi dan gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu pinggir jalan. Anak kecil berambut merah sekitar berumur 5 tahun berjalan sendiri membawa biolanya. 'Mendung' pikir Juubi.**_

" _ **Selamat malam, Juubi kun" tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri Juubi. Pakaian jasnya yang terlihat mahal yang menandakan pria ini bukan orang biasa.**_

" _ **Paman siapa?" tanya Juubi**_

" _ **Aku Kimmimaro" kata pria itu. Di mulutnya tertarik senyuman ramah**_

" _ **Kimmimaro?, siapa?" tanya Juubi bingung**_

 _ **Kimmimaro itu menyeringai. "Juubi kun, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan selama ini"**_

" _ **Huh?" Juubi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kimmimaro. Dia berusaha untuk menyaring kata-kata aneh yang terlontarkan di otak Juubi.**_

" _ **Ayo bergabunglah denganku. Apapun keinginanmu akan ku penuhi dengan sempurna, sampai yang tidak mustahil pun akan kubuat semuanya mustahil" kata Kimmimaro**_

 _ **Juubi mulai terpancing dengan perkataan Kimmimaro. Teringatlah wajah Kyuubi, sang saudara kembar identiknya. "Paman bersungguh-sungguh akan semua hal yang paman katakan?" tanya Juubi.**_

" _ **Tentu saja" kata Kimmimaro semakin menyakinkan perkataanya.**_

" _ **Kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana paman mengetahui namaku?" tanya Juubi**_

" _ **Kau ini memang anak yang sangat istimewa. Tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi, pencermatan dan observasi yang tinggi, otak yang cerdas sekaligus cerdik mengakali sesuatu" kata Kimmimaro mengacak-ngacak senang rambut Juubi dengan senyuman**_

" _ **Maaf paman, aku tidak seperti yang paman pikirkan. Aku berbeda" kata Juubi bersedih. Paman ini, ternyata menganggapnya sama dengan Hidan kakaknya. Rasa kecewa, kesal dan sedih pun muncul**_

" _ **Benarkah? Aku pikir kau adalah anak yang istimewa, kau memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun. Maka dari itu aku menginginkamu" kata Kimmimaro**_

" _ **Kau tidak main-main? Kau sanggup akan semua itu? Kau berjanji?" kata Juubi**_

" _ **Tentu saja" sahut Kimmimaro**_

" _ **Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu." Kata Juubi. Kimmimaro tersenyum smirk diam-diam."Sekarang patuhi permintaanku yang pertama" kata Juubi**_

 _ **Mendendengar permintaan pertama Juubi, Kimmimaro tersentak. Kimmimaro berpikir ulang dan menyaring baik-baik kata-kata yang membuat orang merinding. "Juubi kun, kau yakin akan hal itu? Maksudku apa penyebab khusus sehingga kau mau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Juubi**_

" _ **Aku iri pada kakakku. Kakakku mengikuti jejak yang sama persis dengan kedua orang tuaku. Semua orang memuji-memujinya. Bahkan sampai kedua orang tuaku dan saudara kembarku lebih mementingkan kakakku daripada aku. Aku seperti tidak mempunyai siapapun di sisiku. Aku membenci semua hal tentang kakakku. Orang tuaku selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi seperti kakakku, padahal aku tak menginginkannya. Mendapat hukuman berat dari mereka jika tidak berjalan sesuai harapan mereka**_

 _ **Jadi, aku ingin kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan membuat Kyuubi mempunyai kebencian terhadap kakakku. Sehingga aku bisa bersama Kyuubi" kata Juubi**_

 _ **Kimmimaro masih melotot tak terpacaya. Anak kecil 5 tahun dapat mengatakan hal sesulit ini?**_

" _ **Kenapa? Kau tak sanggup? Bukankah kau berkata sendiri akan membuat segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut?" kata Juubi arogan. Ekspresinya pun jauh lebih arogan. Juubi seolah-olah meremehkan perkataan Kimmimaro yang terlihat terkejut akan permintaan pertamanya**_

" _ **Baiklah" kata Kimmimaro senang hati. Informasi yang dia gali terhadap adik Hidan tidak sia-sia.**_

 _ **Kembaran dari Kyuubi memang benar mempunyai sifat yang berbeda dan selera yang berbeda dari seluruh keluarganya. Sifat yang ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan menghalalkan segala.**_

" _ **Jika aksimu terlihat oleh orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kimmimaro mengetes iseng Juubi.**_

" _ **Semuaya akan baik-baik saja dalam permainanku. Semua pion akan kugerakan dengan hati-hati, menghapus semua jejak dengan sempurna, dan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Aku akan bermain, one shoot-they all die." kata Juubi**_

 _ **Ini yang ingin Kimmimaro dengar. Permainan yang bisa merenggut ratusan bahkan jutaan nyawa manusia. Permainan yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya. Juubi, memang anak yang suka bermain. Menganggap kehidupannya bagaikan catur.**_

 _ **Dia adalah raja dan sisanya adalah pion-pion yang dia kendalikan. Pilihan yang sungguh tepat.**_

' _ **akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan kedudukan yang sebanding dengan grup Uchiha' pikir Kimmimaro dengan senyuman licik di singgungan garis senyumnya**_

 _ **At Juubi's house  
=================================**_

" _ **Ayah, Juubi kok belum pulang juga ya?" tanya ibu Juubi khawatir. Pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sang ayah yang sedang membaca Koran di ranjangnya bersikap tenang. Tak ada kekhawatiran tersirat dalam wajah sang ayah**_

" _ **Biarkan saja. Palingan dia masih belajar biola dengan lagu barunya lagi"**_

" _ **Ayah! Bagaimana ayah bersikap tenang seperti itu? Biasanya kan dia pulang sebelum jam 7, tapi ini sudah jam 10 malam dia juga belum pulang. Padahal Kyuubi sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yah." kata ibu menghampiri suaminya ddengan wajah semakin khawatir ketika melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ibu Juubi lalu menempatkan posisinya di samping suaminya**_

" _ **Kau ini terlalu khawatir. Dia laki-laki, tidak pantas dikhawatirkan berlebihan seperti itu. Lagi pula jarak dekat, hanya 1 kilometer. Sekalipun Juubi pulang tengah malam, Asuma pasti akan mengantarnya pulang" kata ayah cuek**_

" _ **Jangan selalu bergantung pada orang lain seperti itu! Dia itu tetap anak kita yang masih bermur 5 tahun! Jangan selalu memperlakukannya seolah-olah anak kita itu sudah dewasa ayah!" kata ibu mengomel-ngomel.**_

 _ **Suaminya memang memperlakukan dan mendidik anak lelakinya seperti orang dewasa. Meskipun belum saatnya, sang suami terlalu mempunyai sifat keras kepala dan terkadang otoriter. Jika menyangkut tentang prestasi, sang istri sudah tidak bisa mengganggu gugat terhadap sikap suaminya ini.**_

" _ **Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu" kata sang ayah menghindar dari omelan sang istri. Dia melipat korannya kemudiam di letakan di meja lampunya. Dibaringkan tubuhnya lalu sang suami telah dimasuk kedalam lubang mimpi**_

" _ **Dasar." Kata sang ibu hanya menggerutu sebal melihat sikap suaminya ini**_

 _ **At midnight  
======================**_

 _ **Hujan turun sangat deras. Petir yang menggelegar bagaikan permainan iblis yang sedang mengacaukan bumi. Angin bertiup sangat kencang layaknya tiupan iblis yang ingin menerbangkan segalanya. Samping tembok rumah Juubi yang sederhana, terdapat 2 mobil hitam berbaris terparkir. Di mobil tersebut duduk Juubi di samping supir. Sisanya Kimmimaro dengan pria misterius**_

" _ **Tembak bius anjingnya terlebih dahulu. Juubi akan masuk ke dalam, kau ikuti dia dari belakang. Putuskan semua aliran listrik. Sesampai di dalam, putuskan aliran telpon lalu kau tusuk Juubi, kemudian naik ke lantai 2 dan pergi menuju pintu kamar berwarna coklat. Itu pintu kamar kedua orang tua Juubi. Bunuh mereka segera tanpa ada jeda waktu sedikitpun." kata Kimmimaro menjelaskan langkah-langkah rencananya**_

" _ **Apa? Kenapa aku harus membunuh bocah itu? Terus jika salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya berhasil menguhubungi polisi lewat ponsel bagaimana? Aku akan segera tertangkap di jalan nanti"**_

" _ **Jalankan saja apa yang aku perintahkan" ucap Kimmimaro**_

" _ **Baiklah, tapi benar ya kau jamin keselamatanku?"**_

" _ **Iya bawel! Sudah sana cepat! Waktu yang berjalan mempengaruhi rate sukses rencana! Akan kubayar setelah kau menyelesaikannya" kata Kimmimaro**_

" _ **Aku mengerti" kata seorang pemuda misterius tersebut.**_

 _ **Anjing sudah terbius. Aliran listrik juga sudah terputus. Rumah Juubi kini gelap gulita. Juubi membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dia bawa. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.**_

 _ **Tap tap tap. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar pelan. Pria misterus itu langsung memutuskan kabel telpon. Lalu menghadap Juubi yang di belakangnya. "Kau siap?" tanya pria misterius itu. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk.**_

 _ **Takut rencananya gagal dan berakhir ditangkap polisi, pria misterius itu langsung menusuk Juubi ke daerah perut. Darahnya mengalir deras. Juubi langsung terjatuh. Pria itu terkejut karena dia berpikir dia telah membunuh bocah yang penting bagi bosnya. Pria itu masih diam tidak bergerak. 'Bagaimana ini, aku membunuhnya!' pikir pria itu panik**_

" _ **cepat pergi!" bisik Juubi**_

 _ **Pria misterius itu menemukan jika Juubi sedang bermain akting. Dia langsung melesat ke lantai dua menuju kamar kedua orang tua Juubi, sementara Juubi sendiri terkapar berlumuran darah di depan pintu**_

 _ **Masuklah pria itu ke dalam kamar kedua orang tua Juubi.**_

 _ **KREEK. Pintu terbuka pelan. Cahaya petir yang terang, membuat kedua orang tua Juubi terlihat tidur lelap di ranjang mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu langsung menusukan pisau ke tubuh ayah Kyuubi.**_

" _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **Teriakan keras ibu Juubi terdengar jelas, sehingga Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajah Kyuubi terkejut, jantungnya berdebar-debar dan merasakan perasaan tidak enak mengelilinya. Gelap. Dengan panik, Kyuubi mengambil senter di keropak meja lampunya dan berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya**_

 _ **BUUUAAAAARRRRR!**_

 _ **Ledakan petir yang kencang menghasilkan cahaya yang terang. Mata Kyuubi terbelalak lebar. Senter yang dia pegang pun terlepas dari tangannya. Karena, ketika cahaya petir yang terang tersebut menerangi kamar orang tuanya, Kyuubi melihat sosok pria bertopi baru saja menarik kencang tancapan pisau dari dada ibunya.**_

 _ **Darah menyebar luas sehingga memenuhi kamar orang tuanya. Ayahnya telah terkapar berlumuran darah di atas ranjang. Begitupun juga sang ibu.**_

 _ **Otot dan tulang Kyuubi tiba-tiba tidak bisa di gerakan. Suaranya juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Jantung berdetak sangat kencang, tubuh Kyuubi pun bergetar kencang. Pria itu kini melihat Kyuubi di ambang pintu.**_

 _ **Datang lagi cahaya petir yang sangat terang dengan suara lebih keras, wajah pria misterius itu terlihat sangat jelas. Wajahnya sebagian terlumur darah. Seyuman iblis menakutkan dan tatapan psikopat yang hendak membunuh terbaca jelas.**_

 _ **Kyuubi masih tidak bisa bergerak. Masih tidak bisa berteriak. Pria misterius itu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Kyuubi. Dengan dorongan dan paksaan, Kyuubi berhasil lari.**_

 _ **Kyuubi turun dari lantai 2. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Di ruang tamu, Kyuubi melihat saudara kembarnya terkapar tidak berdaya. Perutnya berlumuran darah. Nafas berat terlihat di dada Juubi**_

" _ **La…ri…. " kata Juubi lalu tidak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **Hentakan kaki pria misterius itu terdengar. Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang. Di lantai dua terlihat bayangan pria misterius yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Kyuubi yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa sadar dia pergi ke dapur. Mengambil pisau dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu dapur.**_

 _ **Pria misterius itu melangkah ke dapur. Bayangan pria itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Kyuubi menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya.**_

 _ **Ketika pria itu telah masuk dapur, dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuubi menusuk perut bagian belakang pria itu lalu digeserkan tusukan itu hingga perutnya tersobek dan isi perut pria itu berceceran dimana-mana. Dalam hitungan detik pria itu jatuh tewas di tempat.**_

 _ **Kyuubi hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi melihat pria itu tewas. Seluruh wajah dan tubuh Kyuubi hampir tertutupi lumuran darah. Kyuubi menjatuhkan pisaunya, kemudia jatuh duduk di lantai. Diam. Lalu menesteslah tetesan air mata Kyuubi.**_

 _ **Mobil polisi dan ambulan mengelilingi depan rumah Kyuubi. Hujan yang masih mengguyur deras tidak menghalangi niat para tetangga yang ingin melihat kejadian pembunuhan. Garis batas polisi membatasi jarak para tentangga untuk tidak mendekati tempat kejadian.**_

 _ **Mayat yang ditemukan di gotong satu persatu oleh pihak ambulans. Polisi sibuk memeriksa barang bukti untuk peneylidikan lebih lanjut**_

 _ **Lalu, keluarlah gadis kecil yang belumuran darah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di bawa oleh polisi. Kedua tangannya yang mungil di borgol. Kyuubi, tersangka sementara sekaligus saksi mata.**_

" _ **Yaampun, tidak di sangka mereka mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini" bisik salah seorang ibu-ibu kurus yang melihat Kyuubi di bawa oleh polisi**_

" _ **Iya benar. Kasihan Kyuubi, padahal umurnya baru saja 5 tahun dan sudah mengalami kejadian sangat tragis begini" bisik ibu-ibu pendek**_

" _ **Iya iya" para tetangga yang menyaksikan berbisik-bisik.**_

 _ **Kyuubi sebenarnya mendengar bisikan, cemooh dan hinaan dari para tetangganya tapi, Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dari saat itulah Kyuubi mulai dingin terhadap orang lain di sekitarnya**_

 _ **At hospital  
======================================**_

 _ **Juubi yang tadi tampak seperti terbunuh, kini duduk sehat-sehat saja di ruang perawatan bersama Kimmimaro.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, aku telah salah memilih orang" kata Kimmimaro merasa bersalah dan telah mengecewakan kunci emasnya tersebut.**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa, justru ini jauh lebih baik" kata Juubi. Juubi tidak terlihat sedih ataupun terpukul sama sekali seperti Kyuubi. Kimmimaro terseringai bangga di bibirnya**_

" _ **Kau memang pemain yang sangat fantastik. Aktingmu tadi sangat mendukung" kata Kimmimaro tersenyum bangga kepada Juubi.**_

 _ **Juubi hanya menatap Kimmimaro dingin dan cuek. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hati Juubi, Juubi merasa syok mendengar teriakan ibunya tadi saat pembunuhan terjadi. Hanya saja, Juubi tidak pernah mau mendengarkan hati kecilnya oleh rasa dendam dan amarah yang dalam atas perilaku kedua orang tuanya selama ini.**_

 _ **Juubi telah berpura-pura sekarat di depan Kyuubi. Sebelumnya Juubi telah ditempelkan sebuah benda di perutnya yang berisi darah palsu. Maka ketika ditusuk, benda itu langsung mengeluakan darah sehingga terlihat seperti perut Juubi benar-benar tertusuk.**_

 _ **Dokter dan para suster serta petugas ambulans bekerja di bawah perintah Kimmimaro. Polisi yang datang pun juga mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Kimmimaro. Sehingga Juubi tidak di curigai.**_

" _ **Manipulasi semua data dengan sangat sempurna, buat Hidan yang merencanakan hal ini. Jangan ada celah kebenaranpun yang terbuka. Suatu saat nanti, jika Kyuubi ingin tinggal di kos, lacak dimana sasaran kosnya dan bayar semua pemilik kos**_

 _ **Perintahkan mereka juga untuk memberikan semua info Kyuubi mulai dari siapa temannya, alamat sekolahnya dan tempat yang Kyuubi datangi untuk bepergian, belanja serta bekerja part-time setiap sebulan sekali. Jika salah satu mereka tidak mau, hancurkan usahanya dan lenyapkan seluruh garis keluarga hingga keturunannya" kata Juubi**_

" _ **Apa?"**_

" _ **Benar apa tidak prediksiku ini hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya. Jika salah, akan kuberikan rencana B, yang paling penting adalah menguji kebenaran prediksiku dengan taruhan nyawamu"**_

 _ **Kimmimaro tersentak mendengar ucapan Juubi. Bocah 5 tahun ini benar-benar unpredictable. Dia berani mengatakan hal seperti ini dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh meskipun 0,5% itu terjadi. Karena pasti ada akan salah satu keluarga yang mau mengadopsi. Kimmimaro benar-benar bimbang, apakah dia harus percaya pada prediksi bocah 5 tahun tersebut atau tidak.**_

" _ **Baiklah. Tapi jika prediksimu melenceng, aku akan benar-benar membuat mimpi burukmu terjadi" kata Kimmimaro menegaskan nadanya kepada Juubi yang mau istirahat tidur**_

" _ **Terserah" kata Juubi sambil melepas impusnya lalu Juubi terjatuh ke dalam mimpi. Kimmimaro hanya menatap Juubi yang sudah tertidur pulas.**_

 _ **END.**_

Xxxxx

Kyuubi terdiam kaku. Tangan Kyuubi yang menodongkan pisau ke arah Juubi, diturunkan. Tidak disangka ternyata Kyuubi juga secara tidak langsung penyebab kejadian tragis ini. Memang benar, selama ini Kyuubi selalu berada dekat dengan Hidan. Setiap kali Juubi mengajaknya bermain, dia lebih memilih berada di sisi Hidan

Juubi telah dicampakan. Kyuubi tidak tahu jika Juubi mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya dan merasakan perasaan yang begitu sakit.

"Hukuman apa yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kekerasan. Sangat menyakitkan dan juga mengerikan" kata Juubi sambil beranjak dari duduknya untuk melangkah menghapiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak merespon perkataan Juubi. Juubi memeluk Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Tapi itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Sudah tidak berarti lagi sekarang" kata Juubi. Juubi merasa sangat tenang. Sudah 11 tahun, Juubi tidak memeluk tubuh sang saudara kembar identiknya yang sangat dia sayangi. "Kyuubi, kau tau, aku sangat merindukan dirimu" kata Juubi. Mereka terdiam dalam kensuyian di sekitar suara kayu terbakar di perapian

"Lepaskan aku" kata Kyuubi. Tidak ada kandungan dingin ataupun sinis dendam penuh amarah yang sangat dalam.

Dia mengetahui sebenarnya. Ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Juubi. Tapi Kyuubi dan kedua orang tuanya juga bersalah karena sudah memperlakukan Juubi berbeda tanpa sadar. Jika seandainya saja Kyuubi maupun kedua orangtuanya tidak seperti itu, maka hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Rasa bersalah, rasa kecewa, marah terhadap dirinya dan Juubi, marah kepada orang tuanya, bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hati Kyuubi. Juubi melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu hal ini?" tanya Kyuubi. Juubi hanya tersenyum

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari dulu" kata Juubi. Kyuubi menarik napasnya

"Aku harus kembali" kata Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Juubi. Ketika Kyuubi melangkah, Juubi menangkap lengan Kyuubi

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Di sana gelap. Ruang bawah tanah ini juga terhubung oleh jalanan di luar. Jadi, tidak di jamin jika ini aman 100%. Terdapat banyak belokan-belokan yang dapat membuatmu tersesat."

Kyuubi diam saja. Tidak membalas perkataan Juubi. Di padamkan apinya oleh air yang tersedia di samping perapian. Air yang sengaja di siapkan Juubi sejak awal. Juubi mengambil lampu minyaknya.

xxxxx

Hidan bersandar di tembok. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas. Langit-langit akademi yang terlapis perak di tatap oleh Hidan sedih sekaligus lelah mencari sosok sang adik tersayang yang menghilang entah kemana.

Hidan teringat 11 tahun lalu. Ketika mendengar bahwa kedua orangtuanya di kabarkan mengalami kecelakaan, Hidan langsung terbang kembali pulang. Yang masih bertahan hidup hanya Kyuubi dan Juubi. Di saat kejadian, Juubi dikabarkan di adopsi oleh seseorang.

Kyuubi yang masih dalam ruang perawatan, terlihat tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajah Kyuubi. Tatapan Kyuubi kosong, dingin dan sinis. Begitpun juga dengan sikapnya. Dokter berkata, Kyuubi tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun.

Kyuubi mengalami syok sangat dalam. Beberapa kali mengalami pengobatan, Kyuubi tetap tidak berubah. Kyuubi selalu menjauh dari kalangan sosial. Kyuubi juga tidak pernah tersenyum lagi.

Hidan yang berusaha untuk membuat Kyuubi tersenyum, tidak pernah berhasil. Kyuubi bagaikan tubuh tak bernyawa saat itu.

Semua hal tentang adiknya membuat perasaan Hidan tidak karuan. Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Hidan miliki. Hidan sudah tidak menganggap Juubi sebagai keluarga, tetapi sebagai pengkhianat. Hidan juga bertekat untuk memburu Juubi dan orang-orang di belakangnya untuk membalaskan dendam.

Hidan memijat keningnya. Kepalanya pusing, berat dan juga pening. Kenapa hal serumit ini bisa terjadi. Hidan memulai perjalanannya lagi untuk menemukan Kyuubi. Beberapa saat kemudian Hidan melihat Kyuubi berjalan sendirian di koridor.

"Kyuubi!" Hidan berlari cepat menghampiri Kyuubi. Larinya terhenti sekaligus terkejut ketika Hidan melihat Kyuubi membawa pistol di tangannya. "Kyuubi, darimana saja kau?. Kenapa kau membawa-bawa pistol?" tanya Hidan

"Aku meminjam pistol securiti untuk latihan tembak. Kak tolong kembalikan ya, aku lelah, ingin segera tidur" kata Kyuubi menyerahkan pistol itu

Hidan hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Kyuubi. Apa ini? Kenapa Kyuubi berubah seperti ini? Suaranya berbeda. Memangnya apa boleh sekuriti meminjamkan pistolnya?. Hidan ini mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kyuubi keburu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Kyuubi terhenti lalu mengok ke arah Hidan

"Selamat malam kak" kata Kyuubi tersenyum. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi

Hidan yang di belakangnya hanya terheran-heran.

At morning  
=========================================

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan _vice principal_. Naruto jalan mondar mandir, karena ragu ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut atau tidak. Naruto yang teringat akan ekspresi kesal Itachi padanya kemarin sore, masih terbayang-bayang di kepala Naruto

Dengan penuh keberanian dan tekad yang kuat, Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut. Lalu masuk. Itachi terlihat sibuk mengecek-ngecek data di laptopnya. Selebaran map pun juga di cek oleh Itachi. "Itachi" kata Naruto yang masih ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi masih sibuk

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Katakan saja" kata Itachi masih sibuk. Naruto gemetar. Tangannya di kepal erat. Jantung Naruto pun mulai berdebar kencang

"Itachi...kau marah padaku?" kata Naruto berbisik. Suara Naruto tidak terdengar oleh Itachi sehingga Itachi menghentikan kerjaannya. Dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depannya

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"kau….marah padaku?" kata Naruto. Suara Naruto sedikit di keraskan. Itachi bingung mendengarnya.

"Hey kau ini kenapa?" tanya Itachi beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kemarin waktu jam makan siang, kau marah padaku ketika aku mengatakan Sasuke brengsek." Kata Naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

"Memangnya iya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kemarin kau bilang _'berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu atau aku akan marah padamu'._ Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ekspresimu itu menyeramkan" kata Naruto. "Aku pikir kau marah, makanya aku ke sini pagi-pagi untuk minta maaf atas perkataan ku itu" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum

"Aku hanya kesal bukan marah. Jika aku marah, aku sudah mengusirmu dari tadi" kata Itachi

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto" kata Itachi berkata sangat lembut.

Naruto senang sekaligus lega. Naruto yang sempat ketar-ketir jika Itachi akan marah dan memutuskan ikatan pertunangannya. Naruto sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seperti Itachi.

"Ah benar juga" kata Itachi merogoh saku jasnya. Di keluarkannya dua tiket liburan musim panas

"Ini ambil lah" kata Itachi menyerahkan tiket tersebut

"Tiket apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Tiket liburan musim panas. Kemarin Hidan memintaku untuk _personal class trip_ -nya di Pulau Maladewa"

"Maladewa?!" kata Naruto melotot terkejut.

"Hm. Aku harus ikut untuk mengawasi mereka. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu dan Sasori. Kita akan berlibur di sana selama satu minggu sekalian aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan pertunangan kita."

"He?" kata Naruto melongo

Itachi tersenyum. "Minggu depan akan diadakan _parents meeting_ , jadi orang tua kita perlu datang. Untuk masalah gaun kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Kau tinggal terima jadi saja" kata Itachi.

Naruto semakin melongo. Naruto tiba-tiba meloncat girang dan memeluk Itachi. Itachi hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Itachi! Hahaha" kata Naruto tertawa sangat bahagia. Itachi tersenyum sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri senang bukan main. Mereka berdua tampak terlihat begitu bahagia.

At noon  
=======================

Waktunya makan siang. Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Itachi, termasuk Itachi mengajak Naruto dan kakaknya ikut bergabung _personal class trip_ kelas S tingkat 2 di Pulau Maladewa pada saat liburan musim panas nanti.

Naruto menceritakan hal tersebut dengan sangat girang kelewat batas. Gerakan tangan dan ekspresinya benar-benar enerjik.

"Kyuubi, kau juga ikut gabung kan?" kata Naruto.

"Iya, kakakku mengajak aku untuk ikut bersama dia" kata Kyuubi. Naruto tidak menyadari jika sikap Kyuubi melunak dan Kyuubi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi di hatinya.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berbaris untuk mengambil jatah makanan mereka. Lalu kemudian, para siswi yang berbaris di depan mereka berdua berlari menggerubungi 3 siswi cantik jelita di ambang pintu

"Kyaa! Karin san, kau sungguh cantik hari ini!" kata histeris siswi pendek kurus berambut bob

"Terimakasih" kata Karin senang dipuji

"Tayuya san dan Mei san juga sangat cantiiik!" kata 3 siswi lainnya

"Terimakasih" kata mereka berdua serentak.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto teheran-heran.

"Tidak tau" kata Kyuubi

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa mereka?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Siswi berkacamata tersebut terkejut

"Benarkah? Aneh, padahal mereka bertiga itu sangat terkenal di akademi ini" kata siswi itu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Alisnya juga berkerut

"Memangnya mereka itu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka itu adalah siswi kelas S tingkat 3 yang paling populer dari semua tingkatan dan tahun angkatan yang pernah ada" kata siswi berkacamata itu mengacungkan telunjuknya. Dan mulai menjelaskan identitas siswi yang digerubungi itu.

"Yang berambut merah lurus itu bernama Karin, dia merupakan artis sekaligus penyayi yang telah memenangkan penghargaan setiap tahun. Lalu yang di tengah namanya Tayuya. Dia adalah anak dari perdana mentri. Menurut gossip Tayuya merupakan tunangan dari Hidan-san. Tapi Hidan san selalu menolak info tersebut. Sedangkan yang mempunyai wajah seksi namanya Mei Terumi. Dia model internasional ternama dan terseksi di dunia. Banyak siswa di akademi ini tergila-gila olehnya

Tapi Mei-san sudah mempunyai tunangan, tunangannya itu adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, alias Sasuke Uchiha-san. Aku sering melihat Sasuke-san dan Mei-san bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bersama

Itulah kenapa mereka itu yang paling popular. Satu-satunya angkatan kelas S yang satu sekolah dengan tunangannya sendiri. Tayuya ikut popular karena selalu bersama Mei san dan Karin san" kata siswi tersebut mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wajahnya yang bangga akan ceritanya itu, menghilang ketika melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi. Melainkan sedang makan di dekatnya dengan sangat tenang dan menikmati

"Oooh begitu" kompak Kyuubi dan Naruto mengunyah makanan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada ekspresi terkejut maupun terkesan.

Siswi kacamata itu pun terheran. _'Cueknya...'_ pikirnya

xxxxx

Di sela-sela keasikan dan kenikmatan Naruto dan Kyuubi akan makanan mereka masing-masing, 3 siswi terkenal di akademi ini menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajah Karin, Mei dan Tayuya tampak begitu arogan dan meremehkan.

"Hey Kyuubi, tampaknya kau sangat menikmati makan siangmu ya" kata Tayuya tersenyum ramah palsu dengan sikap yang sok di lembutkan. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya. Memasukan makanannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya dengan sangat santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan tersebut

"Yaampun, bicara sambil makan. Dasar tidak sopan. Apa ini ini sikap dari adik pengusaha ternama Hidan? Benar-benar memalukan" kata Tayuya meledek sekaligus menghina Kyuubi.

Naruto tidak terima akan perlakuan menyebalkan Tayuya. Baru saja akan protes, Kyuubi sudah mengambil langkah lebih awal.

"Memangnya aku peduli" kata Kyuubi membuang pandangannya. Dia melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya. Nadanya yang dingin cuek tersebut membuat Tayuya sangat kesal.

' _Bagus Kyuubi! Haha, rasakan itu! Semburan api panas dari Kyuubi!'_ pikir Naruto senang.

Tayuya memandang Kyuubi sangat sinis. Naruto yang melihatnya senyum-senyum senang. Di sisi lain, Karin yang berdiri di belakang Tayuya juga memandang Naruto lebih sinis dari Tayuya.

"Hey. Perhatikan bicaramu. Beraninya kau berbicara kasar seperti itu padaku" kata Tayuya tajam.

Kyuubi meng- _ignore_ Tayuya. Dengan cueknya Kyuubi tetap menikmati makan siangnya. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi senyum-senyum senang. Senyuman yang menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Bunyi bel masuk berbunyi dengan cepat. Kyuubi dan Naruto yang digerubungi oleh 3 siswi terkenal di akademi pergi menuju kelas begitu saja. Mengkacangi mereka bertiga yang menggerubungi

"Cewe itu!" gumam Tayuya yang ingin menyerang Kyuubi, tapi terhentikan oleh Mei.

"Disini akademi. Kau akan kena masalah dari Hidan jika kau melakukan sesuatu padanya" kata Mei. Tayuya berdecih lalu menepis tangan Mei yang menggemgam lengannya dengan kasar. "Jangan gegabah. Kau akan bisa menyiksanya nanti" kata Mei tersenyum smirk evil. Tayuya menyadari kode yang disampaikan Mei. Tayuya senyum evil

In the parents meet's day  
====================================

Malam ini adalah malam dimana para orang tua siswa dan siswi akademi berkunjung untuk melihat anak-anaknya. _Parents meet_ hanya di lakukan setahun sekali oleh pihak akademi.

Di dekat tempat Victorian Gazebo terlihat perkumpulan sebuah orang tua Itachi dan Naruto. Mereka duduk di meja yang telah di siapkan khusus.

Fugaku yang mempunyai sifat keras, cuek dan keras kepala ini merasa menderita jasmani dan rohani terhadap Minato yang mempunyai sifat yang suka meledek dan iseng seperti Sasori. Baru pertemuan pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika sudah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha? Mungkin Fugaku akan mati gila menghadapinya

Sedangkan ibu tiri Itachi asik-asik saja mengobrol dengan ibunya Naruto. Tawa demi tawa mereka lontarkan, sudah layaknya sepasang sahabat karib.

xxxxx

Para murid sangat senang bertemu dengan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi dan Hidan. Kaka beradik ini satu-satunya murid akademi shiki yang sudah yatim piatu. Maka, pihak akademi shiki memberi izin untuk pergi ke tempat kedua orang tuanya di pemakaman.

Dua Batu nisan berbentuk salib berdampingan satu sama lain. Di depan batu nisan tersebut terdapat sebaket bunga _yellow camellia_. Bunga berkelopak putih yang ditengahnya kuning ini menandakan sebuah kerinduan dari sang anak, Hidan dan Kyuubi

Hidan dan Kyuubia berdiri di depan tempat dimana orangtuanya tinggal. Angin yang bersemilir menerbangkan rambut kakak beradik ini. Kunang-kunang yang berterbangan membantu cahaya bulan menerangi cahaya gelap. Ekspresi wajah mereka sangat sedih dan sorot mata mereka tersirat kerinduan yang sangat mendalam

Kyuubi teringat akan masa lalunya ketika orang tuanya masih hidup. Ketika itu, Kyuubi sangat bahagia. Tawaan dan candaan dari kedua orang tuanya sangat membuat Kyuubi begitu gembira. Kakaknya yang selalu dibuli ibunya, Kyuubi yang selalu diledeki oleh ayahnya, dan Juubi yang selalu di buli oleh mereka semua.

Permainan kejar-kejaran yang dimainkan bersama ayahnya, kakaknya, dan juga saudara kembarnya begitu mengasikan. Masakan ibunya dan kelembutan ibunya sangat membuat suasana semakin nyaman. Keluarga yang hidup sederhana tapi penuh keceriaan sepanjang waktu

Semua perasaan itu, semua kenangan itu masih melekat kuat di diri Kyuubi. Kyuubi merasa baru saja kemarin dia merasakan suasana itu, melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya, merasakan pelukan hangat dari kedua orangtuanya ketika ketakutan dan juga rawatan kedua orang tuanya ketika dia sakit.

Kini semuanya hilang. Semua kebahagiaan dan keceriaan tersebut lenyap. Jika orang tua Kyuubi masih hidup, pasti saat ini Kyuubi sedang berbincang-bincang seru. Tertawa bersama. Saling membuli satu sama lain.

Malam semakin larut. Udara juga semakin dingin. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Sebenarnya Hidan masih ingin di sini. Bersama orang tuanya yang berada tidur dalam tanah. Tapi, masih ada tugas lain yang harus Hidan selesaikan. Terutama tugas menyiapkan _personal personal class trip_ -nya.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Hidan

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi jatuh berlutut di depan makam. "Kyuubi!" kata Hidan panik.

Tubuh Kyuubi gemetar. Kening Kyuubi menempel di dada sang kakak yang juga ikut berlutut. Hidan tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun. Kyuubi pasti benar-benar merindukan sosok kedua orangtuanya. Hidan hanya bisa memeluk erat.

Rasa sedih yang sangat dalam, tidak tertahankan lagi. Air mata Kyuubi menetes.

Ikatan perasaan Hidan yang sangat kuat terhadap perasaaan Kyuubi membuat Hidan dapat mengetahui jika Kyuubi saat ini menangis, meskipun Hidan tak melihatnya. Hidan memejamkan matanya. Dia juga menahan kesedihannya.

Alisnya berkerut bukan marah tapi menahan sedih. Menahan sakit dan sesak terhadap perasaan sang adik yang tengah menangis diam tersebut.

Hidan harus menjadi perisai sekaligus pedang bagi sang adik untuk membuat sang adik tetap tegar dan bertahan hidup. Hidan mempererat pelukannya yang menandakan Hidan semakin menahan perasaannya.

xxxxx

Tidak hanya Hidan dan Kyuubi yang merindukan sosok pahlawan yang membuat mereka lahir ke dunia, pria tampan ketua OSIS ini juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Di depan kuil, tampak sebuah mobil ferari hitam baru saja terpakir. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluar sosok ketua OSIS, Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, dia berjalan menuju kuil dan masuk ke dalamnya sambil membawa seranjang penuh bunga _Yellow Camellia_ dan _Daffodil_.

Sasuke melihat wanita yang terbaring tak bernyawa dalam sebuah peti kaca. Wanita itu mempunyai kulit yang seputih mutiara. Cantik seperti bunga mawar putih. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang lurus. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna putih yang anggun.

Wanita itu seperti seorang putri yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke membuka tutup peti kaca tersebut. Digengamnya tangan wanita itu yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Lalu mengecupnya dengan sangat amat lembut penuh perasaan.

" _Tadaima, okasan_ " kata lembut Sasuke. Tapi juga terdapat kerinduan yang diiringi kesedihan

Sasuke menatap lembut wanita tak bernyawa itu dengan sebutan ibu. Disentuhnya pipi Mikoto yang dingin. Meskipun dingin, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Mikoto.

Bunga-bunga yang di sekeliling Mikoto sudah tampak mulai layu. Sasuke mengambil bunga-bunga layu tersebut. Sasuke memotong semua tangkai bunga segar yang dia bawa hingga menyisakan kelopak-kelopak bunganya saja. Kemudian meletakannya di sekeliling Mikotoa yang menggantikan bunga-bunga layu tersebut.

Kini tubuh Mikoto di peti kaca telah dikelilingi oleh bunga Yellow Camellia dan Daffodil bawaan Sasuke. Ternyata di bawah bunga Yellow Camellia dan Daffodil, terdapat setangkai mawar putih segar tanpa duri. Sasuke mengambil mawar putih tersebut lalu meletakannya di bawah telapak tangan Mikoto yang di lipat di perutnya.

Kening Mikoto dikecup dengan begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Aku pergi bu" kata Sasuke. Sasuke menutup kembali peti kaca sang ibu. Kembali pulang ke akademi.

Di saat Sasuke mendekati mobil ferari hitamnya, Sasuke bertemu dengan pria setengah baya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dingin dan sinis satu sama lain.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pria itu. Tanda-tanda membenci Sasuke sangat jelas terbaca

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan pria itu. Dia melewatinya begitu saja. "Bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke sambil lewat. Pria itu mengikuti arah langkah Sasuke. Tatapan sinis pria itu semakin dalam.

"Tuan" kata salah satu penjaganya yang meminta untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sasuke

"Biarkan saja" kata pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam kuil yang baru saja Sasuke masuki.

xxxxx

Kondisi Gaara sudah sembuh sekarang. Berkat pengobatan dari Shizune sensei, dia dapat pulih dengan cepat. Gaara berdiam diri di asrama karena kedua orangtuanya sedang bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Sebenarnya Gaara diajak, tetapi Gaara masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika Naruto dan Itachi bertunangan.

Pintu asrama Gaara terketuk. Ternyata Suigetsu. "Gaara, liburan musim panas kau ikut dengan ku ya, ke Pulau Maladewa" kata Suigetsu

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" kata Gaara heran.

" _Personal personal class trip_ -ku ke sana kali ini. Itachi membawa Naruto dan Sasori, Hidan membawa Kyuubi, Deidara dan Kiba membawa peliharaan mereka masing-masing, kalo Sasuke masih belum tahu. Nah makanya aku mau membawa mu" kata Suigetsu

"Aku tidak menginginkannya" kata Gaara.

Suigetsu dan Gaara memang sudah saling mengenal semenjak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu orang tua Suigetsu sedang mengadakan pesta sosialisasi. Seluruh pengusaha dan penjabat-penjabat Jepang di undang ke pesta tersebut

Karena pesta sosilisasi itu Suigetsu mengenal Gaara. Dia lebih cenderung diam saat itu. Kemudian Suigetsu mengajak ngobrol Gaara. Suigetsu juga mengajak Gaara bermain di kamarnya hingga pesta selesai. Mulai dari situ, Suigetsu dan Gaara menjadi sangat dekat.

"Ayolaah, semua orang membawa sesuatu yang berharga. Masa aku harus sendirian" kata Suigetsu

"Tapi aku tidak mau" kata Gaara

"Ayolah, sekali saja! Aku akan mentraktirmu di sana" kata Suigetsu

"Terserah kau saja" kata Gaara mengalah. Karena, meskipun Gaara menolak, Suigetsu akan terus memaksa.

At evening in the day before _personal class trip_  
=========================

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, kini liburan musim panas telah tiba. Besok pagi, para murid akan berkumpul untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kelas S tingkat 2, Itachi bersama Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi bersiap-siap untuk _personal class trip_ di Pulau Maladewa.

Semua tampak sibuk menyiapkan barang dan baju yang akan dibawa. Tiket pesawat, paspor, dan tiket penyewaan tempat di Pulau Maladewa sudah siap di tangan mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan Kyuubi sangat bersemangat.

Hidan, Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara, Sasori dan Itachi, akan berpetualang seru abis-abisan di pulau romantis di dunia.

At morning in the _personal class trip_  
================================================

Di aula, para murid telah selesai berkumpul. Koper-koper mereka telah berada di genggaman tangan mereka. Kini mereka berjalan menuju jemputan masing-masing. Desas desus suara keceriaan dan kesenangan memenuhi suasana.

Jemputan untuk mengantar rombongan ke bandara yang akan berlibur di Pulau Maladewa juga sudah siap di tempat. Koper-koper besar bertumpuk di belakang bagasi jemputan. Tentu saja, jemputan mereka merupakan bis khusus dari bandara.

 _WOOF! WOOF!_ Gonggongan anjing keras terdengar keras. Anjing yang ini mempunyai bulu yang terlihat sangat kembut dan juga berbadan besar dan berisi. Perawatan yang sangat tinggi terlihat jelas.

Anjing tersebut berlari kencang menghampiri Kiba sang majikannya. Di belakang tersebut juga datang _butler_ Kiba dan _butler_ Deidara yang membawakan burung elang

"Akamaru!" kata Kiba menyambut sangat baik kedatangan anjing kesangannya itu. Tak lupa Kiba mengusap-ucap kencang penuh semangat bulu di pipi anjingnya. Anjing Kiba menerima sambutan majikannya denga jilatan di wajah Kiba

"Hahaha sudah, hentikan Akamaru haha" kata Kiba tertawa senang.

"Hey Nil!" kata Deidara juga mendapat sambutan elangnya yang medarat di tangan Deidara.

"Tuan muda jaga diri tuan muda"

"Semoga tuan muda selamat sampai tujuan"

Kedua _butler_ tersebut membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

"Oke!" Seru semangat Deidara dan Kiba serentak

Para murid akademi shiki melambaikan tangan untuk menyampaikan perpisahan. Rombongan _personal class trip_ pun mulai masuk ke dalam bis dan menaruh koper-koper mereka di bagasi. Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, bis itu melaju pergi meninggalkan Akademi Shiki.

" _PERSONAL CLASS TRIP_! _PERSONAL CLASS TRIP_! _PERSONAL CLASS TRIP_! YEEEHEEEEYYY! WUHUUUUU!" kompak Deidara dan Kiba berheboh ria di dalam bis.

Tidak hanya Deidara dan Kiba saja, Hidan melakukan adu ledek dengan Suigetsu yang lagi-lagi menggoda Kyuubi. Naruto ikut-ikutan menggoda Kyuubi, dia berada di pihak Suigetsu. Kyuubi menyerah akan kondisinya yang memprihatinkan tersebut. Gaara yang diam saja, ikut di bawa-bawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam duduk paling belakang, sengaja menjauhkan diri.

Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela. Tapi kelas S tikat 2 sangat solid dan juga selalu kompak. Maka, Sasuke pun ikut di bawa-bawa. Kini Sasuke di bully oleh mereka semua.

Naruto yang membenci Sasuke seolah-olah melupakan perasaannya. Naruto ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama yang lain ketika membuli Sasuke abis-abisan. Karena orang pertama kali yang memicu amarah Sasuke adalah Deidara, maka Sasuke menghampiri Deidara

Deidara mempunyai firasat buruk. Aura hitam iblis Sasuke keluar begitu banyak. Matanya mengerluarkan cahaya merah. Gerangan suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Deidara. Bulu kuduk Deidara seketika itu juga berdiri semua

"Huaaa! Ampun ampuuun! Jangan mendekat Jangan mendekaaaaat! Maafkan akuuu!" tubuh Deidara kejang-kejang seperti orang sekarat minum baygon. Muka Deidara panik.

"Serangan kepalan tangan!" kata Sasuke

TAK

" _Iteeeeeeee_!" kata Deidara menjerit keras karena dijitak Sasuke. Deidara memegangi kepalanyanya dan meringkuk di kursi kesakitan. Yang lain tertawa ngakak melihatnya

Perjalanan yang panjang menuju bandara tidak terasa sudah sampai. Para rombongan itu turun dari bisnya dan melihat Sasori dan Itachi sudah sampai duluan

At airport  
====================================

"Kakaaaak!" kata Naruto berlari menghampiri kakaknya sambil menggeret tas kopernya. Yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua di belakang Naruto. Naruto lalu menginjak keras-keras kaki Sasori.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau Naruto!" kata Sasori protes

"Itu hukumanmu karna sudah membohongi Itachi!" kata Naruto

"Huh?" kata Sasori di menaikan alinya sebelah

"Kakak sudah menyebarkan berita palsu pada Itachi jika aku mengganti nomor dan emailku. Lalu kakak tidak mengirimkan surat Itachi kepadaku! Rasakan itu! " kata Naruto ngambek. Itachi dan yang lain hanya tersenyum-senyum saja

"Haha ketahuan ya" kata Sasori malah tertawa. Naruto semakin memasang wajah kesal.

"Permisi, pesawat yang Anda minta sudah siap tuan" kata salah seorang pelayan yang datang pada Kiba.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" kata Kiba. Rombongan tersebut memasuki bandara. Pesawat akan siap landas. Pesawat yang digunakan ini terdapat simbol perusahaan Kiba di ekor pesawat. Sangat jelas terbaca jika pesawat ini merupakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Kiba.

At maladewa island  
at afternoon  
==================================

Lautan yang biru yang indah dengan Pasir pantai yang sangat bersih, diterpa ombak yang berkali-kali. Ada hutan mini di pulau tersebut. Selain itu, tempat penginapan juga tersedia. Tempatnya berbaris 2 memanjang ke daerah laut.

Burung-burung yang berkicau melintas di atas pulau. Suasana yang romantis sangat begitu terasa. Para rombongan dari Akademi Shiki telah sampai di tempat kemudian meletakan barang-barangnya di penginapan tersebut sesuai dengan pilihan mereka.

Lagu Fighting Dreamers di bunyikan keras-keras dari radio yang di taruh di pantai dekat pepohonan. Akamaru, anjing milik Kiba berlari-lari bermain dengan Kiba dan Deidara di pinggir pantai sedangkan nil bersenang-senang di udara.

Mereka semua telanjang dada. Tereskposlah kemana-mana dada bidang menawan yang seksi nan putih dan perut yang sispek. Tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Naruto dan Kyuubi juga ikut-ikut bermain bersama Akamaru.

 _WOOF! WOOF!_ Akamaru bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kiba dan Deidara mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap menceburkan dirinya ke laut. Celana pantainya di lepas, di gantikan oleh celana renang yang di dobel. Tubuhnya melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya

" _YAHOOOOO_!" kompak mereka berdua. Kiba dan Deidara menceburkan dirinya ke laut. Air laut yang sangat segar membuat Kiba dan Deidara menyelam untuk mengejar ikan-ikan yang berenang

Sasuke dan Gaara berjemur duduk selonjoran di pantai. Sambil menikmati pemandangan dan menyaksikan keasikan teman-temannya, Sasuke meminum sekaleng minuman dingin yang menyegarkan, sedangkan Gaara merekam aktifitas yang di lakukan mereka semua

Itachi dan Sasori memancing dengan pancingan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Kaki mereka yang tercebur setengah ke laut, menahan keseimbangan karena ikan yang di laut tertangkap oleh pancingan Sasori dan Itachi

Suigetsu dan Hidan memburu kelapa muda. Suigetsu yang memanjat dan Hidan yang mengarahkan Suigetsu untuk mengambil kelapa muda yang pas untuk diminum.

Para penjaga Kiba dan Deidara yang ikut untuk mengawasi mereka berdua datang membawa motor _boot_ dan papan seluncur mereka.

Ketika Kiba dan Deidara muncul di permukaan, mereka melihat papan seluncur milik Kiba dan _motor boot_ milik Deidara telah datang. Kiba dan Deidara berlari gembira. Diambilnya barang mereka, lalu langsung memainkannya ke tengah laut. Ombak juga sangat mendukung Kiba berselancar.

"UOOOOOO!" kata Kiba berteriak senang. Ombak yang besar menambah _exiciting_ -nya Kiba. Begitu pun juga Deidara yang bermain motor boot-nya dengan sangat kencang

"Deidara saaan, aku juga mau mencoba ituuu!" kata Naruto berteriak memanggil Deidara. Akamaru pun ikut-ikut menggonggong memanggil Deidara yang berada di bagian laut yang mulai dalam.

"Baiklaah!" kata Deidara. Naruto juga mengajak Kyuubi untuk naik motor boot bersama. Naruto yang mengendarai dan Kyuubi yang di boncengi

 _BRUUUUM_

Naruto lansung menarik gas kencang-kencang dan menikmatinya. Deidara justru bermain kejar-kejaran dan lempar tangkap bersama Akamaru.

Muncul ide isengnya Deidara. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya duduk santai menikmati minumnya.

"Kibaaaa!" kata Deidara meneriaki Kiba yang sedang asik berselancar. Kiba yang sedang berselancar di ombak tinggi melihat ke arah Deidara, sepupunya. Deidara menunjuk diam-diam ke arah Sasuke. Kiba mengerti sinyal yang di berikan oleh Deidara.

Ketika Kiba menghentikan selancarannya, dia bersama Deidara pergi ke belakang hutan lalu muncul secara diam-diam dari arah belakang Sasuke. Langkahya di endap-endap kan seperti seseorang yang akan menculik anak kecil

Ditangkapnya kaki dan tangan Sasuke dengan cepat dan kuat-kuat. Kaleng minuman yang Sasuke genggam jatuh dan tumpah ke pasir. Tubuh Sasuke di gotong ke bibir pantai oleh Kiba dan Deidara

"Hey apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku!" kata Sasuke memberontak, tapi percuma. Dua lawan satu mana mungkin. Apalagi Kiba dan Deidara mengunci titik dimana Sasuke tidak dapat melawan.

"SAAAATU, DUUUA, TIIIIGAAAAA!" kompak Kiba dan Deidara melemparkan Sasuke ke dalam laut dan

 _BYUUUUR_

Sasuke basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kiba dan Deidara tertawa girang sambil tos bersama.

Sasuke diam saja tapi raut wajahnya kesal. Sasuke yang tidak mau membuat dirinya basah, telah dihancurkan oleh Kiba dan Deidara. Temannya yang paling iseng dan yang paling onar di akademi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya sekaligus menahan dirinya untuk tidak emosi

At evening  
====================================================

Matahari mulai terbenam. Di Laut, samping penginapan mereka, terdapat dua buah meja kayu jati segi empat berdampingan lengkap dengan kursi-kursinya.

Meja satu di duduki oleh Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, dan Sasuke. Meja satunya lagu oleh Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba, Deidara dan Gaara. Mereka masih memakai pakaian sama seperti tadi siang.

Makanan yang mereka nikmati adalah _seafood_ hasil tangkapan Itachi dan Sasori tadi siang. Ada barbeque, cumi bakar, udang bakar, kepiting bakar, ikan nila bakar, dan lobster bakar. Semua ada yang dilapisi oleh bumbu saus tiram, bubu manis pedas dan juga sambal _mayonnaise_. Masakan ini dibuatkan oleh _butler_ Itachi dengan bumbu-bumbu yang dibawa dari rumah.

Desert yang disediakan adalah eskrim dan salad buah yang begitu segar dan nikmat. Mereka semua sangat menikmatinya.

"Naruto, habis ini kamu ganti baju ya" kata Itachi

"Hm!" kata Naruto antusias.

"Tolong siapkan semuanya" perintah Itachi kepada _butler_ pribadinya

"Baik. Saya mohon permisi" kata _butler_ tersebut dan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesta pertunangan Itachi

"Kyuubi, nanti kamu juga bersiap-siap. Habis ini aku akan memberikan gaunmu" kata Hidan yang berada tepat di samping Kyuubi walaupun berbeda meja

"Terserah" kata Kyuubi

"Kyuubi, nanti kau juga bersiap-siap untuk membantuku berganti baju" kata Suigetsu modus. Senyuman mesum Suigetsu benar-benar membuat Hidan panas. Orang ini memang tidak pernah lelah untuk tidak menggoda adiknya itu.

"Hey, jangan berbuat macam-macam jika kau tak mau kepala mu putus" kata Hidan sebal

"Hey, setiap manusia itu harus saling membantu. Jangan pelit kau" kata Suigetsu. Hidan dan Suigetsu sudah saling memberikan tatapan tajam dan siap untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

Kyuubi tidak sedikit pun mempedulikannya, tetap fokus pada makanan.

"Nah Anda sudah selesai nona" kata pelayan wanita yang disewa Itachi. Naruto melihat dirinya ke cermin. Naruto terkejut melihat penampilannya itu. Benar-benar sangat manis

Kyuubi pun begitu, dia telah di make over oleh pelayan yang disewa oleh Hidan. Dress selutut yang sangat manis menutupi tubuh Kyuubi. Tapi, Kyuubi tidak terkejut melihatnya. Tidak berekspresi di depan cermin.

Semua para remaja pria sudah menunggu di pasir pantai. Ombak menambah keromantisan lampu pantai yang di pasang. Selain itu terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya kue pertunangan. Semua orang memakai pakaian casual, memancarkan ketampanan diri mereka semua. Itachi pun hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan almet universitasnya dulu.

Itachi memang membuat pestanya sengaja tidak formal, karena Itachi lebih suka kondisi sederhana.

Naruto dan Kyuubi datang. Semuanya tersepona melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau lebih manis sekarang!" kata Kiba menghampiri Naruto. Tidak hanya Naruto, Kyuubi juga membuat Kiba terpana "Kau juga Kyuubi! Hey Hidan! Adikmu ini sangat manis! Aku ajak jalan ya!" kata Kiba ke arah Hidan

"Mati kau" kata Hidan jelas menolak mentah-mentah

"Kalo begitu aku boleh?" kata Deidara menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Brengsek" kata Hidan makin sebal

"Berarti—"

"Apalagi kau gigi landak" kata Hidan. Hidan sudah tau apa yang akan di katakan Suigetsu.

"Lalu yang boleh siapa?" tanya Kiba

"Tidak ada. Coba-coba kau mati" ancam Hidan

"Pelit" kompak Kiba dan Deidara.

"Kalo begitu, aku boleh kan mengajak Naruto jalan. Kan aku kakaknya" kata Sasori merangkul pinggang Naruto yang imut.

"Kak lepaskan aku. Apa-apaan kau" kata Naruto. Tapi Sasori tidak mau dengar. Sasori malah memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan lingakaran penuh di pinggang Naruto. Sasori memeluk Naruto sperti kekasihnya sendiri. Naruto pun kesal

"Kenapa?. Wajar kan aku ingin bersamamu. Kita sudah lama berpisah Naruto" kata Sasori membisikan kata lembut di tepat telinga Naruto. Baru saja Naruto bertindak, Itachi sudah mengambil langkah

"Sasori, aku ingin sebuah kedamaian" kata Itachi.

"Hahaha bercanda. Jangan di anggap serius seperti itu" kata Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa jahil.

Pesta kecil-kecilan pertunangan Itachi dimulai. Sesi potong kue, sesi foto-foto, sesi dansa di lakukan tahap demi tahap sesuai susunan acara. Kiba, Deidara, Suigetsu dan Hidan ribut rebutan untuk dansa dan foto bersama Kyuubi. Keributan mereka terhentikan dan berubah menjadi lemah lesu ketika Kyuubi lebih memilih Sasori yang mengajaknya foto dan dansa bersama.

Naruto dan Itachi sudah asik berdansa bersama. Asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Pesta pertunangan kecil-kecilan mereka benar-benar berjalan sangat lancar.

At midnight  
==================================

Pesta kecil-kecilan pertunangan Naruto dan Itachi telah berakhir. Walaupun hanya beberapa orang, tapi pesta mereka berdua serasa mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Kebersamaan dan canda tawa yang menjadi penghias kemeriahan pestalah menjadikan pesta kecil tersebut tidak mudah di lupakan

Para murid akademi ini telah terelap tidur di penginapan mereka masing-masing. Akamaru dan elang Kiba juga sudah terjun ke alam mimpi.

Dalam mata yang terpejam dan terlelap di tempat tidurnya, Naruto terbangun ketika mendengar suara suling. Suara yang sangat lembut dan indah. Naruto membuka matanya.

' _Siapa yang main suling malam-malam begini?'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati. Naruto penasaran atas suara suling yang sangat lembut dan indah tersebut. Baru kali ini, Naruto mendengar suara musik seperti ini.

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto mengambil jaket hangatnya karena di luar udaranya pasti dingin.

Angin pantai yang dingin berhembus dengan kencang menembus jaket Naruto. Naruto menelusuri arah suara itu berasal.

Dari kejauhan, terdapat tempat sebuah gubuk modern yang terletak di pinggir laut. Seorang pria berambut hitam memakai kimono sedang memainkan sulingnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Itachi menghentikan sulingnya. Dia menatap Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya

"Tidak. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto duduk di sebelah sang tunangannya Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan menatap lembut Naruto seperti biasa

"Aku belum mengantuk." Kata Itachi

"Begitu. Itachi, permainan sulingmu tadi sangat bagus. Benar-benar nada yang lembut dan juga indah. Sejak kapan kau bisa main suling semenakjubkan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belajar suling baru sedua tahun yang lalu, ketika umurku 16 tahun" kata Itachi

"Benarkah? Waaah... Keren! Nada apa saja yang kau kuasai?" tanya Naruto kagum.

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Aku juga memainkan suling ini sangat jarang karena jadwalku yang padat" kata Itachi

"Oooh.. Kalo gitu ayo main lagi! Aku mau dengar lagu tadi! Ayo Itachi! Ayo!" kata Naruto bersemangat

Itachi tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang pujaan hatinya itu. Ditiuplah suling Itachi. Merdu. Indah. Lembut. Tapi, sedikit ada nada kesedihan yang tersampaikan. Seperti ada sebuah pesan yang tersembunyi di dalam permainan suling Itachi.

Mungkin karena nada ini telalu lembut dan indah, maka terkesan sedih. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghayati penuh nada yang dimainkan Itachi.

Di dalam penginapan, Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya sangat kencang. Kepala Sasuke juga tertunduk dalam.

"Kak..Kau bodoh.." kata Sasuke terdengar seperti menahan amarah sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam. Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar kacau. Pikirannya pun mulai frustasi.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Itachi baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono dan mengambil sebuah DVD tanpa cover. DVD tanpa cover itu di berikan kepada Sasuke yang sedang memakai piyama tidurnya**_

" _ **Sasuke, aku titip ini" kata Itachi menyerahkan DVD itu. Sasuke mengrenyitkan alisnya sambil mengambil DVD yang di serahkan padanya**_

" _ **Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Tersungging senyuman lembutnya Itachi**_

" _ **Itu hadiah terakhirku untuk Naruto" kata Itachi. Sasuke terkejut**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.**_

" _ **Kau tau, di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Semua pasti akan ada masanya dimana semuanya harus pergi dan mustahil untuk bisa kembali lagi" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Kau ini kenapa kak?" kata Sasuke semakin heran dan mulai merasakan hal yang buruk**_

" _ **Sasuke. Jika waktuku sudah habis, tolong jaga Naruto. Aku titipkan dia kepadamu" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

" _ **Aku rasa, sudah saatnya aku melepaskan Naruto. Aku ingin kau membahagiakannya. Jangan lepaskan dia. Jaga dia. Buat dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Jangan bicara konyol! Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan tipe orang yang merebut" kata Sasuke**_

" _ **Memang, tapi kau adalah tipe orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Kau sebenarnya menyukai Naruto kan?" kata Itachi. Sasuke langsung memerah. Dia membuang mukanya dari pandangan Itachi**_

" _ **Jangan bercanda! Kata siapa aku menyukainya! Dia itu sama sekali bukan tipeku!" kata Sasuke mengelak**_

 _ **Itachi selama ini menyadari jika Sasuke menyukai wanita yang sama dengan Itachi. Karna Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain jika tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah mau memuji orang lain. Sasuke tidak pernah memerhatikan orang lain**_

 _ **Semenjak Naruto datang ke akademi, sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah. Dia suka memerhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Sasuke juga menolong Naruto di saat Naruto membutuhkan pertolongan. Memuji Naruto. Ketika Naruto marah terhadap Sasuke yang membuat Gaara sakit, Sasuke sedikit terpukul saat itu. Itachi bisa merasakan semua perasaan itu.**_

" _ **Tidak perlu ditutupi. Aku ini kakak kandungmu" kata Itachi. Sasuke diam saja. Tatapan dan wajah Sasuke masih di palingkan dari Itachi. "Sasuke. Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada semua orang. Terutama pada Naruto. Katakan padanya, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku karena Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirku" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Jangan bicara konyol! Aku akan segera menghubungi Yahiko" kata Sasuke yang mulai mengerti kode Itachi melangkah untuk menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas kasur, Itachi langsung menghentikan tangan Sasuke.**_

" _ **Jangan lakukan itu. Dia itu berbahaya. Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Jika kau memang menyayangi dan mencintai tunanganmu, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini. Jangan bersikap bodoh kak!" kata Sasuke protes**_

" _ **Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka Naruto dan Kyuubi akan benar-benar terbunuh. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Lebih baik aku saja yang menanggung hal itu. Aku juga tidak mau kalian semua ikut-ikut terseret dalam kasus ini. Kau jalani saja permintaan terakhirku ini Sasuke" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Kak ini-"**_

" _ **Demi Naruto" kata Itachi. "Lakukan ini demi Naruto. Tolong, bantu aku" kata Itachi**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kakaknya masih bersikap tenang padahal nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Sasuke tidak bisa melawan ataupun melarang tekat Itachi ini. Dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Itachi. DVD yang di tangan Sasuke, digenggam kecang**_

 _ **Itachi melangkah pergi keluar penginapan. Tidak lupa Itachi mengambil suling dalam kopernya.**_

 **End of flashback**

Naruto bertepuk tangan atas permainan suling Itachi yang sangat membuat hati dan perasaan Naruto damai. "Tadi itu keren Itachi!" kata Naruto. Itachi menatap Naruto diam. Itachi tiba-tiba menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Naruto terkejut. Naruto merasakan suatu firasat aneh. Dada Naruto sesak. Sakit. Naruto tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya ini. Itachi terasa berbeda bagi Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh Itachi.

"Itachi?" kata Naruto berkata pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" kata lembut Itachi. Nada yang sepuluh kali lebih lembut dari pada biasanya. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ada perasaan aneh seperti ini?

Tapi, semua firasat tidak nyamannya Naruto hilang dan lenyap ketika Itachi memberika ciuman yang hangat dan mesra. Ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Ciuman yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan aman.

Derauan nafas Itachi membuat Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman Itachi. Suasana malam romantis dan angin laut yang berhembus menambah kenyamanan Naruto dan Itachi

Baik Itachi maupun Naruto tidak ada yang mau berhenti. Semuanya tetap berjalan. Sampai memakan waktu yang sangat panjang.

Itachi dan Naruto mengambil nafas setelah melakukan ciuman yang panjang itu. Itachi merapikan poni sang tunangan.

"Ayo ikut denganku" kata Itachi berdiri sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Nanti kau juga tau" kata Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi sok misterius. Apa dia tidak tahu kalo main rahasia-rahasiaan itu menyebalkan?. "Sekarang tutup matamu" kata Itachi di tengah perjalanannya m

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?" tanya Naruto heran

"Sudah tutup mata saja" kata Itachi. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya. Kedua bahunya di pegang oleh Itachi dari belakang. Naruto juga di tuntun jalan ke suatu tempat oleh Itachi

"Nah sekarang buka matamu" kata Itachi. Naruto membuka mata dan Wow! Pemandangan yang sungguh indah! Ruangan yang mirip dengan aquarium besar ini membuat mata dan mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Para warga lautan terlihat berlalu lalang di balik kaca bening itu

Naruto menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca. Pemandangan bawah laut dapat di pandang Naruto tanpa harus menggunakan perlengkapan selam. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memeluknya

"Hm!" kata Naruto mengangguk antusias. Itachi ikutan senang.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar di saku baju yang dia dobel dengan kimono. Itachi merogoh sakunya. Mata Itachi membelak ketika membaca nama seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. "Naruto, aku keluar sebentar ya" kata Itachi

"Hm" kata Naruto asik memperhatikan masyarakat bawah laut tersebut tanpa memperhatikan Itachi.

 _Tap tap tap_. Itachi pergi ke pantai sebelah utara. Seorang gadis remaja cantik berambut merah lurus panjang tengah berpakaian dress putih berdiri di pesisir pantai. Gadis itu berbalik badan dan tersenyum ke arah Itachi yang menghampirinya. Lalu dipeluknya Itachi oleh gadis itu

"Lama tidak bertemu Karin" kata Itachi berkata lembut palsu. Karin, mantan tunangan Itachi yang diputuskannya

"Itachi, cium aku" kata Karin mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Itachi yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Itachi menatap Karin diam tapi dingin

"Karin"

"Cium aku" kata Karin memaksa. Itachi sudah menduga akan hal ini terjadi. Itachi mencium Karin hingga Karin di buat lemas olehnya. Gerakan tangan Itachi yang kemana-kemana membuat Karin semakin lemas. Wajah Karin juga semakin merah merona

Tubuh Karin yang terlalu lemas oleh perbuatan Itachi, membuat Karin hilang kesembangan. Sehingga Itachi mendorong Karin dengan mudahnya dan jatuh di atas pasir pantai. Ciuman Itachi semakin melekat dan semakin membuat Karin hilang kendali dirinya sendiri

Tubuh Karin dan Itachi basah kuyup akibat terpaan ombak laut. Tapi tak ada yang peduli akan hal itu. Ketika Itachi akan menjalankan rencana tahap duanya, yaitu membunuh Karin, dari belakang terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing memanggil dirinya

"Itachi…?"

Itachi terlihat tenang-tenang saja melihat Naruto yang menyaksikan aksi Itachi. Hal ini juga termasuk dari rencana Itachi

Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Kakinya melemas. Sorot mata Naruto benar-benar syok. Sedih. Kecewa. Sakit. Tunangannya yang sangat dia sayangi, yang sangat dia cintai, melakukan hal hina tersebut? Mencium wanita lain diam-diam? Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Amarah Naruto sudah mengambil alih seluruh kendali Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Itachi

Itachi tidak berbuat banyak. Tetap tenang meskipun hatinya sangat terluka. Itachi menghampiri Karin, tersenyum ramah dan lembut, memeluknya lalu berbisik lemah di telingan Karin. "Maaf" kata Itachi dan ketika itu itu juga Itachi mencekik Karin

"Itachi..apa yang.." Karin tidak bisa bernafas. Cekikan Itachi begitu kuat. Karin mencoba melawan tapi tidak mampu. Dalam hitungan menit, Karin tewas di tempat.

 **TBC**

* * *

Senpaaaaai, kemarin-kemarin saya tidak bisa login masa:( terus koneksi internet saya gaada sinyal, sedih banget :(:(:(

Itachi selalu pahlawan tampaaaaaaan! Jadi terharu ;'D. hehehhehehe

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kyuubi chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu.

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita keempat saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D. Oh iya senpai, cerita ini ada di wattpad juga cuman saya gabisa nerusin karena saya numpang share di akun temen saya (._.)

 **choikim1310** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, huhuhuu maaf ya sennpai bikin bingung:(, cerita lama banget ini :(, terlalu amatir:(,

Iya senpai, jadinya Naru sama sasu, bukan sama ita:(, yang ngincer Naru kabuto senpai:(, kalo kyuu diincer sama tayuya, kimmimaro masih idup senpai:(, iya senpai ita ngorbanin diri, kyuu gaada hubungan sama keliarga uchiha, yang ada hubungannya kabuto, nanti ada penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi kok senpai:(, ini emang ada genre misterinya, tapi berantakan :(, maaf ya senpai:(

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, samaaaaa:'(, sedih lihatnya senpai huhuhu:(, iyaa endingnya jadi sasunaru nanti:(

 **Indah605** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, gaara diem aja senpai, jadinya ga muncul di chap kemarin heheheh, iya senpaaai, itachi udah tau dari awal kalo geng kabuto mau ngebunuh naru hehe, rencana juubi and the geng ada di chap berikutnyaa senpai hehehe:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Same as previous time  
=================================

Naruto berlari membawa perasaan terlukanya. Tunangannya, telah mempermainkan Naruto dengan seenaknya. Mempermainkan bagaikan boneka murahan. Apa ini sifat Itachi yang sebenarnya? Apa Naruto hanyalah boneka Itachi? Kenapa dia berbohong dan berkhianat?

Naruto berLari tapi tidak tahu kemana arahnya. Lari yang hanya mengikuti emosi dan ingin menjauh dari siapapun.

Pulau Maladewa yang luas yang terdapat hutan mini, membuat Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Cahaya yang gelap, membuat Naruto sulit melihat jelas sampai Naruto tersandung bebatuan. Naruto mencoba ingin berdiri, tapi gagal. Mencoba ingin berdiri, tapi tidak bisa.

Naruto menangis. Tangisan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Dada Naruto lebih sakit dari lututnya yang terluka.

xxxxx

 _TOK TOK TOK_. "Kyuubi, apa kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang yang asing mengetuk pintu penginapan

Kyuubi yang sedang tidur nyenyak terbangun. Dengan langkah malas dan masih setengah tidur, Kyuubi membuka pintunya. Angin yang sangat dingin menembus kulit Kyuubi.

Berdiri dua orang pria yang misterius. Baru saja Kyuubi ingin bertanya siapa dia, Kyuubi langsung di tembak bius oleh salah satu pria misterius tersebut.

Kyuubi tidak sadarkan diri. Pria tersebut langsung mengikat Kyuubi dan membawanya bersama partner pria itu. Ketika kedua pria misterius itu meninggalakan pulau Maladewa dengan perahu bootnya, datang Itachi yang menyeret Karin.

Itachi melempar tubuh Karin ke hadapan dua orang asing tersebut. "Kita barter" kata Itachi

xxxxx

Naruto masih menangis dalam patah hatinya. Tangisannya yang keras tadi membuat pikiran Naruto sedikit lebih jernih

" _ **jika sesuatu hal diselesaikan secara baik-baik berujung bahagia"**_

Ketika Naruto mengingat kata bijak Itachi, pencerahan muncul di otak Naruto. Itachi pasti mempunyai alasan. Itachi bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong dan mempermainkan seseorang seenaknya.

"Aku harus bicara padanya" kata Naruto mengusap-usap air matanya. Tubuhnya kini dapat digerakan. Meskipun terasa perih di lututnya yang terluka, Naruto tetap berjalan untuk bertemu dengan Itachi

Ketika Naruto kembali ke pantai dimana dia melihat Itachi tadi, Itachi sudah tidak ada. Naruto semakin sedih dan patah hati. Gonggongan anjing Kiba terdengar keras tiba-tiba. Elang Deidara juga terbang melingkar di udara. Perasaan Naruto langsung berubah tidak enak

Naruto pergi ke suara gonggongan Akamaru yang semakin lama semakin keras. Di pinggiran penginapan, Akamaru menggonggong ke arah barat laut. Gaara juga berlari ke arah Naruto yang berjalan pincang mendekati penginapan

"Naruto darimana saja kau?" kata Gaara terlihat panik. Ketika Gaara melihat mata Naruto yang membengkak merah dan lutut yang terluka, kepanikan Gaara semakin tinggi "Astaga Naruto, apa yang telah terjadi?!"

xxxxx

"Kau dan Itachi bertengkar?!" ujar Sasori.

Kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di penginapan Sasori dan Gaara. Lutut Naruto sudah di obati oleh Sasori. Suasana tegang memenuhi ruangan ini. Semuanya di buat terkejut oleh cerita Naruto yang melihat Itachi melakukan adegan terlarang dengan wanita lain.

Wajah Naruto bengep, karena terus menangis, dan perasaan terluka terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Sasori sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja dia dengar

"Dan kau percaya?" kata Sasuke tajam. Tatapan mata Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu….ketika aku ingin mempertanyakan hal itu pada Itachi sudah pergi.." kata Naruto

"Naruto, sebenarnya Itachi dibawa pergi oleh dua orang pisterius bersama Kyuubi ke luar pulau" ujar Kiba

"Apa?" Mata Naruto membelak bulat karna. Naruto di buat terkejut oleh Kiba

"Tadi tiba-tiba saja, Nil dan Akamaru rusuh di ranjang kami. Mereka seperti memberitahu kami jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi di luar. Awalnya aku pikir Nil dan Akamaru hanya ingin mengajak main, mereka manaik-narik selimut kami untuk bangun. Ketika keluar, kami berdua melihat Itachi di borgol tidak sadarkan diri oleh dua orang itu" kata Deidara

"Aku ingin menghampiri Itachi, tapi dilarang oleh Deidara karena harus mengamati apa yang terjadi" kata Kiba

Naruto membatu. Sahabatnya di culik. Itachi juga di culik. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tuan muda Itachi, memang sengaja melakukan itu" kata salah satu _butler_ Itachi, Danzo muda.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hidan

"Jangan beritahu mereka" ucap Sasuke. Dia melarang Danzo muda untuk tidak membocorkan rencana Itachi dan Sasuke yang mereka berdua sembunyikan

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda Sasuke, Saya harus melakukannya. Saya tidak setuju akan hal itu" kata Danzo muda membungkukan badannya. "Tuan muda Hidan, yang menculik adik Anda adalah orang suruhan Juubi" sambung Danzo muda

"Apa?" kata Hidan tersentak mendengar perkataan Danzo muda.

"Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua kandung Tuan Kabuto meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Saat itu, Tuan Kabuto masih berumur 1 minggu. Tuan Fugaku berencana untuk mengadopsi Tuan Kabuto, karena ingin berbalas budi atas kebaikan ayah kandung Tuan Kabuto.

Lalu 9 tahun kemudian, Nyonya Mikoto hamil. Tuan Kabuto tidak terima jika Nyonya Mikoto hamil. Tapi, Tuan Kabuto tidak bisa bertindak apapun karena kehamilan sudah terjadi.

Di saat Tuan Kabuto beranjak 15 tahun, dia meng-hack seluruh informasi di dunia. Dia mengetahui rahasia besar dunia yang disembunyikan selama ini. Dalam benak Tuan Kabuto, dia mulai memanfaatkan hal itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri

Niat jahat Tuan Kabuto, tercium oleh Tuan Fugaku. Tuan Kabuto lalu dikeluarkan dari Klan Uchiha, kemudian dia langsung membentuk sebuah Grup Kimmimaro. Grup Kimmimaro adalah _black grup_ untuk mencari informasi tersembunyi, kemudian memanfaatkan informasi tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu, Grup Kimmimaro juga berniat untuk menghancurkan Grup Uchiha dan mengincar nyawa Tuan Itachi. Tuan Kabuto juga merekrut Juubi untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Orang-orang yang bekerja di Grup Kimmimaro bersekolah di akademi kalian. Salah satunya adalah Nona Karin, mantan tunangan Tuan Itachi

Rencana mereka adalah, menculik dan membunuh Nona Naruto, supaya Tuan Itachi menderita secara psikologis. Nona Kyuubi juga menjadi incaran karena seseorang menginginkan Nona Kyuubi disiksa

Tuan Itachi berencana untuk menyerahkan dirinya, dengan cara membuat Nona Karin terlena terhadap Tuan Itachi, lalu membunuhnya. Dengan cara itu, Grup Kimmimaro hanya mengincar nyawa Tuan Itachi dan tidak akan membahayakan yang lainnya

Tuan-tuan saya mohon kepada Anda semua, tolong selamatkan Tuan Itachi dan juga Nona Kyuubi di sana" kata Danzo muda membungkuk memohon. Danzo muda tidak mau terjadi hal buruk terhadap majikannya yang sangat baik itu.

Semua orang tercengang dan melongo. Itachi, apa dia sudah tidak waras? Menyerahkan nyawanya demi keselamatan mereka? Itachi, dia itu berotak bodoh atau terlalu pintar?. Merencanakan hal konyol dan beresiko tinggi seperti ini dilakukan sendirian, benar-benar egois.

"Brengsek! Beritahu aku dimana Juubi!" tanya Hidan emosi.

"Yang hanya mengetahuinya…" Danzo muda tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya melainkan menatap Sasuke. Memberikan kode bahwa Sasuke ikut terlibat dalam rencana gila Itachi

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu" ucap Sasuke

"Apa? Hey kenapa?!" tanya Sasori

"Terlalu berbahaya. Juubi dan Kabuto adalah sepasang suntikan racun yang mematikan. Salah langkah sedikit saja, dapat menjadi fatal" kata Sasuke

"Siapa yang peduli! Hey, Adikku sedang dalam bahaya di luar sana dan aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku menderita!" kata Hidan emosi

Sasuke melihat tatapan Hidan yang murka. Sasuke yang mengerti perasaan Hidan, akhirnya setuju akan perkataan Danzo muda. Menyelamatkan Itachi dari bahaya.

"Jika kalian ingin melawan mereka, kalian harus menjadi _Knight, rook dan bishop_ -ku serta panggil semua staf keamanan yang kalian punya untuk menjadi _pawn_ -ku"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Kiba bingung. Tidak hanya Kiba, tapi semua orang juga bingung bahkan tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke

"Langkah-langkah Grup Kimmimaro adalah langkah permainan catur hidup Juubi. Dia mengendalikan semuanya dengan strategis dan observasi yang tajam. Untuk menang, aku membutuhkan dua _knight_ dua _rook_ dua _bishop_ dan _pawn_ yang banyak."

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi raja dan ratu?" tanya Sasori

"Kau dan Naruto. Aku akan menggerakan kalian semua dan mengambil kembali dua _knight_ -ku. Lalu akan kubuat Juubi skakmat total" kata Sasuke

xxxxx

 _BAK BAK BAK_. Cambukan demi cambukan di berikan kepada Itachi. Saat ini Itachi sudah menyerahkan dirinya. Dia membiarkan dirinya di gantung di tembok dan di siksa oleh anggota Grup Kimmimaro.

Kimono yang dipakai Itachi sampai robek-robek akibat cambukan. Tubuh dan wajah Itachi juga biru-biru dan terluka. Tidak hanya di cambuk, Itachi juga dipukuli habis-habisan. Darah keluar dari mulut yang banyak pun tak terhindarkan oleh Itachi

"Kenapa kau membunuh Karin?" tanya Kimmimaro

"Karna aku ingin dia mati" kata Itachi tetap tenang

 _BUAGH_

Wajah Itachi di tinju dan perutnya di tendang dengan lutut. Mulut Itachi mengeluarkan darah yang banyak lagi. Tubuh Itachi sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi yang mengerikan. Memar dimana-mana. Luka dimana-mana. Itachi benar-benar tersiksa parah

Sementara itu, Kyuubi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia di cambuk habis-habisan dan di tampar terus-terusan. Tangan dan kakinya yang dirantai membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa menghindar. Baju Kyuubi juga sudah robek parah

"Menyenangkan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" ujar wanita berparas cantik alias Tayuya. Kyuubi tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Tidak menatap siapapun walaupun Kyuubi kini di gerubungi oleh anggota Grup Kimmimaro.

Tayuya senang menyiksa Kyuubi karena dia berani berbuat tidak sopan dan menyinggung perasaan Tayuya. Tayuya kemudian melanjutkan cambukan lagi dengan penuh semangat

"Sudah cukup. Jika Kyuubi mati, maka aku akan membunuhmu juga" lontar Juubi yang dari tadi duduk memerhatikan Tayuya yang mencambuk saudara kembarnya Kyuubi

"Tapi aku masih belum puas" kata Tayuya.

"Kubilang cukup. Apa kau mau aku menghancurkan hidupmu?" kata Juubi menatap tajam ke Tayuya. Tayuya berdecih sebal. Padahal baru saja dia bersenang-senang.

" _Haa'iii_ " dengan malasnya Tayuya melempar asal benda rotan cambukan tersebut. Juubi menghampiri Kyuubi yang terkapar di lantai. Jongkok di depannya lalu mengelus lembut pipi Juubi yang agak memar akibat tamparan kencang dari Tayuya. Juubi tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuubi. Diangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan dipeluk erat oleh Juubi.

"Tidak apa, semuanya telah berakhir sekarang" bisik Juubi

Kyuubi tidak merespon. Dia diam saja. Kyuubi rela di perlakukan seperti ini demi menebus kesalahannya yang sudah membuat semuanya berantakan. Tubuh Kyuubi yang terasa sangat amat sakit, tidak sebanding hal yang sudah Juubi alami selama ini.

Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba, Deidara, Gaara, Sasori, Naruto, dan Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Kyuubi dan Itachi. Mereka semua menyiapkan peralatan ninja masing-masing. Mereka pun berganti pakaian tempur hitam.

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul di penginapan Sasuke. Ruangan Sasuke yang tidak terlalu luas kini ramai padat. Sasuke mengagantungkan sebuah gulungan yang lumayan besar di dinding. Terbukalah gulungan itu. Ternyata gulungan itu merupakan peta dunia

"Ini adalah tempat kita berdiri saat ini. Sedangkan ini adalah hutan di Negara Sri Lanka, tempat dimana Grup Kimmimaro menyandra Itachi dan Kyuubi. Kita akan ke sana dengan kendaraan perahu boot. Lalu, ketika sudah dekat dengan Negara Sri Lanka, kita semua akan menyelam" Ucap Sasuke yang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk peta yang digantung di dinding itu

"Kenapa kita harus menyelam?" tanya Suigetsu heran

"Sudah ku bilang, Juubi mempunyai observasi yang tajam. Jika langkah kita terbaca oleh Juubi sedikit saja, semuanya akan berantakan. Kita akan hancurkan pertahanan Juubi sebelum dapat terbaca oleh Juubi secepat mungkin" jelas Sasuke

"Lalu jika kita menyelam, kita akan muncul dimana? Maksudku memangnya ada suatu ruangan tersembunyi di dalam laut yang terhubung dengan markas seperti yang ada di movie movie gitu?" tanya Deidara

"Benar. Ini adalah skema yang di dapatkan oleh Sasuke" kata Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan sebuah peta skema bangunan 3 dimensi di laptop

"Hooooooo" Kiba dan Deidara membulatkan matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sasori, Suigetsu, Hidan, Naruto dan Gaara pun juga sama seperti Kiba dan Deidara

"Dalam tower ini, terdapat sebuah kolam yang terhubung dengan lautan oleh terowongan seperti ini" kata Sasuke memperdetil gambar peta bangunan Grup Kimmimaro yang ada di laptopnya

"Ketika kita berhasil masuk, kita akan buat 2 team. Team A dan team B. Team A untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi dan sisanya menyelamatkan Itachi" jelas Sasuke yang mulai mengambil papan _whiteboard_ ,lalu di gantungkan di tembok menindih peta tersebut.

"Masing-masing team ada 4 orang. Hidan menjadi kapten di team A dan Aku kapten di team B." Ujar Sasuke sambil membuat strategi di papan _whiteboard_ dengan spidol hitam

"Yang akan menjadi team A adalah Gaara Kiba dan Deidara, lalu sisanya di team B" ucap Sasuke

"Keberatan! Kenapa aku tidak di team A?!" Rengek Suigetsu yang sedih karna berada di team B

"Cerewet!. Kalau tidak mau, pulang saja kau!" kata Hidan sebal. Suigetsu berdecih kesal

"Lakukan sesuai rencana masing-masing. Berhati-hatilah" ujar Sasuke yang membubarkan pertemuan mereka

"Yosh!" Serentak mereka. Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke dalam perjalan menuju Sri Lanka dengan perahu boot.

xxxxx

Perahu boat berwarna hitam di tumpangi oleh 8 siswa siswi akademi shiki, dijaga ketat oleh banyak penjaga yang mereka panggil untuk membantu melepaskan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Perjalanan menuju Sri Lanka dari Pulau Maladewa membutuhkan waktu sangat lama. Untung saja, perahu boot yang mereka gunakan, perahu boot berkecepatan tinggi.

Burung-burung lautan berbunyi dan terbang sana-sini. Ombak laut dalam keadaan tidak tinggi. Di bagian kabin kapal kapten, Sasuke meninstruksikan kapal kapten yang mengendalikan perahu boat.

Deidara dan Kiba duduk di atas kabin kapal kapten, menatap lautan luas bersama Akamaru dan elang Deidara. Enya dan Gaara juga duduk di dekat mereka, merasakan angin yang berhembus kecang di helaian rambutnya yang berkibar

Sasori dan Naruto berdiri di sekitar geladak perahu boat. Naruto dirangkul oleh Sasori. Kepala Naruto disandarkan di dada Sasori. Naruto terlihat sedih, menyesal, khawatir, takut, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Sasori melihat Naruto meneteskan air matanya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" kata Sasori menenangkan Naruto

xxxxx

Perahu boat super cepat itu berhenti karena jarak kawasan musuh sudah dekat. Mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk menyelam. Perlengkapan selam di pakai dan diperiksa supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan teknis saat menyelam.

Para penjaga yang menjaga ketat mereka selama perjalanan, dilarang ikut, karena akan memberikan beban serta membahayakan kondisi Itachi dan Kyuubi yang di sandra

Ketika semuanya siap, mereka terjun bersamaan dalam hitungan ke tiga. Mereka mulai menyelam mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah memahami arah tempat terowongan penghubung markas musuh berada

Hampir 45 menit mereka menyelam. Pandangan yang gelap hanya di bantu dengan senter yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Terowongan pun terlihat di depan mata

Sasuke memberikan isyarat tangan untuk berhati-hati dan jangan terputus. Karena terowongan itu sangat gelap dan banyak liku-liku yang menyesatkan. Mereka mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam. Gelap bagaikan menutup mata

xxxxx

Terowongan yang di telusuri Sasuke dan lainnya tidak terlalu panjang. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sampai di tower musuh dan muncul di permukaan.

Perlengkapan mereka di lepas satu-persatu. Tabung oksigen, masker, _snorkel_ dan juga senter mereka buang di laut, pakaian renang mereka beserta _fins_ mereka di masukan ke dalam tong sampah yang berukuran besar di pojok ruangan

Ruangan yang berbentuk segi empat ini terdapat empat lorong. Karna tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang keberadaan Itachi dan Kyuubi, tiap lorong di masuki dua orang. Peralatan senjata yang basah telah di persiapkan.

Naruto bersama Sasuke, Sasori bersama Suigetsu, Gaara bersama Hidan dan Deidara pasti bersama Kiba. Mereka berdelapan pun memencar masuk ke dalam lorong

xxxxx

Lorong berbentuk sepeti labirin tidak terlalu gelap. Di langit-langit lorong, terdapat lampu kuning remang-remang. Langkah kaki mereka dipelankan, jantung yang berdebar-debar. Hal mengendap-endap di daerah lawan sungguh membuat Naruto takut dan gemetar

Di bawah kesadaran Naruto, Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke di belakang dengan erat. Ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki, Naruto langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke awalnya terhenyak melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk menaruh perhatian pada hal itu. Misi harus di selesaikan dalam waktu 5 jam yang sudah di perhitungkan baik-baik. Lebih dari 5 jam, mereka semua akan tamat

Lorong yang sangat panjang. Naruto yang bingung kenapa tidak sampai-sampai berbisik kepada Sasuke

"Kapan kita sampai?"

"Jangan berisik bodoh!" bisik Sasuke yang waspada teradap belokan ke kiri di depannya. Takut akan penjaga lewat tiba-tiba. Naruto benar-benar tersinggung terhadap omongan Sasuke yang baru saja di lontarkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak kepada Sasuke

"Hey! Jaga uca—" Naruto lang di bekap mulutnya oleh Sasuke cepat-cepat

"Kau ini!" bisik kesal Sasuke. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke begitu dekat. Tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sedang serius masuk ke dalam pandangan Naruto. Terdapat garis merah jambu di wajah Naruto dan jantung Naruto yang semakin berdebar-debar

Sasuke menyadari seseorang telah mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya teriakan Naruto sangat keras karena ruangan dapat bergema. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari bersembunyi di balik dinding belokan yang tidak jauh dari situ. Naruto di bekap dari belakang oleh Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok

Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tampak sangat tampan. Sangat _cool_ jika di lihat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Naruto semakin berdebar

"Siapa di sana?!" Seorang penjaga berjas hitam mendongkan pistolnya ke arah suara teriakan tersebut. Tidak ada orang. Mungkin hanya halusinasi saja. Penjaga itu kembali berpatroli.

Sasuke memerhatikan penjaga itu baik-baik dan memastikan penjaga itu benar-benar sudah pergi dengan pendengaran dan insting sekuat ninjanya Sasuke.

Merasa sudah aman, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto. _Blush pink_ di wajah Naruto terlihat oleh Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto yang tebata-taba karena gugup. Naruto dan Sasuke melanutkan perjalannya. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Naruto menggandeng erat tangan Sasuke di belakang

xxxxx

Mereka berdelapan berjalan mengendap-endap penuh dengan waspada dan kehati-hatian yang sangat tinggi. Para penjaga tempat ini berlalu lalang. Untung saja mereka berdelapan mempunyai insting dan indra yang setajam ninja.

Hidan dan Gaara sampai di suatu tempat yang mirip dengan penjara. Penerangannya hanya dengan obor, seperti berada di tahun masehi. Hidan dan Gaara memeriksa tempat itu. Penjara-penjaranya kosong. Hanya ada tumpukan jerami dan beberapa besi-besi berkarat di beberapa penjara

Tanpa sengaja, Gaara menginjak suatu tombol di lantai. Salah tembok yang sebagai pemisah antara penjara satu dengan penjara lainnya terbuka ke samping. Dari dalam, lampu menyala secara otomatis. Gadis berambut merah terkapar tidak berdaya dengan kaki dan tangan yang di rantai. Baik Gaara maupun Hidan langsung tersentak melihat gadis tersebut

"KYUUBI!" Mereka berdua serentak memanggil nama gadis itu. Hidan dan Gaara berlari menghampiri Kyuubi

"Kyuubi!, Kyuubi!" kata Hidan mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi. Wajah dan tubuhnya memar. Rambut Kyuubi juga berantakan. Piyama Kyuubi pun sudah sobek-sobek tidak karuan. Suhu tubuh Kyuubi juga dingin

Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuh Kyuubi benar-benar tidak bisa di gerakan. Terlalu sakit untuk bergerak. "Kakak..."kata Kyuubi lemas.

xxxxx

 _TAP TAP TAP_. Naruto dan Sasuke masih berjalan mengendap-endap mencari Itachi. Bolak-balik sembunyi dari para penjaga yang bertugas. Di depan, tampak sebuah pintu besar yang terukir ular raksasa. Naruto dan Sasuke berpikir itu adalah tempat dimana Itachi berada

"Sepertinya itu tempatnya" kata Naruto yang mengintip di balik tembok

"Yeah" kata Sasuke di belakang Naruto. Mereka berdua melihat keadaan sekitar. Dengan cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju pintu besar tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya

Sungguh benar-benar membuat hati tertampar. Di dinding, terdapat rantai yang menggantungkan lengan dan kaki. Pakaiannya sudah sobek-sobek parah. Wajahnya biru memar. Ujung bibir dan pipinya terluka hingga seluruh tubuh. Tubuh yang lecet-lecet dengan bekas cambukan terlihat sangat jelas. Remaja itu lesu tak berdaya

"Itachi!" Naruto memanggil nama remaja itu. Dengan lemasnya, remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Lirih lemah Itachi

"Bertahanlah" kata Sasuke yang mengeluarkan pedangnya. Lalu menebas rantai yang menggantungkan kaki dan tangan Itachi. Naruto langsung menompang tubuh Itachi yang terjatuh. Tubuh Itachi yang sangat berat bagi Naruto, Itachi di dudukan perlahan oleh Naruto

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Itachi lemah. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat syok melihat keadaan Itachi yang menyedihkan. Pasti rasa sakit yang luar biasa di rasakan di sekujur tubuh dan wajah Itachi. Kabuto memang tidak main-main untuk membunuh Itachi

"Pergilah. Kalian tidak bisa di sini" kata Itachi

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" kata Sasuke

"Jangan lakukan itu, yang lainnya bisa ikut terseret bahaya. Aku tidak mau-"

"Aku akan memaksamu. Kau itu kakak ku" kata Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Itachi

"Hoo, rupanya ada tamu" kata seorang laki-laki yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "Akhirnya Anda menampakan diri Anda, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha" kata pria itu yang kemudian membugkuk lalu tersungging smirk evil di mulutnya

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kimmimaro ke**rat" kata Sasuke tajam

"Yaampun, kata-kata Anda begitu kasar. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kakak Anda" Remeh Kimmimaro. "Padahal Anda merupakan anak kedua dari Grup Uchiha" kata Kimmimaro memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan bersikap arogan. Sasuke menajamkan matanya. Wajah marah dan benci terpasang di Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke saja di kepal kecang-kencang yang siap untuk meninju Kimmimaro

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku aku akan membelah dua tubuhmu itu" kata tajam Sasuke

"Tidak, tubuhmu lah yang akan ku belah dua" kata Kimmimaro. Dia menjentikkann jarinya. Keluar segerombolan penjaga dengan todongan pistol

Sasuke bisa menebak akan yang terjadi, yaitu gerombolan penjaga itu akan menembak Itachi, Naruto dan juga dirinya. Untuk mencegah hal itu, Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto yang telah Sasuke bertahu ketika pembagian kelompok.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya di belakang. Tanda bahwa Naruto harus meledakan bom asap yang di bawanya. Naruto dengan sigap, langsung melemparkan bom asap.

"Sial!, asap beracun!" kata Kimmimaro yang memundurkan langkahnya dan menutup hidungnya. Sasuke menggotong Itachi bersama Naruto. Mereka keluar di sela-sela bom asap itu yang sedang memenuhi ruangan

Sasuke yang bisa merasakan aura seseorang, melemparkan Suriken pada orang-orang yang menghalangi pintu keluar dan yang mencoba untuk membunuh mereka bertiga dalam kepulan asap tebal

xxxxx

Hidan tengah menggendong Kyuubi di belakang yang lemas tidak berdaya. Hidan membawa Kyuubi untuk keluar dari tempat ini bersama Gaara yang mengikutinya di belakang

"Bertahanlah, kita akan keluar dari sini. Gaara, cepat hubungi penjaga. Kirimkan kapal selam segera!" kata Hidan yang belari-lari menggendong Kyuubi

"Baik!" kata Gaara. Dia langsung menghubungi penjaga lewat HT kedap airnya

"Sial!" kata Hidan kesal. Dia memberhentikan langkah, karena di depannya para penjaga menghalangi Hidan dan Gaara untuk lewat dengan todongan senjata.

Hidan dan Gaara berbalik arah. Ternyata di belakang mereka berdua Juubi juga muncul. Kini Hidan dan Gaara terkepung. "Berikan Kyuubi padaku" kata Juubi tajam

' _Sial! Ketahuan!'_ kata Hidan dalam hati

"Tidak akan!" kata Hidan yang tidak kalah dengan suara penuh dendam tersebut

"Begitu?" kata Juubi. "Tembak mereka" perintah Juubi

Tembakan pistol terjadi. Hidan dan Gaara reflek menghindarinya dengan pergi ke jalan yang ada di sampingnya dengan cepat. "Ikuti mereka!" Perintah Juubi dengan suara lantang

 _DOR DOR DOR DOR_. Suara tembakan tidak berhenti. Para penjaga mengikuti Gaara dan Hidan sambil menembakinya

Hidan dan Gaara belok-belok ke arah lain untuk menghindari serangan dan berhasil menjauh dari pengejaran para penjaga. Gaara dan Hidan tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Meja dan sofa panjang terletak di ujung ruangan. Tampaknya ini adalah ruangan para penjaga

Hidan membaringkan Kyuubi di sofa dengan hati-hati

"Kau jaga Kyuubi. Aku akan melawan mereka" kata Hidan

"Ya!" Kata Gaara. Hidan dan Gaara mengubah penampilannya ke wujud ninja

"Jika kau merasakan mereka mendekat, langsung bunuh mereka" kata Hidan

"Baik!" Sahut Gaara

"Aku pergi" kata Hidan sambil menuju para penjaga yang mengejarnya di belakang tadi

xxxxx

"Ayo kita berpestaaaaaaa! Oryaaaaaaa!" kata Hidan bersemangat. Hidan dengan mudahnya membantai para penjaga dengan senjatanya sendiri. Tubuh Hidan penuh dengan darah. "Cih...tidak ada apa-apanya" gerutu Hidan

Tiba-tiba... _Slash!_. Seseorang menyerang Hidan dengan sebuah pedang. Hidan untung saja langsung menghindar dengan cepat. "Hampir saja. Hey! Apa-apaan kau menyerang mendadak begitu!" protes Hidan.

"Supaya kau mati" kata Juubi dingin. "Tidak ku sangka, Sasuke lebih dulu menggerakan pion-pion pentingnya tanpa ada pawn yang menjaganya. Benar-benar bodoh" kata Juubi

"Si brengsek ini. Hey, apa alasanmu huh?. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Katakan padaku" kata Hidan

"Alasan?" Juubi menyunggingkan senyuman smirknya "Itu diperlukan" sambung Juubi santai

"Astaga, benar-benar. Kau mau kujitak kepalamu sampai benjol hah?!" kata Hidan emosi. Juubi tetap tenang.

 _Syuut syuut!_. Beberapa Kunai melayang ke arah Juubi. Tapi Juubi mampu menghindarinya. "Menyerahlah Juubi, kau tidak akan bisa menang kali ini" kata Kiba

"Memang" Ujar Juubi tenang. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah" sambung Juubi sambil memencet tombol di remote yang dia kantungi. Lantai yang diinjak Juubi terbuka dan Juubi terjatuh ke bawah di saat itu juga.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Kata Deidara yang mencoba menahan Juubi tapi sudah terlanjur jatuh ke bawah

"Sialan!" Kata Kiba yang menyusul Deidara.

"Hey hey hey, sudahlah sudahlah" Kata Hidan. Mereka mengarah ke arah Hidan heran

"Hey Hidan! Dia itu adalah pengendalinya! Kita harus segera membunuhnya!" Kata Deidara kesal

"Hey, ingat yang dikatakan Sasuke, Juubi adalah orang yang mempunyai observasi yang tajam dan ada Kabuto di belakangnya. Jika kita gegabah, kita akan membahayakn diri kita sendiri dan orang lain bodoh!" kata Hidan

"Itu benar. Lihat ini, di celah kerah bajuku terdapat kamera CCTV mini yang aku selipkan tadi. Aku yakin, para pawn kita sedang bergerak. Bahkan mungkin, polisi sedang dalam proses perjalanan ke sini" kata Kiba sambil menunjukan kamera cctv mini miliknya itu

"Aarrghh! Menyebalkan!" kata Deidara kesal.

xxxxxx

Sasuke dan Naruto masih menggotong Itachi untuk pergi. Ruangan yang banyak belokan dan luas ini memakan waktu yang lama. Karna tempat Itachi yang di sandra berada di lantai paling atas dari tower ini.

 _DOR_

Di tengah langkah mereka, sebuah tembakan mengarah pada meraka. Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut oleh tebakan yang hampir saja mengenai mereka berdua. Di tengok ke belakang, Kimmimaro tengah bersama seorang pria yang menodongkan senjata bersama para penjaga

"Kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri" kata Kimmimaro. Sasuke meminggirkan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Diam di sini" kata Sasuke. Dia melangkah menuju Kimmimaro dan pria tersebut.

"Pecundang. Kau mau membunuhku dengan cara keroyokan seperti ini? Menyedihkan" kata Sasuke merendahkan Kimmimarp

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata pria itu yang mulai merasa tersinggung dan terhina

"Dua prajurit yang sungguh tidak berguna. Jika aku Juubi, aku sudah membuang kalian jauh-jauh. Membunuh musuh bukan dengan usaha sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh dan lemah" kata Sasuke semakin menghina.

Kimmimaro sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ejekan dan hinaan dari Sasuke. "Akan kubuat kau menyesali apa yang kau katakan. Anrokuzan, simpan senjata mu, begitupun juga kalian" perintah Kimmimaro

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Anrokuzan

"Aku akan mengalahkan dia _one on one_ " sahut dingin Kimmimaro

Dengan tangan kosong, Sasuke dan Kimmimaro bertarung. Sasuke kali ini tidak hanya menghindar, tapi juga menyerang. Sasuke telah mengetahui jika Kimmimaro mempunyai teknik bertarung yang sangat hebat

Gerakan mereka cepat dan lincah. _Brak_. Kimmimaro terlempar oleh tinjuan Sasuke hingga menjebol dinding tower. Ternyata, Sasuke secara diam-diam mengaktifkan mata sharingannya. Sasuke dan Kimmimaro pun bertarung di luar.

Tower tersebut ternyata berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Tentu tempat ini adalah sarana yang sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke dan Kimmimaro mengaktifkan masing-masing jutsu mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bagi mereka, jika identitas asli mereka adalah keturunan ninja.

 _Kresek kresek kresek_. _Hand talk_ Sasori berbunyi. _"Sasori masuk. Sasori"_ kata seseorang _._ Sasori mengangkakt hand talknya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori

" _Ini aku Kiba. Gawat! Kita ketahuan!" kata Kiba_

"Apa?" kata Sasori yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Kiba. Enya yang di depannya juga begitu

" _Sekarang aku bersama Gaara, Hidan dan Deidara. Kyuubi sudah kami dapatkan. Sekarang kau cari Sasuke dan Naruto! Aku yakin saat ini mereka juga sudah ketahuan!" Kata Deidara panik_

" _Wakatta_ " kata Sasori memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Kiba

"Payah" gerutu Suigetsu

"Kita harus bergerak cepat, ayo!" Kata Sasori sambil berlari. Suigetsu juga berlari menyusul Sasori.

xxxxxx

Pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke dan Kimmimaro masih belum berakhir. Beberapa pohon hutan sudah tumbang dan banyak bekas bakaran api. Pedang Sasuke pun sudah terlilit oleh petir dan Kimmimaro sudah mengeluarkan senjata tulang-tulangnya.

Sementara itu, Itachi bisa merasakan cakra yang luar biasa. Itachi berusaha berdiri di sisa tubuhnya yang remuk. "Jangan berdiri! Tubuhmu itu terluka Itachi!" kata Naruto cemas. Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto.

"Tetaplah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana" kata Itachi memegang pipi Naruto

"Tidak mau, kaulah yang harus berada di sini. Aku pergi!" kata Naruto langsung melesat.

"Hey!" Itachi mau menghentikan Naruto, tapi lari Naruto begitu cepat. Sepertinya situasi akan semakin gawat.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Kimmimaro. Kimmimaro sudah mendapat luka goresan di lengan dan tubuhnya. Mata sharingan Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi mangekyou berbentuk bintang. Tiba-tiba, Naruto datang dengan teriakannya.

"Mati kau brengseeeeeeek!" kata Naruto sambil berlari-lari. Naruto melakukan tinju namun meleset. Kimmimaro tanpa belas kasihan menghajar Naruto hingga tersungkur.

"Hey!" Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto dan menolongnya untuk bangun. "Kau sudah gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke mengomel.

"Membantumu tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto

"Tidak butuh! Cepat kembali ke kakakku!" Omel Sasuke

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau mati bagaimana?! Dasar bodoh!" Omel balik Naruto

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Sudah pergilah!" kata Sasuke

"Hey! Jangan menambah kekhawatiranku! Aku tidak mau kau juga terluka!" kata Naruto

Sasuke tercengang. Dia mengkhawatirkannya? Naruto mengkhawatirkan Sasuke? Detak jantung Sasuke mulai berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Baru kali ini ada orang mengkhawatirkannya. Orang lain selain Itachi dan ibu angkatnya. Apa dia berbohong? Tidak. Dia tidak berbohong. Sorot matanya, binaran matanya, terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Dan tulus.

"Kalian sudah selesai mengobrol?" Kata Kimmimaro. Mata Kimmimaro menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tajam.

"Iya sudah!" kata Naruto menantang. Astaga anak ini, dia benar-benar tidak main-main untuk melawan Kimmimaro juga.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Dari arah belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasori dan Suigetsu datang. Mereka tengah berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto

"Kakak" kata Naruto. Wajahnya yang lega tidak bisa Naruto hindari. Kini bantuan telah bertambah

"Jangan mendekat. Jangan ikut campur" kata Anrokuzan yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama para penjaga. Mereka telah menghalangi jalan Sasori dan Suigetsu

Sasori dan Suigetsu berhenti. "Cih! Dasar brengsek! Kubunuh kalian!" kata Suigetsu. Anrokuzan menyerang Suigetsu dengan boneka baja yang dikendalikan oleh cakra. Suigetsu menghancurkannya dengan senjatanya sendiri. Sasori juga ikutan mengeluarkan justunya.

Sasuke dan Kimmimaro pun kembali bertarung. Pertarungan semakin seru. Naruto melihatnya dengan melongo. Jujur, Naruto tidak menyangka jika masih ada keturunan ninja selain Sasori dan Minato.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyadari akan suatu hal. Di sisa tenanganya, Itachi mencoba untuk menyusul Naruto. Itachi muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto. Tapi...

 _JLEB_

Sebuah Pedang Kusanagi dari belakang menusuk Itachi hingga menembus jantungnya. Ternyata Orochimaru datang karena sedang mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh Naruto. Orochimaru tersenyum senang, lalu mencabutnya dan segera berdiri di samping Kabuto yang entah sejak kapan Kabuto datang.

Naruto yang di depan Itachi ternganga. Darah Itachi terlihat jelas. Sasuke, Sasori dan Suigetsu mematung dan tidak bisa bersuara.

Mereka saling menatap. Itachi mengumbarkan senyuman lembutnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan Naruto diam dengan mata terbelalak. Dunia seakan hening seketika. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Rasa sakit yang di rasa Itachi begitu parah. Terlalu parah. Entah sedalam apa, tapi luka ini begitu menyakitkan. Mata Itachi yang sayu dan juga darah mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

Itachi berjalan berat di sisa nyawanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Tangan Itachi tergerak pelan memegang pipi Naruto. Lalu kening Naruto dicium untuk terakhir kalinya. Terlontarkanlah sebuah nada yang lemah dan lembut. Nada yang mengandung kata perpisahan. Nada terakhir kali Itachi katakan. Begitu indah tapi menyayat hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" lirih lemah Itachi.

Itachi kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan meninggal.

Naruto jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapan Itachi.

"Itachi…." Kata Naruto memanggil, tapi Itachi tidak bergerak. Matanya masih tertutup. Tidak merespon sedikitpun.

" _SON OF B*TCH!"_ Sasuke mengamuk. Sasuke mengaktifkan susanoonya dan menyerang Orochimaru. Pertarungan sangat sengit terjadi. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Sasori pun mengamuk.

xxxxx

' _Kenapa...'_ kata Naruto dalam hatinya

"Itachi...ayo bangun Itachi" Kata Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Itachi

Itachi tidak merespon juga. Naruto menganggap Itachi tertidur. Naruto membalikan tubuh kaku Itachi tersebut. "Itachi…ayo bangun, kita kerumah sakit. Lihat, kau terluka. Darahmu ini banyak sekali Itachi, ayo bangun. Nanti kamu bisa kehabisan darah, ayo buka matamu Itachi" kata Naruto yang tetap mengguncangkan Itachi

"Itachi…"kata Naruto lagi. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Itachi. Dingin. Wajahnya juga mulai memucat. Naruto menatap Itachi, dia masih tidak membuka matanya. Itachi tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya jika Naruto memanggil namanya, Itachi pasti langsung merespon. Tidak seperti saat ini.

"Itachi...bangun...Itachi...Itachi!" kata Naruto. Itachi tetap tidak bangun. "Hey cepat bangun..ayo bangun Itachi...Itachi!" kata Naruto. Itachi tetap tidak bangun. Naruto terdiam membeku. Menatap lurus-lurus Itachi. Menatap kaku Itachi. "Itachi...bangun...Itachi, Itachi...Itachi...bangun...Itachi...!" kata Naruto. Itachi tetap tidak bangun.

Kesadaran Naruto yang seolah-olah kembali membuat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Semakin berkaca-kaca. Pertahanan Tampungan air mata Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Pecahlah sudah bendungan tersebut. Teriakan histeris pun terdengar kencang diselingi tumpahan deras air matanya

Naruto menangis. Dadanya sesak. Sakit. Hatinya perih. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi. "Itachi...hiks...Itachi bangun...! Itachi...hiks...hiks...Itachi...Itachi...hiks...!" Naruto menangis histeris

Semakin lama air mata Naruto semakin deras. Naruto memeluk tubuh Itachi. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Meneriakan namanya berpuluhan kali. Itachi tetap memejamkan matanya. Tetap tidak merespon panggilan Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…hiks…..jangan pergi…! Hiks…..bukankah kau sudah berjanji jika kita akan bersama-sama selamanya..hiks..hiks...aku mohon…hiks.. Bangun Itachi...bangun…hiks….ku mohon…hiks..Itachi...!" Lirih Naruto

"Ku mohon…..sekali saja…hiks…sekali saja…! Respon panggilanku…hiks….panggil namaku Itachi…hiks….bukalah matamu…..! Katakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja…hiks…aku ingin mendengar suara mu, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu….! Ku mohon…! Hanya sekali Itachi…hiks…..!" kata Naruto semakin bersedih. Itachi tetap tidak bangun.

"Itachi...! Ku mohon…..Itachi….!" Isakan Naruto semakin terdengar kencang. Pipi Naruto basah kuyup. Terlalu banyak derita yang Naruto rasakan. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang hanya dia bisa lakukan hanyalah memanggil nama Itachi dan menagis histeris. Memeluk Itachi tanpa memerhatikan seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya hampir tertutupi oleh darah Itachi.

Semua harapan Naruto lenyap hanya dalam beberapa jam. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggil Naruto dengan nada lembut. Tidak ada lagi yang memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi yang akan membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Dan tidak ada lagi yang menggoda, mencubit Naruto dengan gembira.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Huhuhuhu, Itachi mati :"( maaf kalo aneh ceritanyaaa :'( huuhuhu

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Kyuubi chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SuifemKyuu.

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **veira sadewa** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD, iya senpai bener heheheheh xD

 **choikim1310** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **uchiha senju naru hime** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **Aiko Vallery** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **yuki akibaru** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **rose namikaze** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **devi murdhaningrat** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD, iseng aja heheheheeee xD

 **Helene Nanami** makasih senpaiiii reviewnya xD

 **ilma (Guest)** : makasih senpai reviewnya heheeh

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

Sebenernya ini cerita gamau saya lanjutn editnya soalnya aneh jalan ceritanya menurut saya, terus juga saya pribasi kurang suka sama genre fantasi, cerita ini aslinya itu buat temen saya, jadi mohon maaf senpaaaaaaai :(, tapi kalo senpai masih suka saya lanjutin hehehe

* * *

Naruto masih memeluk dan menangis histeris memanggil Itachi yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sasuke bertempur menyerang Orochimaru dan Kimmimaro, Suigetsu dan Sasori menyerang Anrokuzan.

Pertempuran yang sengit membuat Kimmimaro dan Orochimaru terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di tanah. Anrokuzan mati akibat tebasan pedang dari bonekanya Sasori. Kabuto melarikan diri saat pertarungan sengit terjadi

"Jangan bergerak! Letakan senjata kalian!" kata gerombolan polisi yang datang. Tidak jauh dari kedatangan polisi, Deidara, Kiba dan Gaara juga ada. Mata mereka membelak lebar dan terkejut melihat mayat Itachi

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…Itachi…" kata Deidara terkejut.

"Tuan muda!" kata Danzo muda yang juga muncul bersama gerombolan polisi.

Danzo muda berlari mendekati Itachi, bertekuk lutut di samping Itachi. Dilihatnya, seluruh tubuh majikannya itu penuh dengan darah. Naruto, sang tunangannya juga sedang menagis histeris memanggil nama Itachi

Danzo muda gemetar. Nafas Danzo muda mulai tersendat. Tidak bisa merasakan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Apakah ini mimpi? Bukan, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Terlalu pahit untuk di hadapi

"Tuan muda.." Kata Danzo muda.

Kepalanya di tundukan, tubuhnya sedikit di bungkukan. Tangan Danzo muda dikepal erat-erat. Air mata yang tidak bisa di tahan lagi, keluar secara perlahan lalu mengalir deras.

Deidara, Kiba dan Gaara masih membeku di tempat. Para polisi segera menangkap Kimmimaro dan yang lainnya. Salah satu polisi akan mengangkat mayat Itachi, tapi Naruto mencegah siapapun yang menyentuh Itachi

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Kata Naruto yang mendongakan kepalanya pada polisi yang akan mengambil mayat Itachi

"Nona, kami harus-"

"Ku bilang jangan sentuh dia!" kata Naruto berteriak semakin keras. Danzo muda yang melihatnya semakin tersiksa. Saat ini, tunangan majikannya pasti sangat terpukul. Luka yang dalam, entah sampai kapan akan dapat di sembuhkan kembali

"Naruto!" Kata Sasori yang berusaha untuk memisahkan Naruto yang terus memeluk mayat Itachi. "Naruto, lepaskan dia. Ayo Naruto!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama itachi! Dia pasti akan bangun! Lepaskan aku! Itachi ayo bangun! Itachi!" Naruto melawan tarikan Sasori.

Naruto tidak mau dijauhkan. Naruto masih ingin bersama Itachi. Masih ingin memeluk Itachi. Tapi Sasori terus berusaha untuk memisahkan Naruto dari Itachi

"LEPASKAN AKU! ITACHI MEMBUTUHKAN KU! LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DENGANNYA! LEPASKAN KU BILANG!" kata Naruto yang semakin tidak terkontrol untuk terus memberontak. Air mata yang mengalir deras pun juga tidak terkontrol. Perasaan terpukul Naruto, perasaan sedihnya, perasaan menyesalnya, perasaan kehilangannya, semua beraduk menjadi satu. Akibat dari itu, Naruto pingsan.

"Naruto!" Kata Sasori.

At morning in hospital  
xxxxx

Hidan sudah mendengar kabar tentang Itachi dari _butler_ -nya. Hidan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Menemani Kyuubi yang terbaring pingsan di ranjang dengan infus di punggung tangannya. Beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuubi terperban. Perasaan Hidan semakin lenyap.

xxxxx

Di ruangan lain, Naruto juga sedang dirawat. Dokter bilang bahwa Naruto mengalami syok sangat berat hingga Naruto kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Dia dalam keadaan koma.

Sasori berada di samping ranjang Naruto, menggenggam tangan Naruto erat-erat, mengecupnya dengan syahdu. Wajah yang selalu ceria, selalu tertawa, kini diam dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang. Alat pendeteksi jantung Naruto juga sedang menyala dengan garis naik turun.

xxxxx

Itachi telah di kuburkan. Banyak orang yang mengelilingi kuburan Itachi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Gaara, Fugaku, ibu kandung Gaara, Sasuke, terdiam dalam kesedihan.

Suasana kalut dan berduka terasa jelas. Hari ini, Itachi Uchiha telah tiada. Dia sudah berada di surga. Kiba, Deidara dan Suigetsu menatap sedih dan kehilangan pada kuburan Itachi. Selamat jalan Itachi...berbahagialah di alam sana..

At afternoon  
xxxxxx

Setelah dari pemakaman, Fugaku mengunjungi kantor Kabuto. Sebenarnya Fugaku tidak mau berkunjung karna merasa tidak sudi untuk bertemu pada mantan putra angkatnya yang memiliki sifat evil dari semenjak dia kecil.

Kabuto sempat mempermalukan bahkan hampir menghancurkan reputasi grup Uchiha hanya karena keinganan Kabuto tidak terpenuhi.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas berdinding kaca, Kabuto duduk di meja kerjanya. Ketika melihat Fugaku masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kabuto beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri sang ayah. "Lama tidak jumpa. Ayah." sahut Kabuto

"Terserah" sahut dingin ayah Itachi

"Aneh sekali, ayah datang ke kantorku hari ini. Apa ada masalah ayah?"

"Jangan bermain-main. Kau pasti sudah tau maksudku" kata Fugaku tajam

"Fufu, ayah memang bisa membaca pikiranku." Kata Kabuto menyinggungkan smirknya

"Bulan depan, datang tepat waktu" Ketus Fugaku

" _Wakarimashita otou-san_ " kata Kabuto membungkukkan badannya

Sang ayah dengan dinginnya meninggalkan Kabuto di belakang tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun. Kabuto senyum-senyum smirk di wajahnya melihat mantan ayahnya lenyap dari ruangannya

At evening  
xxxxxxx

Seminggu lagi tepatnya bulan depan, liburan musim panas akan berakhir. Sudah 3 minggu lebih Naruto masih terbaring koma di ranjangnya. Sementara Kyuubi sudah pulih total. Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, Hidan dan Kyuubi menemani Naruto. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Naruto. Sasori masih dalam posisi sama.

"Naruto…" kata Kyuubi. Dia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang dingin. "Cepat sadarlah Naruto…" katanya lagi. Kyuubi sudah tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

Setelah Kyuubi sadar, Kyuubi di beritahukan kakaknya bahwa Itachi telah meninggal dunia demi menyelamatkan Naruto dari bahaya.

Kyuubi terkejut dan jantungnya sempat berhenti. Kyuubi sempat menangis mendengarnya. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan di Pulau Maladewa itu seakan-akan hancur dan lenyap bagaikan mimpi dalam tidur.

Naruto menggerakan jemarinya. Orang yang pertama kali melihat hal itu adalah Sasuke.

"Dia sadar" kata Sasuke. Semuanya terhenyak mendengar Naruto telah sadar dan itu pun benar. Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Pemandangan silau. Kepala Naruto pusing dan sakit. Pandangan Naruto yang sempat buram semakin lama menjelas. _'Ini dimana'_ katanya dalam hati. Naruto melirik ke arah kanan, terlihat Sasori di sampingnya tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya

"Naruto!" Kata Sasori senang. Perasaannya juga lega. Akhirnya, Naruto sadar.

xxxxx

"Dia sudah membaik. Tapi tolong, jangan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Jiwa dan perasaanya masih belum sembuh total" kata sang dokter

"Syukurlah" kata Suigetsu lega

"Apa kita boleh masuk?" tanya Sasori

"Tentu" kata sang dokter

Mereka semua masuk kembali ke ruangan rawat Naruto.

" _Nii chan_ " kata Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sudah sadar, tapi Naruto masih terlihat lemah. Tenaganya masih belum benar-benar pulih. Naruto mencoba berusaha bangkit duduk

"Jangan Naruto, kondisimu masih belum sempurna" kata Sasori yang menghentikan niat Naruto

"Tapi aku pegal. Aku tidak mau tidur lagi" kata Naruto

Sasori menyerah. Dia selalu tidak tega menolak keinginan Naruto. Dengan bantuan Sasori, Naruto duduk bersandar di ranjangnya

"Naruto" sapa Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak lupa memasang senyuman leganya.

"Halo Kyuubi " kata Naruto hanya tersenyum. Kyuubi merasa lega, jika Naruto masih mengingat dirinya

" _Nii chan_ , siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto yang menunjuk Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu, Hidan, Deidara dan Kiba. Naruto tidak mengenali mereka. Naruto merasa mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak dikenal oleh Naruto

"Mereka temanku" kata Sasori

"Hmmm" jawab Naruto singkat ."Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kau kecelakaan" kata Sasori berbohong

"Terus dimana Itachi? Kenapa dia tidak menjenguk ku?" Tanya Naruto

Sasori dan yang lainnya tersentak mendengarnya.

Mereka semua bingung. Entah kata-kata apa yang akan di katakan pada Naruto. Jika berkata bohong, maka Naruto akan bertambah parah menjadi sakit jiwa. Tapi, jujur juga tidak akan membantu. Cepat atau lambat, suatu kebohongan akan terungkap.

"Kenapa? Dimana Itachi?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi

Tidak ada yang berani merespon ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Satu kata salah saja sangat berpengaruh besar

"Dia hari ini sibuk. Jadi tak bisa datang. Dia juga sampaikan salam kepadamu Naruto" kata Sasori

"Sasori-san, kena-"

"Ah Kyuubi! Aku baru ingat, tadi aku memesan parsel buah untuk Naruto. Kau mau kan mengambilnya. Hidan akan mengantarkan mu. Ya kan Hidan?" Kata Sasori yang memotong bicara Kyuubi kepada Hidan

Hidan menatap Sasori lurus-lurus. Tatapan Hidan sangat tidak menyukai Sasori yang membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Hidan" kata Sasori sekali lagi memberti sinyal kepada Hidan untuk segera pergi

"Iya iya aku mengerti!" kata Hidan kesal. Kyuubi dan Hidan pun keluar ruangan

"Oh ya Sasuke, tadi Itachi menelpon, jika hari ini dia ingin membicarakan rencana festival untuk musin panas nanti. Dia menunggu di akademi shiki" kata Sasori berbohong lagi

Sasuke menatap Sasori dingin dan sinis. Suigetsu, Gaara, Deidara dan Kiba menatap Sasori tersirat _'astaga Sasori, kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?'_

"Dia tidak ada di sana" ketus Sasuke. Sasuke berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu membuat Sasori sedikit kesal. Apa dia tidak mengerti sinyal yang di berikan Sasori padanya?

"Untuk sekarang, tapi nanti dia juga akan datang. Tidak baik seorang siswa membuat wakil kepala sekolah menunggu duluan" Kata Sasori yang berusaha untuk tetap berakting

"Itu benar! Itu benar!" Kata Deidara dan Kiba yang ceria dan bahagia palsu. Sikap mereka berdua juga di pura-pura seperti biasanya

"Aku lupa ada acara, aku permisi dulu" kata Gaara dingin. Gaara berjalan begitu saja menuju pintu untuk keluar

"Gaara, tunggu duluuuu!" Kata Deidara dan Kiba yang berakting. Suigetsu hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berbuat seperti Sasori membohongi Naruto, atau berbuat seperti Sasuke yang tidak mau membohongi Naruto

" _Nii chan_ , mereka itu satu universitas denganmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Mereka itu murid akademi shiki. Mereka juga teman baik Itachi" kata Sasori dalam aktingnya

"Ooh begitu. Tapi _nii chan_ , pria namanya Sasuke itu kenapa ketus begitu?. Apa _nii chan_ sama dia musuhan?"

"Haha tidak. Dia memang seperti itu sifatnya. Maklumin saja" kata Sasori

"Ooh begitu" kata Naruto mengerti maksud kakaknya tersebut

At midnight  
xxxx

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Beraninya kau membohonginya! Jika dia tahu bagaimana!" omel Hidan kepada Sasori. Kini mereka semua berada di lobi rumah sakit Tokyo.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua langsung mengakhiri _class trip_ -nya dan pulang kembali ke Tokyo

Sasori hanya duduk menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Rasa bersalah dan rasa khawatir tidak luput dari hatinya

"Aku tahu ini paling salah. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain.." Kata Sasori

Hidan benci mengakuinya, tapi memang apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu ada benarnya. Tapi Hidan sangat tidak menyukai seorang kakak yang membohongi adiknya sendiri

"Lalu sampaikan kapan kau akan membohonginya?" Kata Sasuke dingin. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun? Apa satu abad?" Tanya ketus Sasuke. Sasori kembali menundukan kepalanya lagi

"Aku tidak tau" kata Sasori lesu. Perasaan Sasori semakin tidak karuan. Kepala Sasori juga semakin terasa berat. Pundak Sasori bagaikan di timpuk bertonton baja

"Jika begitu, aku yang akan memberitahunya sekarang juga" kata dingin Sasuke

"Jangan! Jangan pernah memberitahunya" kata Sasori beranjak dari duduknya

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Jika kau memang menyayanginya dan ingin melakukan hal terbaik untuknya, jangan pernah berbohong padanya. Jangan hancurkan kepercayaannya kepada dirimu" tegas Sasuke

"Aku tau. Aku hanya...hanya..." kata Sasori. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya lebih kencang. Kepalanya juga tertunduk lagi "Hanya tidak sanggup mengatakannya…" kata Sasori yang kembali duduk lemas di atas sofa

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja. Ketika dia bangun besok pagi, aku akan memberitahukan kebenaran saat itu juga" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Jika kau melakukan hal itu berarti kau akan membunuh Naruto pelan-pelan!" Kata Sasori tetap pada posisinya. Sasuke tetap menajamkan matanya. Tidak berkata apapun. "Tadi sore, sebelum kalian datang, ayahnya mu menemuiku sekalian menjenguk Naruto" sambung Sasori

"Ayaku?" Kata Gaara mengeriutkan keningnya

"Yeah. Ketika dia tahu jika sebagian ingatan Naruto hilang, aku harus menyembunyikan kematian Itachi. Berpura-pura jika Itachi masih hidup dan kalian semua juga harus berakting seperti biasa. Seperti sebelum kejadian ini terjadi" kata Sasori yang melemahkan nadanya

"Tapi jika Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Itachi bagaimana?! Kita tidak mungkin mendandani orang atau mengoperasi plastik orang lain untuk mirip dengan Itachi" kata Deidara

"Hal itu juga sudah ku tanyakan, dan ayahnya Itachi bilang jangan dipikirkan. Orang yang akan berakting menjadi Itachi adalah…" Sasori menghentikan pembicaraannya. Dengan berat hati, Sasori menyambung perkatannya "Kabuto"

Semua orang dibuat terkejut. Bola mata mereka semua juga membesar. Kabuto? Orang yang sudah membunuh Itachi? Tidak mungkin!

"Hey hey hey! Kau tidak…bercanda kan..?" Kata Kiba teputus-putus

"Tidak." Kata Sasori berat. "Beliau bilang, Kabuto akan menggunakan jutsunya untuk menjadi sosok Itachi. Maka dari itu, Kabuto di minta untuk menjadi Itachi demi kesehatan Naruto. Dia juga sudah menjadi kepala sekolah akademi shiki"

"Kau pasti bercanda" kata Suigetsu tak percaya.

Sasori tak menjawab. Ini sungguhan.

"Lalu jika Kabuto menjadi kepala sekolah, siapa yang menjadi wakil kepala sekolah?" Tanya Hidan

"Itu….Juubi" kata Sasori

Wajah mereka semua yang mendengarnya terlihat syok seolah petir baru saja menyambar diri mereka.

"Juubi?!" Kata Kyuubi terkejut

Sasori terdiam lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah dia saat ini di penjara?!" Kata Deidara mendesak

"Tidak. Juubi tidak dipenjara. Dia berhasil kabur sebelum polisi datang. Juubi sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Ketika Kimmimaro, Orochimaru dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, semuanya mati kecelakaan. Juubi juga telah membersihkan namanya dan Kabuto" kata Sasori

"Itu gila! Kabuto adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya! Dia juga yang membunuh Itachi! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi!" desak Deidara

"Kita harus membiarkan ini terjadi. Jika tidak, dia akan membunuh semua orang yang sangkut paut dengan diri kita, termasuk semua orang tua dan sanak saudara kita. " kata Sasori melesu

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah Kiba. Yang kita waspadai bukanlah Kabuto, melainkan Juubi. Dia adalah pemain yang handal. Harus berhati-hati" kata Sasuke tegas yang memotong perkataan Kiba

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Hidan

"Jangan melakukan apapun. Patuhi apa yang Sasori katakan dan perintahkan, jangan membantah sedikitpun" kata Sasuke dingin

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Gaara yang kesal karena tidak setuju akan perkataan Sasuke

"Jika ingin adiknya Sasori selamat dan semuanya berakhir tanpa ada nyawa yang melayang lagi, lakukan apa yang ku katakan. Aku tahu kemana aku harus melangkah" kata Sasuke tegas. Dia menajamkan matanya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara kesal. Darah Gaara sudah mendidih. Tapi Gaara juga harus melakukannya dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Ini semua hanya demi Naruto.

Gaara tau jika dirinya tidak dipilih oleh Fugaku menjadi pengganti Itachi karena tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti Itachi. Dan Sasuke juga tidak dipilih karena Sasuke tidak dianggap bagian dari klan Uchiha oleh Fugaku. Sepertinya, Fugaku terpaksa melakukannya karena demi menjaga keselamatan yang lainnya.

"Terserah" ketus Gaara.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Dia meremat baju Hidan tanpa sadar. Hidan yang sadar akan hal itu langsung terhenyak melihat Kyuubi. Tatapan adiknya lagi-lagi tatapan waktu itu. Tatapan di saat Kyuubi menganggap dirinya pelaku pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya.

At morning  
xxxxx

Hari pertama masuk sekolah telah berjalan. Para siswa dan siswi akademi telah berkumpul di aula. Koper dan barang mereka telah mereka simpan dan mereka tata di asrama mereka masing-masing kemarin.

Siswa duduk sesuai masing-masing kelas. Seperti biasa, semua siswa dan siswi terpaku ada kelas S. Sapaan-sapaan centil dan genit terlontar dari para gadis.

Naruto yang duduk di belakang, bingung. Memangnya sejak kapan dia sekolah di sini? Jujur, Naruto tidak ingat dimana dia sekolah, mungkin merasa lupa. Lupa dimana dia tinggal, dan siapa saja orang yang Naruto kenal kecuali kakaknya, orang tuanya dan Kyuubi.

Naruto yang dapat melakukan segala bidang non akademik dengan sangat luar biasa saja, tidak mengingat hal tersebut. Naruto juga tidak ingat dengan semua kenangan yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Yang hanya dia ingat hanyalah masa lalu Naruto dengan Itachi saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kabuto yang telah merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi sosok Itachi berdiri di depan.

"Selamat pagi. Saya sangat berterimakasih dan bersyukur kita dapat berkumpul kembali di akademi kita yang tercinta ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan sebelumnya. Hal pertama adalah saat ini saya telah resmi menjadi kepala sekolah dan pemilik kuasa penuh atas akademi shiki"

Tepuk tangan datang dengan meriah. Semuanya ikut senang. Kecuali kelas S tingakt 2, Gaara dan Kyuubi. Ketika tepuk terhenti, pria itu melanjutkan pidatonya

"Hal yang kedua, Saya akan mengubah masa depan akademi shiki menjadi semakin baik dan semakin meningkatkan posisi sekolah dengan membuat peraturan baru

Saya akan menghilangkan kelas S menjadi kelas reguler beserta perlakuan khususnya. Dan para murid yang berada di kelas S akan digabungkan dengan kelas reguler besok. Serta seluruh fasilitas khusus kelas S akan saya ambil alih dan dijadikan fasilitas umum yang berlaku bagi semua murid" ujar kabuto

Para murid yang mendengarnya terkejut dan tidak percaya jika kelas S akan dihilangkan dari akademi shiki. Padahal, sudah puluhan tahun, kelas S memang kelas yang dibedakan dan di khususkan fasilitasnya karena mempunyai hubungan dengan pihak bagian dalam akademi

" _USAKENDA_! KENAPA KELAS KAMI HARUS DI HILANGKAN?! JANGAN MENGUBAH PERATURAN YANG SUDAH LAMA DITETAPKAN!" ujar Deidara kesal, tidak terima dengan putusan Kabuto. Deidara juga berdiri dari duduknya. Semua pandangan terpusat pada Deidara

"Menurut Saya, tidak adil jika hanya kelas S saja yang diistimewakan. Hidup ini harus adil dan juga bijaksana. Saya selama ini hanya patuh kepada perintah ayah saya. Sekarang, saya berhasil mendapat jabatan kepala sekolah dan memiliki akademi ini sepenuhnya." Ujar Kabuto dengan tenang dan santai

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU! PERATURAN TURUN-TEMURUN TIDAK BOLEH DIHILANGKAN! JIKA KAU MENGHILANGKANNYA, SAMA SAJA KAU TELAH MERUBAH CIRI KHAS AKADEMI INI YANG SUSAH PAYAH DI BANGUN OLEH PARA ALUMNI!" Bentak Deidara.

"AKU JUGA! AKU TELAH MENGORBANKAN SEMUANYA HANYA UNTUK KELAS INI! DEMI MEMENUHI AMANAT DARI ALUMNI, KAMI JUGA BERUSAHA KERAS UNTUK MENAIKAN REPUTASI AKADEMI INI LEWAT PRESTASI KAMI SEMUA!" Teriak Kiba kesal

Semua murid menegang mendengar bentakan Deidara dan Kiba. Para siswa dan siswi yang tidak tahu jika Kabuto adalah Itachi palsu dan berkata-kata dalam hati, kenapa Deidara dan Kiba berani-beraninya membentak keras-keras Itachi seperti itu.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Saya melakukan hal ini juga penuh dengan pertimbangan. Lagi pula, ini adalah era baru bagi diriku dan akademi shiki untuk membuat jalan baru. Membuat jalan kita sendiri. Jika selalu terpaku dengan adat, maka kita tidak akan bisa maju.

"Selain itu, saya juga akan menggantikan ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS" ujar Kabuto tenang

Semua murid terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Hidan sendiri. Sang _headmaster_ akan menggantikan Sasuke dan Hidan sebagai pengurus keanggotaan akademi shiki? Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Sasuke dan Hidan belum berada di tingkat 3 tapi mereka telah digantikan?

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU _HEADMASTER_ , KAU DAPAT MEMUTUSKAN KEPUTUSAN SEENAKNYA! SASUKE DAN HIDAN BELUM SAATNYA MENYERAHKAN JABATAN!" Bentak Deidara lagi

"Mohom maaf, tapi keputusan saya sudah bulat" ujar Kabuto yang mulai di tegaskan nadanya

"KABU—" ketika Deidara akan menyebut nama asli Kabuto dari penyamarannya, Sasuke menyadarinya dan langsung bangkit berdiri, kemudian meninju wajah Deidara. Deidara terpental ke belakang

Untung saja Deidara berada di paling belakang, jadi Deidara tidak terbentur oleh kaki-kaki kursi.

"Deidara!" Ujar Kiba. Baru saja dia akan melontarkan sebuah protes kepada Sasuke yang memukul sepupunya ini, Sasuke bekata sangat tajam

"Jika kau ingin hidup, jangan membuat onar. Mengerti?"

Deidara yang terpental melihat ke arah Sasuke. Deidara mendapat tatapan Sasuke sangat sinis, tajam, dan juga amarah yang dalam. Deidara mengerti perasaan Sasuke, dia juga tidak terima akan keputusan Kabuto. Sasuke menahan emosinya karna ini sedang dalam aula dan seluruh murid berserta para guru berada di sini

"Maafkan saya, Itachi-sama. Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas perilakunya dan juga Kiba" ujar Sasuke kepada Kabuto yang melihat ke arah Kabuto

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Wajar, anak SMA itu kadang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka. Padahal sudah tergolong dewasa, tapi tetap saja kekanak-kanakan mereka masih tertinggal beberapa. Tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Kabuto dengan lembut dan santai –palsu-

" _Arogatou gonzaimasu_ , Itachi-sama" tegas Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

Naruto menjadi semakin bingung, sementara yang lainnya menjadi semakin kesal

xxxx

Suasana kembali seperti biasa. Suasana yang tegang tadi, masih tertinggal meskipun sedikit. Baru kali ini ada murid kelas S yang menentang dan membentak orang yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di akademi shiki.

Padahal, murid kelas S sangat terkenal dengan ketertiban dan kerajinan mereka yang melebihi siswa-siswa serajin apapun. Sebenarnya siswa S tingkat 2 ini jauh dari dugaan kelas S yang mempunyai sikap taat dan patuh

Kelas S tingkat 2 tahun ini mempunyai sifat kelewat brandal yang ditambah tidak ada satupun gadis di sana. Suka membolos KBM. Suka makan dan minum di dalam KBM. Suka mendengarkan musik dan asik sendiri jika guru menjelaskan materi di depan. Suka datang terlambat dalam KBM. Suka mengisengi guru yang mengajar.

Pakaian suka seenaknya, kancing yang dibuka 3, memakai kalung, jas yang suka dibuka begitu saja, lengan baju suka di gulung-gulung, baju kadang tidak di masukan, suka memakai jaket dan almet sembarangan, dan suka merusak fasilitas dan barang akademi shiki

Tapi walaupun begitu, kelas S tingkat 2 ini tidak pernah membentak guru-gruru dan para senornya

Meskipun mereka kena hukuman sangat berat dan teguran akan sikap dan penampilan mereka, mereka tidak pernah kapok untuk mengulangi kesalahan mereka lagi.

Setiap ulangan pun mereka juga selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Tidak pernah tidak sempurna. Padahal IQ mereka dibawah rata-rata. Mereka pernah mengaku, mereka menjalani tes IQ tidak pernah serius. Entah apa yang membuat alasan itu, tapi IQ mereka bukanlah sebuah hal yang pasti untuk dipercaya terhadap _skill dan ablity_ yang mereka miliki

Mereka juga membantu fasilitas akademi shiki semakin mewah dengan uang sukarela mereka yang mereka dapatkan, baik dari uang saku bulanan mereka sampai hasil usaha mereka yang sudah mempunyai perusahaan atas nama mereka sendiri.

Mereka juga membuat posisi akademi shiki naik menlonjak tinggi. Dari urutan ke 5 di jepang, sampai urutan pertama se-Asia. Karena itulah, kelas S tingkat 2 mendapat perlakuan lebih istimewa daripada kelas-kelas S yang lainnya.

xxxx

Kini, para mata tertuju pada seorang remaja berambut merah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Remaja berambut merah yang mirip dengan Kyuubi membuat para gadis meleleh. Sikapnya yang _cool_ , senyumannya yang manis, membuat remaja ini terlihat sangat menarik

Para murid berbisik-bisik. Orang itu kenapa mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi?

"Saya Juubi. Saudara kembar dari Kyuubi dan juga adik lelaki dari Hidan. Saya akan menjadi vice principal di sini. Mohon kerjasamanya" ujar Juubi sopan dan gentel sambil membungkuk hormat

Tatapan Sasuke, Kyuubi, Hidan, Suigetsu, Deidara, Kiba dan juga Gaara men- _death glare_ Juubi. Naruto melihat Kyuubi terheran-heran

 _'Kyuubi kenapa menatap Juubi sinis seperti itu?'_ pikir Naruto heran

At noon  
xxxxx

Di ruang lapangan tembak, Sasuke baru saja latihan melempar Kunai ke titik tengah sasaran tembak. _Dret dret dret_. Ponsel Sasuke berdering di sakunya. Panggilan masuk dari Yahiko terpampang di layar ponsel Sasuke

"Dimana kau?" Ujar Sasuke

 _"Aku ada di belakang sekolah, kau temui aku ya!"_ Seru Yahiko

"Tidak bisa. Serahkan saja ke pihak security, nanti aku ambil"

" _Aaah ayolaaah. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmuuu"_

"Tiak bisa"

" _Sasukeeee"_ rengek Yahiko

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Iya iya" ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya karna agak sebal dengan rengekan Yahiko yang menggelikan tadi

xxxxx

Sasuke berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Sasuke memang sudah tahu jalan dan tempat yang dirahasiakan akademi shiki. Ketika Sasuke tingkat satu, Sasuke di beritahukan Itachi jika akademi shiki mempunyai banyak tempat rahasia dan jalan rahasia yang tidak boleh sembarang orang tahu

Sasuke kadang kala menggunakan tempat dan jalan rahasia tersebut untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo sekaligus mencari informasi apa saja yang bersangkut paut dengan Juubi.

Kepergian Itachi membuat Sasuke terpukul dan berduka mendalam. Tapi Sasuke dapat mengatasinya. Sasuke pernah kehilangan juga, jadi Sasuke dapat bangkit dalam kesedihannya dan tegar menghadapinya

 _BIP_. Bunyi gerbang tembok akademi terdengar. Saat itu juga pintu terbuka. Di depannya, Yahiko berpakaian kaos abu-abu dan jeans biru dongker , telah berdiri menunggu kedatangan Sasuke

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sapa Yahiko menganggkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan ala pria gaul

"Ya" Sasuke menyambut jabatan Yahiko. "Mana file yang kuminta"

"Ah ya, ini" ujar Yahiko menyerahkan _flashdisk_ yang dia rogoh dari saku jeansnya

"Passwordnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika mengambil _flashdisk_ itu dari tangan Yahiko

"986158877479"

"Baik, terimakasih" Sasuke memasuki flashdisk ke dalam saku bajunya

"Kau sudah hapal passwordnya?" tanya Yahiko heran, Sasuke yang tidak mencatat password tersebut

"Sudah" singkat sazio

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda" kata Sasuke

"Ahaha, _suugeee_ , kau ini memang selalu membuat orang terpukau dengan otak cerdasmu ini! Aku ternyata beruntung mempunyai partner hebat seperti dirimu Sasuke!" kata Yahiko senang

"Lebih baik kau kembali. Jam makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi" ujar Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanagnnya

" _Ha'i haaa'i_ " kata Yahiko tersenyum senang

Sasuke berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yahiko

"Kanan kiri tengah?" ujar Yahiko tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kanan-kiri-tengah?" ujar Yahiko sekali lagi untuk memberikan tanda kepada Sasuke

Sasuke membalikan kepalanya lagi. Membelakangi Yahiko "Tidak ketiga-tiganya" ujar Sasuke singkat. Lalu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah

"Kenapa?" nada Yahiko mulai serius

"Karna aku tidak butuh", Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke. Jangan membawa beban di pundakmu itu sendirian" ujar Yahiko melembut, "Cobalah berbagi dengan orang lain beban yang ada di pundakmu itu"

Sasuke tidak merespon

"Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana rasa kehilanganmu. Tapi, kau tidak harus menanggung semua ini sendirian. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini juga bukan salah siapapun. Ini adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Itachi sendiri"

Sasuke tetap tidak merespon. Berbalik badan saja tidak

"Sasuke, sudah saatnya kau berbagi. Terbukalah kepada orang lain. Minimal satu orang. Satu orang yang dapat membawa sebagian bebanmu. Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka kau sendirilah yang akhirnya terluka."

"Aku sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini. Aku tahu apa yang harus dan tidak boleh aku lakukan." Ujar dingin Sasuke

"Apa? Apa yang kau tahu? Menghindar? Terus-terusan beraksi diam-diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya? Menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Dan membiarkan semua kesempatan pergi begitu saja padahal dapat kau ambil?"

Sasuke tidak merespon lagi

"Sasuke, kau ini anak istimewa-"

"Jangan mengatakan aku istimewa Yahiko" ujar dingin Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Yahiko. Posisi Sasuke tetap tidak berubah. "Aku tidak istimewa. Tidak sama sekali"

Yahiko melihat diri Sasuke bergetar di depannya. Yahiko merasa sedih dan simpati pada partnernya ini.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu maumu. Tapi, aku akan selalu siap untuk melakukan apapun untukmu. Dan jika kau butuh seseorang untuk membawa bebanmu, akan akan membuka lebar-lebar pintuku." Ujar Yahiko melembut.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia masuk kembali ke daerah akademi shiki, dan _BIP_. Pintu tertutup. Yahiko masih memerhatikan Sasuke di belakang dinding pintu akademi shiki yang sedang menutup

xxxx

Perkataan Yahiko masih terngiang di kepalanya, pandangan Sasuke menghadap bawah

 ** _"Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana rasa kehilanganmu. Tapi, kau tidak harus menanggung semua ini sendirian. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini juga bukan salah siapapun. Ini adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Itachi sendiri."_**

 _'Tidak, ini memang salahku'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati

 ** _"Sasuke, sudah saatnya kau berbagi. Terbukalah kepada orang lain. Minimal satu orang, satu orang yang dapat membawa sebagian bebanmu. Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka kau sendirilah yang akhirnya terluka."_**

 _'Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku harus berbagi'_

 ** _"Apa? Apa yang kau tahu? Menghindar? Terus-terusan beraksi diam-diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya? Menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Dan membiarkan semua kesempatan pergi begitu saja padahal dapat kau ambil?"_**

 _'Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk.

Di dekat victoria gazebo, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Kabuto sedang asik bercanda-canda dan tertawa bersama. Sasuke mengintip dari balik pohon besar di serong kanan victoria gazebo

xxxxxx

"Hahaha, lalu-lalu apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Ujar Naruto menggandeng lengan Kabuto di samping Kabuto dan mencondongkan tubuhnya

"Apa?" kata Kabuto dengan _gentle_

"Hahahah! Surai singanya itu geser-geser mau lepas karena terkena senggolan belalai gajahnya! Hahaha sangat lucu!" kata Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perut Naruto sakit akibat tertawa, jadi Naruto memegangi perutnya. Naruto terlihat sangat cerah

"Haha, kau sepertinya suka kartun _Doong Doong_ itu ya" ujar Kabuto mengusap-ngucap atas kepala Naruto dengan lembut

"Iya! Aku sangat suka! Itachi, kapan-kapan kita nonton itu yuk! Ah bukan, pas festival kita nonton itu yuk! Ya Itachi yaaa?" kata Naruto membujuk. Naruto tidak mengetahui penyamaran Kabuto. Jadi Naruto menganggap Kabuto adalah Itachi.

"Iya iya" ujar Kabuto tersenyum _gentle_ kepada Naruto

"Yee!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Naruto sangat senang tunangannya –palsu- itu setuju akan ajakan Naruto. Wajah Naruto begitu cerah ceria. Senyumannya membuat bola mata Naruto hilang.

xxxxxx

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengepal kedua tangannya kencang-kencang dan menatap tajam-tajam Kabuto yang bercanda-canda dengan Naruto. Sasuke merasa kesal dan marah. Kabuto selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak baik mengintip seperti itu Sasuke" ujar seseorang dari arah belakang. Sasuke menoleh. Matanya yang tajam dibelakan karena terkejut melihat sosok yang jarang kelihatan di akademi shiki

"Shikamaru?" ujar Sasuke "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru balik

"Aku juga" ujar Sasuke berbohong

Shikamaru adalah kelas S tingkat 3. Kelas tersebut memang jarang muncul dan berkeliaran di akademi. Mereka lebih sering dalam kelas, perpustakaan dan mempersiapkan universitas incaran mereka.

Shikamaru juga merupakan mantan ketua OSIS, alias senior Sasuke. Dulu, Shikamaru memilih Sasuke secara langsung untuk menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Sifat dan kepribadian Shikamaru tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke.

Banyak para gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Shikamaru. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis yang mengantri tersebut dapat menarik hati Shikamaru

Shikamaru tidak seperti Sasuke yang suka berbuat seenaknya. Shikamaru sangat patuh dan taat pada peraturan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengecewamu" ujar Sasuke bersalah

"Mengecewakan apa?" Ujar Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya

"Gagal menjadi ketua OSIS. Jika seandainya saja—"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kematian Itachi bukan salahmu" ujar Shikamaru yang memotong pembicaraan Sasuke

Sasuke diam

"Ketika aku mendengar kisah kalian dari Hidan, aku juga terpukul dan berduka. Tapi kau tidak berhak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Memang tidak mudah menghadapinya. Kita harus tetap mencoba dan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan sengketa ini

Berada dalam kelas reguler tidak masalah bagiku. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya di kelas reguler" ujar bijak Shikamaru

"Tapi, bukankah kau dan yang lainnya telah berusaha keras untuk mempetahankan kualitas dan budaya kelas S?" tanya Sasuke

"Memang. Kelas S itu kelas yang mempunyai budaya sendiri dan kualitas tersendiri. Tapi, headmaster sudah berkata A. Maka kita harus melakukan A." Ujar Shikamaru. Dia berjalan melewati Sasuke

"Aku percaya padamu, Yang Mulia" bisik Shikamaru memegang bahu Sasuke. Lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke

Sasuke memerhatikan Shikamaru yang berlalu.

At morning  
xxxxxxx

Para siswa dan siswi menggerebungi kelas S yang berada dalam kelas reguler.

Contohnya saja di dalam kelas C tingkat dua. Sasuke Uchiha merasa sangat sebal karena dirinya digerubingi oleh seluruh siswi. Pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke sudah mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila yang kepo terhadap dirinya.

Hal inilah yang membuat para kelas S membenci kelas reguler. Wajah tampan yang terlihat sempurna, membuat mereka popular dengan cepat serta banyak yang mengejar-ngejar mereka untuk menjadi pasangan mereka.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan pengendalian emosi yang sempurna, Sasuke berkata, "Maaf, aku mau pergi ke toilet"

Kemudian Sasuke pergi keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak mau ke toilet. Dia berbohong hanya untuk menghindar dari gerubungan para siswi. Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor, bertemu dengan tunangannya, Mei Terumi.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke" ujar Mei Terumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Ohayou_ " ujar Sasuke dingin dan cuek.

Mei Terumi kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang di peluk Mei Terumi, wajahnya tidak berekspresi. Kedua tangan Mei yang di gantungkan di leher Sasuke, berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke" ujar Mei Terumi menggoda. Sasuke tidak merespon. Ekspresinya tetap dingin. Mei Terumi lalu melepas pelukannya, kemudian berkata, "Menyedihkan ya, kita harus bergabung bersama anak-anak reguler ini"

Sasuke tetap tidak berubah. Dalam akhirnya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nada yang cuek dan dingin membuat Mei Terumi sedih. Mei Terumi memasang wajah memelas manja

"Haa, Sasuke kenapa kau dingin cuek begitu, kan kita sudah lama tak bertemu" ujar Mei Terumi manja. Mei Terumi juga menggelantung manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Mei Terumi" ujar seseorang yang memanggil Mei Terumi dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" ujar Mei Terumi yang membalikan badannya.

" _Headmaster_ memaggilmu" ujar seseorang tersebut.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Mei Terumi

"Aku tidak tau" ujar seseorang itu.

"Baiklah. Sasuke _chan_ aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Mei Terumi lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke.

xxxxxx

Di dalam koridor, Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Di tengah jalan, mereka berdua melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Juubi, saudara kembar Kyuubi.

"Juubi _saaan_!" teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Juubi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Kyuubi datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey Naruto, Kyuubi, _ohayou_ " sapa ramah Juubi.

" _Ohayou_ Juubi _san_! _"_ ujar semangat Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ " ujar dingin Kyuubi.

"Juubi _san_ , sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Sasuke" ujar Juubi terseyum

"Hmmm, baiklah, Juubi _san,_ anu..." ujar Naruto yang kebingungan yang ingin memanggil Sasuke tapi Naruto lupa namanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia Sasuke" ujar Juubi

"Ah! Iya! Sasuke _san!_. Hehe maaf Sasuke _san,_ aku tidak pandai mengingat nama seseorang" ujar Naruto

Sasuke tidak merespon Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin Naruto. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Biasanya dia dan Naruto selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu dan selalu mengejek satu sama lain.

Naruto yang sebagian ingatannya hilang, drama yang dibuat oleh Kabuto, benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin membebaskan Naruto dari lubang kesedihan dan keterpukulannya

 _KRING KRING KRING_

Suara bel masuk telah berbunyi. Naruto dan Kyuubi harus segera ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan Juubi

"Sudah masuk, kami harus segera ke kelas. Kami permisi dulu Juubi _san_ , Sasuke _san_ " ujar Naruto ceria dan membungkuk hormat

Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya, kemudian berbelok ke arah dimana kelas tingkat satu berada.

"Benar-benar malang nasib anak itu" ujar Juubi tersenyum smirk.

Sasuke menatap sinis Juubi. Sasuke kesal. Sasuke marah. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju dan membunuh Juubi saat ini juga

" _Well_ , kau juga harus kembali Yang Mulia. Ingat, hari ini kau tidak di perlakukan istimewa lagi. Sekali membuat kesalahan yang fatal, kau akan di tendang dari Akademi ini" ujar Juubi licik, "Aku juga harus kembali. Aku tunggu strategimu yang berikutnya, pangeran" kata Juubi, berjalan melewati Sasuke yang diiringi senyuman licik dan wajah yang menikmati penderitaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah mencapi ubun-ubun.

At Lunch Time  
xxxxx

Sasuke, Kyuubi, Hidan, Deidara, Kiba dan Suigetsu berkumpul bersama di tempat makan siang. Semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Bisikan-bisikan tanda mengagumi mereka terdengar sangat jelas.

Meja berbentuk pesegi panjang di tempati oleh mereka. Makanan yang mereka pesan hanya minuman jus. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang niat untuk makan.

Hidan dan Suigetsu sedang asik menggoda _fans-fans-_ nya. Mereka berdua yang terkenal dengan sebutan _lady killer_ ini tidak ada letih-letihnya mem- _flirt-_ kan para _fans-_ nya. Sedangkan Deidara dan Kiba duduk lemas dengan awan mendung yang mengambang di atas kepala mereka.

"Kelas reguler tidak menyenangkan. Masa harus benar-benar memperhatikan guru. Mendengarkan musik tidak dizinkan pula. Aarggghhh! Benar-benar membosankaaaaaan!" ujar Deidara yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"Itu benar... Masa aku harus mencatat catatan di papan tulis. Mana itu catatan banyak lagi. Padahal tanpa mencatat pun aku kan sudah mengerti materinya" ujar lesu Kiba yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya

"Jangan mengeluh. Jalani saja. Mengeluh sampai nangis darah pun, semuanya tidak akan bisa berubah." Kata Sasuke

"Aargggh! Sasuke! Kapan kau mulai bergerak lagi! Kami sudah lelah dengan semua ini!" omel Deidara

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Dia tidak akan bisa bergerak sebelum aku mengambil langkah pertamaku" kata Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat tenang tersebut, membuat Deidara tidak bisa membalasnya. Memang Sasuke ini mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat istimewa dalam dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menutupi semuanya dengan sempurna tanpa ada celah sedikitpun.

"Ah ya, Naruto dimana?" tanya Deidara kepada Kyuubi

"Dia lagi bersama Kabuto" ujar Kyuubi dingin.

Deidara dan Kiba terhSuigetsuk. Begitupun juga dengan Sasuke. Dengan perasaan cemas, Kiba bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya?"

"Sudah, tapi dia itu keras kepala. Jika aku memaksanya untuk berhenti menemui Kabuto, kami pasti akan bertengkar. Dan aku akan susah untuk mengawasi Naruto" ujar Kyuubi

"Benar juga, jika kita terlalu memaksa Naruto, semuanya akan bertambah semakin runyam" ujar sedih Kiba

Semua menahan diri untuk tetap membiarkan hal ini berlanjut. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang tidak menyukai akan kebohongan, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Harus. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Deidara

"Toilet" bohong Sasuke

xxxxx

Di taman Victoria Gazebo, seperti biasa Naruto dan Kabuto makan siang bersama. Naruto memakan Ramen bungkus dengan sebotol Pocari Sweat. Kabuto hanya meminum Jus Jeruk.

"Itachi, kapan kita akan festifal lagi?" tanya Naruto dalam kondisi meminum Pocarinya

"Masih 4 bulan lagi" ujar Kabuto

"Empat bulan?! Kok lama?!" protes Naruto

"Kalian akan menghadapi UTS dulu, baru kita merayakan festifal" ujar lembut Kabuto.

"Aaaaah Itachi maaah. Masa UTS duluuuu.. Itu kan tidak menyenangkaaaan" ujar Naruto merengek

Kabuto yang melihat Naruto seperti itu terpana. Tidak disangka ternyata rumor itu benar. Tunangan Itachi mempunyai sifat sangat manis.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kita akan membuat festival lusa, bagaimana? Lebih cepat bukan?" ujar Kabuto menempuk-nepuk kepala Naruto

"Benarkah?!" ujar Naruto yang membulatkan matanya senang.

"Iya" ujar Kabuto lembut

"Yeeeee! Terimakasih Itachi!" ujar Naruto yang memeluk Kabuto dari samping. Kabuto tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto

Naruto dan Kabuto tidak menyadari jika dari kejauhan Sasuke tengah memperhatikan mereka. Melihat perlakuan Kabuto yang membuat Sasuke muak, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memaksa Naruto mengingat masa itu. Masa dimana Itachi meninggal. Masa dimana Kabuto dan Juubi hampir membunuh Kyuubi. Dengan perasaan murka yang luar biasa, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Kabuto.

xxxxx

Naruto dan Kabuto melihat Sasuke datang mengampiri mereka. Wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan dan dendam tersirat di wajah Sasuke.

"Kita pelu bicara." Ujar dingin Sasuke. Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto untuk meninggal Kabuto di belakang.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke _san_!" Tarikan Sasuke yang kuat membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, langkah Sasuke yang lebar membuat Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Naruto diliputi rasa bingung.

Tangan Naruto juga merasa sangat sakit dan nyeri. Genggaman Sasuke terlalu kuat dan kencang. Naruto ingin protes, tapi entah kenapa Naruto mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi.

xxxxx

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada dalam gedung utama Akademi. Di sini, Sasuke melempar badan Naruto. Untuk saja Naruto dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke _san_ , ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengar aku baik-baik. Itachi…" Sasuke memmotong perkataannya. Menatap Naruto Sasuke mSuigetsumbung perkataannya dengan sangat jelas, "Itachi telah mati satu bulan lalu"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang baru dilontarkan dengan begitu jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Lihat luka yang ada di lututmu itu. Ingat bagaimana luka itu tercipta. Ingat masa-masa itu. Masa-masa kau dan Itachi bertengkar salah paham. Masa-masa Itachi mati di hadapan mu sendiri." Ujar Sasuke yang mempertegas nadanya

Naruto melihat luka di lututnya. Dilihat baik-baik dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke

 _DEG_

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba sakit seperti dijedutkan ke tembok berkali-kali. Pening dan pusing. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang telah hilang dalam ingatannya. Sesuatu yang Naruto tidak ingin diingat. Sesuatu yang mSuigetsukitkan perasaan Naruto. Pesta…Sebuah pertengkaran…..hutan…Luka cambukan seseorang…senyuman selamat tinggal…

 _'Iie…!'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya sangat erat.

 _'Yamete….!'_

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Darah….Darah yang sangat banyak

' _Yamete…!'_

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"_**

 _'Iie..!'_ Naruto semakin terguncang.

Terguncang.

Semakin gemetar.

Kepalanya semakin sakit.

Dada Naruto terasa begitu mSuigetsukitkan. Semakin lama, Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

" _YAMETEEEEEEEEE!"_ Naruto berteriak histeris dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!" ujar Gaara yang kebetulan lewat. Untung saja, Gaara sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel Gaara kepada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Naruto

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan" ujar dingin Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara bingung

"Aku hanya memaksa ingatannya kembali"

"Kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" kata Gaara kesal

"Untuk menolongnya" ujar Sasuke santai

"Menolong kau bilang? Itu bukan menolong! Tapi itu taktik membunuh Naruto secara pelan-pelan! Apa-apaan caramu itu ha?!" kata Gaara semakin emosi

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini? Apa bedanya dia tahu sekarang dan nanti? Semakin lama kalian membohonginya, maka semakin dalam kalian menyakitinya" ujar dingin Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang bilang, kita harus mengikuti rencana Sasori dan ayah, sekarang kau mau menghancurkan rencana itu?" ujar sinis Gaara

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkannya. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan rencana bodoh ini. Lagipula, dia terlalu dimanjakan oleh Sasori. Dia harus menerima kenyataan dan menghadapinya" ujar Sasuke

"Brengsek _,_ apa kau ingin membuat Naruto masuk rumah sakit jiwa?" ujar ketus Gaara

"Dia tidak akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa jika mentalnya tangguh" kata Sasuke

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang Naruto. Jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi, aku akan membunuhmu" ujar Gaara yang semakin mensiniskan nada dan tatapan matanya

xxxxx

Di kantin, Deidara memutar-mutarkan gelas minumannya. Kiba tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya.

 _GREB_. Secara tiba-tiba Kyuubi ditarik oleh Suigetsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nah semuanya, perkenalkan. Mulai hari ini, Kyuubi akan menjadi tunanganku" ujar Suigetsu dengan bangganya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Kyuubi. Tenaga Suigetsu terlalu kuat bagi Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Suigetsu yang membuat dirinya malu habis-habisan ini.

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh adikku! _"_ ujar Hidan yang menarik Kyuubi dari pelukan Suigetsu .

"Kau tadi bilang mau merestui, jangan plinplan kenapa!" ujar Suigetsu protes

"Kata siapa? _"_ ujar Hidan yang menaikan sebelah alis

"Kau, bodoh!" ujar Suigetsu menunjuk-nunjuk Hidan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan adikku, _Aho!"_ Ucap Hidan

"Kau merestuinya! Brengsek, kau mau menipuku?! _"_ kata Suigetsu

"Ternyata kau ada di sini Suigetsu" ujar Tayuya yang muncul dari belakang.

Wajah Suigetsu yang emosi, menjadi semakin emosi dan bete. Suigetsu berdecih kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau mau kemana?! Suigetsu!" panggil Tayuya. Suigetsu tidak menggubris panggilan Tayuya. Dia terus saja berjalan dengan cueknya. Akhirnya Tayuya menyusul Suigetsu di belakangnya.

At Morning  
xxxxxx

"Okee semuaaa! Kali ini peserta yang akan berlomba selancar adalah para master selancar! Di depan kita sudah ada Hidan!" kata salah seorang siswa

"Kyaa! Hidan _saaaan!"_ teriak para _fan griling_

"Lalu juga ada suigetsu!"

"Kyaaa! Suigetsu _saaan!_ "

"Selain itu juga, ada Kiba dan Hyosuke! _The kings of ruins!"_

"Kyaa! Kiba _saaan_! Hyosuke _saaan!_ "

"Mari kita mulai lomba selancarnya! Tidak ada peraturan yang mengikat. Sistem penilaian yang akan di nilai oleh para juri hanyalah keindahan gerakan selancar. Sepertinya ombak sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyambut para selancar kita! Bagi para peserta silahkan mulai berselancaaaar!"

 _Teeet teeet teet!_

"Berjuanglah Hidan _saaaan!"_

" _Ike ike ike Hidan!"_

 _"Ike ike ike ike Suigetsu!"_

 _"Ike Kiba! Ike Hyosuke!"_

Itulah keseruan yang di rasa. Hari ini, seluruh murid Akademi Shiki sedang mengadakan festival musim panas di Pantai Hateruma. Para anak lelaki mengadakan lomba berselancar sedangkan anak perempuan mengadakan lomba Voli Pantai.

Sasuke dan Gaara tidak mengikuti lomba selancar karena terlalu malas untuk berpartisipasi. Mereka berdua hanya melihat lomba selancar saja.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto sedang mengikuti lomba Voli Pantainya dengan sangat gembira. Kyuubi hanya duduk diam melihat Naruto di bawah pohon kelapa. Sasuke dan Gaara secara diam-diam serempak memerhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"Shizune sensei, Shizune sensei!" Ujar Gaara panik membawa bridal Naruto ke dalam Ruang UKS_**

 ** _"Astaga! Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Shizune sensei panik_**

 ** _"Tolong dia sensei, kumohon!"_**

 ** _"Letakan dia di atas ranjang, biar kuperiksa" ujar Shizune Sensei yang mengeluarkan stetoskopnya_**

 ** _"Baik" ujar Gaara. Gaara meletakan Naruto di atas ranjang dan membiarkan Shizune Sensei memeriksa Naruto._**

 ** _"Gawat, kondisi jantungnya lemah" ujar Shizune Sensei_**

 ** _"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana ini sensei?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"_**

 ** _"Aku akan menelpon temanku untuk datang ke sini. Kau tunggu sebentar"_**

 ** _"Baik" ujar Gaara menurut. Lalu Shizune Sensei keluar ruangan untuk menelpon temannya._**

 ** _Tak lama kemudian Shizune Sensei telah kembali masuk ke dalam Ruang UKS._**

 ** _"Dia akan datang 20 menit lagi. Aku akan memberikannya oksigen untuk bertahan" ujar Shizune Sensei yang memasangkan kabel oksigen ke dalam lubang hidung Naruto_**

 ** _"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara cemas_**

 ** _"Ya. Selama ada oksigen ini, dia akan bisa bertahan sampai temanku datang"_**

 ** _"Kuharap Begitu" ujar Gaara lemas_**

 ** _"Gaara, memangnya apa yang telah terjadi sampai Naruto seperti ini?"_**

 ** _"Tadi aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdua, lalu….." Gaara menceritakan kejadian tadi siang._**

 ** _"Jadi begitu….Sepertinya Naruto harus dihindarkan dari ingatannya tersebut" ujar Shizune Sensei yang memahami cerita Gaara_**

 ** _"Tapi untuk saat ini pasti susah. Sasuke telah memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian itu dengan luka di lututnya. Naruto adalah orang yang tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kecil saja dia ingat, apalagi sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh pada dirinya"_**

 ** _"Ada satu cara untuk mencegah ingatannya tidak kembali secara permanen" ujar Shizune Sensei_**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Ya. Satu-satunya cara adalah memberinya ingatan baru dan menyuntikan obat penghilang ingatan. Seperti cara membius. Dengan cara ini Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingat hal tersebut untuk selamanya." Jelas Shizune Sensei_**

 ** _"Memberinya ingatan baru? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Gaara mengerutkan keningnya_**

 ** _"Ada sebuah obat yang dapat memberikan pasien tidak ingat sama sekali tentang masa lalunya. Biasa ini hanya diberikan pada orang yang sudah depresi parah. Aku memiliki obat tersebut. Tapi efek sampingnya sangat besar. Naruto bisa hilang ingatan total. Tidak tahu siapa dirinya, orang tuanya, kekasihnya, tempat tinggal, semuanya. Dengan ingatan Naruto yang tidak ada, di saat itulah Kita memberikannya memori baru_**

 ** _Jika Kau setuju dengan hal itu, aku akan menyuntikannya segera. Tapi jika tidak juga tak masalah. Hanya saja, jangan pernah memaksa ingatannya kembali. Walaupun dia akan ingat sendiri, usahakan dia akan segera melupakannya kembali. Jika tidak, Naruto bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa" Jelas Shizune Sensei panjang lebar._**

 ** _Gaara terdiam sejenak. Memandang Naruto sedih terbaring di atas ranjang._**

 ** _"Aku akan membicaraka hal ini pada kakaknya dan ayahnya Itachi" ujar Gaara kemudian._**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

xxxxx

"Naruto _chaaan_ sebelah sini!"

"Iniiii!" kata Naruto

Lemparan demi lemparan, operan demi operan dimainkan oleh Naruto. Gerakan yang lincah dan cepat membuat Naruto semakin popular di kelasnya. Padahal Naruto yang sedang hilang ingatan, masih saja bisa bergaul sana sini dengan sifat supelnya tersebut.

Kyuubi teringat kata-kata Gaara saat itu

 ** _"Shizune Sensei bilang, Naruto bisa disembuhkann total tapi dengan efek samping yang berat. Naruto akan diberi obat penghilang ingatan. Cara obat ini seperti obat bius. Obat ini akan membuat Naruto hilang ingatan total. Dan saat Naruto tidak mengingat apapun, kita akan memberinnya ingatan baru. Dengan begini, Naruto tidak akan pernah menderita lagi"_**

Kyuubi sudah berpikiran buntu. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diulang, Kyuubi bersumpah, Kyuubi tidak akan pernah membuat Juubi melakukan ini semua yang melibatkan banyak teman-temannya hingga memakan korban jiwa. Apakah ada sebuah keajaiban? Kyuubi berharap itu ada….

"Kyuubi _,_ kau tidak mau main?" Tanya Naruto

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Baiklah" Naruto melanjutkan kembali permainan Voli Pantainya.

" _Sst_ , Kyuubi" bisik seseorang dari belakang pohon kelapa.

"Sas-" ketika Kyuubi akan menyebutkan nama orang itu, dia langsung diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut

" _Sssst_!" ujar Sasori yang merupakan seseorang itu. "Ayo ikut denganku" ajak Sasori yang menarik lengan Kyuubi

"Kemana?" Bisik Kyuubi

"Sudah kau ikut aja, ayo cepat!" Bisik Sasori. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat secara diam-diam.

At noon  
xxxx

"Juubi, batalkan acara _barbeque party_ " ujar Kabuto yang sedang berjemur di depan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Batalkan? Kenapa?" Tanya Juubi heran

"Ganti saja acaranya jadi pesta dansa "

"Kabuto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengganti _barbeque party_ menjadi acara pesta dansa? Para murid pasti akan terkejut. Mereka tidak menyiapkan hal untuk pesta dansa. Aku tidak mau ditanya-tanya sama OSIS dan para guru" elak Juubi

"Turuti saja perintahku" ujar Kabuto yang mulai bangkit dari berjemurnya

"Apa ini gara-gara rencana itu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Kau dan ayahmu akan membocorkan semuanya saat ini bukan? Apakah gara-gara itu kau akan membatalkan _barbeque party?_ Kau peduli terhadap Naruto?" kata Juubi semakin mengintrogasi Kabuto

Kabuto tidak merespon. Kabuto malah menatap Juubi serius.

"Aku tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi terhadap Naruto. Acara _barbeque party_ adalah langkahku. Aku mempunyai rencana tersendiri dalam acara itu. Kau membatalkannya berarti sama saja kau menghancurkan rencanaku. Atau….." Juubi memutuskan perkataannya sejenak. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Kau mulai menyukai gadis itu?"

Kabuto tersenyum _smirk_ , "Siapa yang bilang aku tertarik padanya? Hey, sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh begini?"tanya Kabuto

Juubi menajamkan matanya ketika Kabuto berkata dirinya mulai menjadi bodoh

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Naruto. Ya memang, kuakui dia itu sangat manis. Seperti rumor yang beredar. Tapi, ada yang lebih menarik bagiku" ujar Kabuto dengan santainya

"Yang lebih menarik?" Juubi mengkerutkan keningnya

"Kembaranmu" ujar Kabuto jelas. Juubi membelakan matanya yang tajam. "Aku tertarik dengan kembaranmu. Jadi, buatlah pesta dansa. Aku akan membuat kembaranmu jatuh dalam pelukanku" ujar Kabuto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kabuto…kau….." Ucap Juubi yang mensiniskan nadanya

"Fufu, kembaranmu itu sangatlah manis. Lebih manis daripada gula. Suaranya yang khas, sorot matanya yang berbeda dengan gadis lain, itulah kemenarikannya. Dia lebih banyak bekerja daripada berbicara. Aku sangat suka dengaan gadis yang bertipe seperti itu

Jadi, buatlah rencana. Kita juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih bebas jika kita mempunyai hubungan keluarga bukan?" Ujar Kabuto. Kabuto menaruh telapak tangannya di atas pundak Juubi sambil berkata, "Kaulah yang terhebat, Juubi"

Kabuto masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Juubi sendirian di luar. Juubi mengepal tangannya kencang-kencang. Menutup wajahnya dengan kelima jarinya, lalu…

" _PFFTTT_! BUHAHAHAHAHA! ASTAGAAA, HAHAHHAHAH! Menarik, menarik! Hahaha!" Juubi tiba-tiba saja meledak tertawa sangat keras. "Tidak kusangka, _king-_ ku begitu menarik. Jadi semakin panas permainan ini" kata Juubi memasang wajah devil dengan senyuman yang menakutkan

At afternoon  
xxxxx

"Kau hebat Naruto _chan_! Berkat kau yang jadi _tosser_ nya, kita dapat unggul berturut-turut!" Ujar salah seorang teman Naruto

"Hehe tidak kok, aku baru pertamakali ini bertanding Voli. Mungkin cuman beruntung hehe"

"Pertamakali? Loh bukannya kamu pernah bilang, kamu itu selalu ikut olimpiade olah raga internasional? Masa baru pertamakali?" teman teman Naruto heran

"Ha? Olimpiade? Kapan aku bilang gitu?" Ujar Naruto kebingungan

"Naruto _chan_ kok kamu aneh? Jelas-jelas kamu bilang pada kami kamu pernah ikut olimpiade olahraga tingkat internasional sejak kecil, waktu kita masih perkenalan" jelas siswi lainnya

Naruto hanya diam bingung. Kapan dia ikut olimpiade? Bukannya dia selama ini sama Itachi terus? Belajar aja jarang, apalagi ikut begituan. Dan kenapa orang-orang ini tau nama Naruto?

" _Ugh_!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Lagi-lagi sakit ini. Sakit kepala yang membuat kepala Naruto serasa akan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Naruto _chan_ kamu kenapa?!" Siswa lainnya menggerubungi Naruto yang kesakitan. Wajah Naruto mulai pucat.

Ada sebuah gambar, sebuah ingatan yang Naruto benci. Naruto tidak mau mengingatnya. Naruto ingin tetap seperti ini.

"Naruto _chan_! Naruto _chan_! Hey Naruto _chan_!"

Naruto hampir terjatuh lagi, untung saja teman-teman sekelas dan satu ekskul Naruto memegangi Naruto. Naruto yang sudah setengah sadar itu, melihat seseorang dari kejauhan menghampirinya. Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya buram kembali normal ketika seseorang itu sudah mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya sosok itu alias Sasuke

"Kau…" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Naruto seperti ingat dengan orang ini. Ada suatu perasaan yang dirasa oleh Naruto. Perasaan…..benci? Tidak suka? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto harus merasakan perasaan benci pada Sasuke? Memangnya Sasuke salah apa?

"Kau pucat, ayo ke hotel" ajak Sasuke

"Tunggu!" Tolak Naruto yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kita…pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih samar-samar akan ingatannya, "Maksudku…apa kita pernah saling mengetahui satu sama lain, seperti berteman atau semacamnya gitu?"

"Cerewet. Kau ini pucat, harus istrirahat bodoh" sinis Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk menuju hotel supaya beristirahat.

"He-hey!" Naruto yang ditarik-tarik oleh Sasuke berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan hal aneh. Naruto merasa, Naruto pernah mengalami hal ini. Pernah ada orang yang melakukan hal yang sama selain Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto sulit untuk mengingat wajahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke seperti melihat punggung seseorang yang tidak asing. Seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal. Tapi...Siapa…

xxxxx

Naruto duduk sendirian di lobi. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar karena Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada Naruto.

Rasa bosan Naruto yang muncul tidak dapat dihindarkan. Akhirnya, Naruto pergi ke luar sebentar untuk menghapus rasa bosannya tersebut.

Di depan gerbang lobi, Naruto menghirup udara sore pantai yang begitu tenang dan menyejukan. Angin yang sangat kencang membuat rambut blonde Naruto berkibar dengan indah.

Dari kejauhan, terdapat seorang murid yang dituntun oleh dua orang temannya berjalan panik Orang itu kesakitan. Murid-murid tersebut semakin lama semakin dekat. Ketika Murid-murid tersebut melewati Naruto, Naruto melihat tangan yang dituntun oleh kedua murid tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

 _DEG_

Naruto lagi-lagi sakit kepala bukan main. Lagi-lagi ingatan ini.

"Jangan..kumohon" Naruto memohon pada dirinya sendiri. Pada ingatannya sendiri. Dengan kepala yang dipegangi oleh kedua tangan Naruto, Naruto terus-terusan memohon untuk tidak mengingat apapun.

"Kumohon..jangan!" kata Naruto yang gemetar.

Semakin kecang.

Semakin kecang.

Dan semakin kencang.

Kejadian demi kejadian mulai terlihat jelas dalam ingatan Naruto.

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"_**

"Tidak!" Naruto mengelak.

Naruto tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi.

"KUMOHON JANGAN HAL ITU LAGI!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang di belakangnya akan menghampiri Naruto, lari buru-buru, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara yang langsung menangkap Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata Sasuke

Naruto terlihat begitu lemah.

"Ayo Naruto kita masuk" ajak Gaara.

Gaara menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam, dituntun duduk oleh Gaara dan dipesankan minuman hangat.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya melihat, ingin sekali memeluk Naruto. Membantunya untuk menghadapi kenyaaan. Tapi tidak bisa. Gaara sudah duluan berada di sisi Naruto.

xxxxx

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 5:30 sore. Para murid sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih berada di lobi hotel. Naruto sudah diberi jaket hangat. Untung saja Naruto tidak memakai bikini saat perlombaan tadi siang.

Dari lift, muncul Kyuubi, Sasori, Kabuto dan Fugaku. Mereka berempat menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di temani Gaara di sampingnya.

"Kyuubi, _nii chan,_ ada apa? Dan siapa paman ini?" tanya Naruto

"Langsung saja keintinya" ucap Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan lagi. Naruto melihat Sasuke penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Naruto, Itachi telah meninggal, 5 bulan lalu saat kita mengadakan _class trip_ bersama" tegas Sasuke

Naruto terhenyak mendengar kabar tersebut. Dengan rasa tidak percaya, Naruto mengelaknya dengan polos, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itachi tidak mati, dia ada di sini kok jelas-jelas. Kau ini kenapa Sasuke _san?"_

"Dia bukan Itachi, dia itu Kabuto. Kakak kandung Itachi. Dia menggunakan jutsu untuk meniru sosok Itachi" tegas Sasuke lagi

"Tidak Sasuke _san_. Dia itu Itachi" elak Naruto dengan masih dalam keadaan tenang

"Itu benar Naruto" ujar lemah Sasori, "Orang yang kau lihat ini bukanlah Itachi, tapi melainkan Kabuto, jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan sendiri pada ayahnya Itachi ini"

Naruto kini menaruh pandangan pada ayahnya Itachi dengan tersirat ,'Apakah itu benar?'

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku telah membohongimu. Selama ini, aku telah menyuruh Kabuto berpura-pura menjadi Itachi supaya kau tidak depresi. Kau sempat koma saat itu, aku jadi khawatir terhadapmu. Aku juga menyuruh yang lainnya menganggap Itachi masih hidup. Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku Naruto" sesal Fugaku

"Terima kenyataan. Itachi telah meninggal dunia." tegas Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan siapapun, diam tertunduk. Tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Naruto…" Ucap Kyuubi. Saat Kyuubi akan menyentuh pundak Naruto, Naruto berkata

"Bohong.." Lirih Naruto, "Kalian bohongkan. Ini…ini tidak benar kan.."

"Tidak. Kami jujur, Naruto" ucap Gaara

"Tidak..kalian bohong…" Lirih Naruto lagi.

 _Poof!_. Kabuto mengakhiri jutsunya

"Aku bukan Itachi, aku Kabuto. Percaya?" kata Kabuto

Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori yang mendengarnya ingin meninju wajah Kabuto. Apa-apan dia, teganya dia berbicara dingin seperti itu pada Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi ketar ketir begini. Apa dia bosan hidup?

"Tidak, bohong! Kalian…..kalian bohong!..."

"Naruto.." Sapa Kyuubi yang berusaha untuk menangkannya

"Bohong..Bohong…BOHONG!"

"Naruto.." Ucap Sasori lembut

"Kalian bohong! Aku tidak mau percaya! Kalian bohooong!" Teriak Naruto. Naruto keluar ruangan lobi dan berlari entah kemana

"Naruto!" Ucap Gaara yang mengejar Naruto. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti Gaara di belakang kecuali Kabuto. Dia malah tidak peduli sama sekali.

xxxxxx

Naruto berlari kencang di pinggiran pantai. Air mata Naruto sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Di belakang Naruto, Gaara mengejarnya. Digapai Naruto dan di tenangkanlah Naruto oleh Gaara

"Naruto tenanglah! Naruto!" kata Gaara

"Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Naruto

"Naruto tenang kubilang!"

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan! Lepaaaaas!" Teriak Naruto yang berontakannya semakin kuat.

"NARUTO!" Bentak Gaara yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kondisi Naruto

"Apa?! Kubilang lepas ya lepas!" Berontakan Naruto sudah tak terkendali lagi. Gaara yang sudah semakin sakit hatinya melihat kondisi Naruto, memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Menahan untuk Naruto tidak memberontak lagi dalam pelukannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak lama kemudian, berontakan Naruto melemah.

"Tenang…Tenanglah…" Ujar lembut Gaara. Gaara memejamkan matanya dengan pedih. Tidak kuat melihat Naruto. Tidak kuat mendengar isakan Naruto yang begitu menyayat hati Gaara.

"Itachi..hiks...Itachi.." Lirih Naruto yang tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Gaara. Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. "Itachi...hiks..hiks..Itachi..hiks.."

Gaara menggit bibir bawahnya. Menahan untuk tidak ikut menangis juga. Membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Menjadikan diri Gaara tempat pelampiasan kesedihan Naruto.

Dari kejauhan, Sasori, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Fugaku melihat Naruto begitu menyedihkan. Kyuubi juga menangis dalam diam.

Sasori juga mengepal tanganya sangat kencang. Urat nadi Sasori sampai terlihat.

Dari kejauhan, di dalam hotel tepatnya, Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba dan Hyosuke melihat Naruto melalui jendela. Mereka dilarang untuk ikut berkumpul supaya tidak mengundang perhatian murid lainnya. Mereka ikut teriris hatinya. Meskipun tidak mendengar suara, lewat ekspresi yang tergambar sudah menjelaskan jika Naruto benar-benar sedih

At Evening  
xxxx

Dalam hotel, para murid telah berpakaian bebas. Juubi tidak mengadakan pesta dansa sesuai perintah Kabuto, tapi mengadakan pesta biasa. Karena, jika mengadakan pensta dansa secara mendadak seperti itu, akan timbul masalah yang tak terduga nantinya

Juubi menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuat rencananya hancur berantakan.

Naruto saat ini sudah tertidur tenang dalam kamarnya. Hanya Kyuubi yang berpartisipasi dalam pesta ini. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak mau ikut karena tidak ada Naruto, tapi peraturan dan perintah _headmaster_ adalah _absolute_ , jadi harus segera dilaksanakan.

Kyuubi berdiri sendirian di belakang meja yang penuh dengan minuman. Kyuubi hanya memerhatikan sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong. Yang hanya dalam pikiran Kyuubi hanyalah Naruto seorang.

Di saat Kyuubi melamun, Suigetsu datang menghampirinya

"Kenapa hanya diam di sini?" tanya Suigetsu. Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Melirik Suigetsu saja pun tidak sama sekali. "Kyuubi? Halooo" ujar Suigetsu lagi yang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuubi

Kyuubi tersadar. Kyuubi melihat Suigetsu yang berada di depannya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat…" Ucap Suigetsu yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Kyuubi dingin lalu membuang muka lagi. Melihat Kyuubi dan Suigetsu sedang berduaan, Hidan mengambil tindakan.

"Dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi sehat. Tolong tinggalkan dia" ucap Hidan mengusir Suigetsu

"Aku tidak menggodanya, aku hanya bertanya kondisinya. Lihat, wajah adikmu ini pucat begitu. Aku khawatir" ujar Suigetsu

Hidan melihat wajah adikknya. Benar juga, Kyuubi pucat. Tatapannya juga kosong. Pasti Kyuubi sedang memikirkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kabuto menghampiri Kyuubi bersama Juubi di belakangnya.

"Kyuubi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Kabuto dengan ramahnya.

Suigetsu dan Hidan melihat Kabuto dengan pandangan gusar.

"Ajak saja gadis lain, dasar sampah" ujar Kyuubi dingin, lalu pergi untuk melihat kondisi Naruto

Hidan dan Suigetsu yang melihatnya ingin tertawa keras di depan wajah Kabuto. Tapi, Hidan dan Suigetsu tau tempat. Jika mereka berdua melakukan hal itu, mereka pasti akan ditendang dari Akademi Shiki saat ini juga.

Kabuto menahan amarahnya dengan tersenyum. Lalu sambil lewat di samping Juubi, Kabuto membisikan sesuatu kepada Juubi, "Buat rencana B"

" _Wakatta_ " bisik Juubi kemudian. Juubi juga membungkuk hormat ketika Kabuto sudah melewatinya.

xxxxx

Kyuubi berada dalam lift. Dia menunggu untuk sampai di lantai tempat kamarnya berada. _TING_. Suara lift yang menandakan telah sampai tujuan berbunyi dan pintu lift terbuka. Kyuubi keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, Kyuubi membuka pintu dan dilihatnya ranjang Naruto kosong.

"Naruto?" gumam Kyuubi. Kyuubi berpikir Naruto berada dalam kamar mandi. Ketika dibuka pintu kamar mandi, Naruto tidak ada.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Kyuubi lagi. Kyuubi mencoba menelpon, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kyuubi mulai panik. Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menjamin. Kyuubi menghubungi kakaknya

"Kak! Naruto tidak ada!" ujar Kyuubi panik

" _Apa? tidak ada? Kemana dia?!"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Kak aku akan mencari sekarang!"

" _Baiklah! Kami juga!"_

 _Tut tut tut_. Kyuubi menutup ponselnya dan mulai mencari Naruto.

xxxxx

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju laut dengan tatapan kosong. Angin malam yang sangat kencang dan dingin tidak membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan

Deburan ombak yang besar membuat kaki Naruto basah. Begitu jelas suara ombak-ombak laut yang menerpa kaki Naruto. Begitu jelas masa-masa Naruto bersama Itachi dalam ingatannya. Naruto berhenti sesaat.

Terputar kembali waktu ketika Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Itachi.

 ** _"Aku pulang" kata Itachi lembut_**

 ** _"Jika kau meninggalkanku lagi, kau akan menjadi daging panggang!" kata Naruto mengomel dalam pelukan Itachi_**

Ketika Naruto bertengkar salah paham dengan Kyuubi palsu, Itachi menenangkan Naruto dengan mencium lembut bibirnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, kadang kejujuran yang tersembunyi di balik kebohongan itu sangat_** ** _menyakitka_** ** _n, dan orang yang menyembunyikannya pasti terdapat_** ** _alasan_** ** _yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak semua orang bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya meskipun mereka sudah berjanji ataupun bersumpah. Karena kondisi, waktu dan perasaan yang mereka miliki sangat berpengaruh bagi mereka untuk mengatakannya atau tidak,"_**

Saat Naruto dan diajak kencan oleh Itachi, pergi ke bioskop ternama di jepang, pergi ke Fuji-Q Highland dan terakhir ke Taman Ueno Park. Taman Ueno Park Itachi sewa sendiri khusus untuk kencannya dengan Naruto. Itachi juga meminang Naruto saat itu dengan pemberian cincin pertunangan yang begitu manis nan indah.

Naruto juga bersenang-senang dengan Itachi di pantai seperti ini bersama yang lainnya. Pesta pertunangan yang kecil dan sederhana tapi begitu memberi kesan membuat Naruto sangat sangat bahagia saat itu.

Naruto juga mendengarkan alunan tiupan suling Itachi yang begitu lembut. Memang benar perasaan Naruto, nada yang dibuat Itachi saat itu merupakan nada pertanda bahwa Itachi akan meninggalkannya. Sebuah nada perpisahan. Sebuah nada yang mengandung arti kesedihan Itachi yang akan meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya.

Kenangan itu bagaikan bunga tidur bagi Naruto. Hanya dalam waktu semalam, Itachi pergi meninggalkannnya. Pergi untuk selamanya. Senyuman terakhir Itachi, kata-kata terakhir Naruto dengar dari Itachi, terasa begitu…sakit. Sangat sakit. Dada ini begitu sesak. Sangat sesak.

" ** _Aku mencintaimu Naruto"_**

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku...? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu...? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku...? Kau akan selalu bersamaku...di sisiku selamanya...? Kenapa Itachi...? Kenapa kau berbohong...!..hiks...Itachi kenapa..hiks...!" Naruto kembali menangis

Tubuh Naruto lemas. Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan ini semua. Naruto terjatuh duduk. Dia menangis. Menangis dengan sangat deras. Menangis dengan sangat sedih. Naruto memegang dadanya. Begitu sakit dan sesak untuk bernafas.

Kenapa kenyataan begitu pahit baginya. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi menimpa dirinya. Apa salah Naruto? Apa salah Itachi? Apa salah mereka berdua? Apakah ini hukuman? Apakah ini cobaan? Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kini tubuh Naruto sudah basah kuyup tertempa ombak laut. Rambut Naruto yang lembut juga mulai basah.

Terdapat sebuah pemikiran untuk bunuh diri

xxxxxx

Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara, Kiba, Kyuubi, Hidan dan Suigetsu pergi mencari Naruto ke segala arah. Mereka bertujuh memencar ke sana ke sini. Pulau Hateruma yang luas membuat mereka sulit menemukan Naruto

Sasuke berlari panik mencari sosok Naruto. Ketika Sasuke ingin menelpon Hidan jika dia tidak menemukan Naruto, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju tengah laut. Dilihat simak-simak gadis itu.

Mata Sasuke yang tajam terbelalak lebar ketika sosok gadis itu terlihat seperti Naruto. Sasuke berlari menuju gadis itu yang sudah semakin lama semakin ke tengah lautan.

"Hey Naruto! _"_ teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari sekencang mungkin. Berharap Sasuke belum terlambat. Di raihnya Naruto oleh Sasuke untuk mencegahnya ke tengah lautan

"Hey hentikan!" ujar Sasuke

"Lepaskan! Aku mau bersama Itachi! Aku tidak mau sendirian!" kata Naruto

"Kau gila? Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kau tidak sendirian Naruto!" kata Sasuke

"Tidak mau! Kubilang lepas ya lepas! Jangan ganggu aku!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin. Semakin lama semakin ke tengah. Semakin ke tengah. Sasuke juga berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai Naruto kembali. Deburan ombak yang sangat besar membuat Sasuke kesusahan mengejar Naruto.

xxxxx

"Hah….hah…hah…" engah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Cepat menyingkir dariku! Kau tidak dengar?! Kubilang menyingkir!" berontak Naruto

Mereka berdua berada di pinggiran pantai dengan seluruh tubuh yang sangat basah kuyup. Ombak laut masih bisa menerpa tubuh Naruto yang di atasnya ada Sasuke yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari maut. Sasuke tampak kehabisan nafas. Dia kelelahan. Terlalu banyak tenaga yang diambil karena ombak terlalu besar dan kuat.

"Kau sudah gila? Dimana otakmu? Kau mau mati? Mau bunuh diri ha?!" ujar Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah.

"Minggir!"

"Kau itu tidak sendiri!" tegas Sasuke

"Minggir! Aku mau bersama Itachi!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dengar?! Sudah kubilang kau tidak sendiri! Tegarlah dan hadapi kenyataan!" tegas Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Naruto

"Tidak mau! Minggir!" kata Naruto semakin keras memberontak

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA DAN BERHENTI MEMBUATKU CEMAS NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto membelakan matanya dan terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke membentak keras seperti itu dan Sasuke mencemaskan Naruto?.

Sasuke yang selalu tampil tenang dan cuek di hadapan Naruto, dapat kehilangan kendali emosinya seperti itu. Naruto terdiam dan tidak berani membalas perkataan Sasuke

Nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah semakin dalam. Emosi dan tenaganya yang habis bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia menatap Naruto kesal tapi juga lelah. Sasuke ingin Naruto menghadapinya dengan kuat. Naruto harus merelakan Itachi.

Sasuke menangkat tubuh Naruto untuk memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto,

"Tidak hanya kau yang sedih dan kehilangan. Kami semua juga merasakan sedih dan kehilangan. Tegarlah dan relakan kepergian Itachi. Kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku. Aku akan melindungimu dan bersamamu untuk selamanya. Jadi kumohon, tolong berhenti lari dari kenyataan. Kumohon…Naruto…" lirih Sasuke

Naruto tidak berkutit. Sasuke yang selama ini di pikiran Naruto begitu jahat dan tidak punya perasaaan, dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Jika dipikir secara logika, seorang Sasuke mana mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Naruto. Karena mereka berdua selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Naruto merasakan kehangatan. Pelukan ini… Pelukan yang sama yang dia dapatkan dari Itachi. Hangat, nyaman dan…aman.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara dari kejauhan bersama Hidan dan Kyuubi.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri. Naruto tetap memerhatikan Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Gaara yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Gaara panik.

Naruto menatap Gaara tapi tidak merespon perkataan Gaara. Naruto masih terlihat syok dan terkejut di wajahnya.

"Lihat apa hasil rencana yang kau buat, dasar B*eng*ek!" omel Gaara kepada Sasuke, "Naruto sekarang semakin memburuk. Dia hampir saja mati oleh ulahmu yang membocorkan semuanya sekarang. Apa yang kau sebut dengan sukses? Ini ha? Ini yang kau sebut dengan Naruto akan baik-baik saja?!" kata Gaara emosi

"Dia memang baik-baik saja" ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya

"Benar-benar kau b*eng*ek!" kata Gaara sambil melayangkan tangannya

 _BUAGH!_

Gaara meninju keras-keras wajah Sasuke sampai Sasuke tersungkur ke atas pasir . Sasuke tidak membalas tinjuan Gaara. Sasuke tetap tenang dan diam.

"Gaara sabar! Tahan emosinmu!" ujar Hidan yang menahan Gaara dengan kedua tangan Hidan.

"Lepaskan aku, Aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Dia telah membuat Naruto semakin memburuk" ketus Gaara

"Tenang dulu! Jika kalian bertengkar di sini _headmaster_ akan menghukum berat kalian berdua!" ujar Hidan

"Masa bodoh dengan hukuman. Sasuke harus diberi pelajaran sekarang juga pokoknya" sinis Gaara.

Dia menepis kedua lengan Hidan yang menahannya. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Bersiap-siap untuk menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan meninjunya lagi, tapi, Naruto menahannya dari belakang.

"Naruto?" ujar Gaara yang terkejut. Tidak hanya Gaara, Sasuke, Hidan dan Kyuubi juga ikutan terkejut melihatnya

"Cukup hentikan. Jangan memukulnya lagi kumohon…" lirih Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau memaafkan orang ini? Dia sudah membuatmu semakin menderita Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membuatmu menderita. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran" kata tajam Gaara

"Tidak jangan! Kumohon Gaara, jangan!" larang Naruto. Gaara pun luluh mendengar permohonan Naruto. "Dia benar, aku harus menerima kenyataan. Aku yang salah di sini. Aku berniat untuk bunuh diri supaya aku bisa bersama Itachi. Tapi dia sudah menyelamatkanku dari maut tadi…Dia merelakan tubuhnya kedinginan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, jika tidak ada dirinya, aku pasti sekarang sudah tenggelam di tengah laut Gaara…Jadi kumohon, jangan pukul dia lagi..kumohon.." lirih Naruto lagi

Gaara yang tak tega menolak permohonan Naruto, dengan berat hati Gaara memaafkan Sasuke

"Dengar, jika bukan karena Naruto, Kau sudah kubuat babak belur saat ini juga Sasuke" ketus Gaara

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Hmmm Sasuke…" sapa lemah Naruto

"Apa?" jawab dingin Sasuke

"Terimakasih banyak atas pertolonganmu…Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Cepat istirahat. Hangatkan tubuhmu, nanti kau sakit" dingin Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke berjalan sendirian ke arah hotel.

" _Minnaaaaa_!" teriak Deidara dan Kiba serempak dari kejauhan. Mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya. Suigetsu juga berlari mengikuti Deidara dan Kiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Deidara

"Hm. Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto

"Syukurlah" hela nafas Kiba lega.

"Naruto ayo kita ke kamar. Hangatkan tubuhmu itu" ajak Kyuubi

"Hm, terimakasih" ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

 **TBC**

* * *

Nah senpai hehe, aksi rebutan naru dimulai di chapter besok hehe, jadi inti dari cerita ini tuh sebenarnya sasunaru yang orang ketiganya gaara heheheheh

Maaf ya senpai kalo buat bingung, jalannya emang rumit dicampur misteri, terus saya nulisnya berantakan:(, maklum, saya waktu itu masih smp, jadi masih berantakan gak karuan:(

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


End file.
